Badge of Valor
by TigressDreamer
Summary: It's just one of those days for Bog Mcgallrigh. Not only does he have to deal with his mother's persistent matchmaking but a new case causes a load of disruption to his usually predictable life. Tough girls, and exs, and BABYS...Oh, my! (I'm unsure if this qualifies for rated T so it is rated M to be safe. Implied non-consensual drug use and implied sexual conduct.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week. All events, names, and places are coincidental. Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Bog Mcgallrigh stands in front of the mirror putting concealer on the left side of his face. Muttering about nagging mothers, crying princess, and crazy tough girls, he reflects about how he got the bruise in the first place.

His mother had set him up on a blind date, again. This time in the city park with its fresh springtime flowers, just that morning on his only day off this week. When he got to the designated meeting place a petite blonde girl, that looked a little too young, was waiting for him.

"Hi! I'm Dawn, you must be Bog. Your mother told me so much about you," she greets enthusiastically while wrapping around his middle in a hug.

"Um, Hi Dawn. Uh, how old are ye," Bog hesitantly asks?

"I'm eighteen. Oh, today is going to be so exciting. Your mother gave me a list of all the things you like, so I have the whole day planned for us to get to know one another," Dawn replies, not noticing the shock on her companion's face.

"Hold it. I'm sorry but I can not continue this date," Bog states firmly, finally able to remove her arms and holding her at a distance.

Baby-blue eyes stare at him before welling up with tears. Loud sobbing rips through the park, startling Bog enough to back away a few steps. Flustered and not sure what to do, he gets quite the surprise when he hears screaming and turns around just in time to get a rather small but powerful right hook to his left jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground. Still a bit dazed, he overhears Dawn trying to calm the one who hit him, another girl, this one a brunette.

"-nne! Why did you hit him," Dawn asks in shock?

"He was bothering you, so of course I hit him," the brunette explains rather calmly for the glare she is sending his way.

"It wasn't like that. He just doesn't want to even give me a chance, so I might have overreacted," Dawn answers wringing her hands.

"Ye might have overreacted? Lass, I don't know what my mam told ye to get ye to agree to this date but I'm thirty-two. I'm not going to date a child," he answers gruffly while getting up from the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm not a child," Dawn answers indignantly.

"No, he's right about that. I can't believe you cried that hysterically just because he said he didn't want to date you. Wait, I actually can," the brunette responds, now sending her glare to the younger girl. "Listen, I'm sorry for punching you, apparently unjustly, and thank you for being an honorable guy but I'm getting this troublemaker back home where she belongs."

He watches as the brunette grabs the now protesting blonde by the arm and drags her out the park, listening, as her lectures to the younger girl get farther away by the minute.

Shaking his head out of the memory, Bog places the finishing touches to the concealer, praying that none of his co-workers will be able to see the fast-growing bruise underneath. His mother was bad enough when he came home early from his date with it beginning to show. So, of course, she called the girl to find out what happened when he refused to give her a straight answer, of course, the darling little princess answered quite eagerly to the questioning, and of course, the tough girl with the meanest right hook he ever felt was her older sister, her recently single older sister. If he had an at least tolerable person list, the blonde would be off in a heartbeat for supplying that kind of information to his very eager mother. He had never been so happy to be called into work on his day off before.

Deciding his face was as good as it got, he brushes his thick dark brown hair into place and dresses in the rest of his uniform, his gun belt last after making sure his weapon is working properly. Stepping back and taking his full profile in the mirror, he thinks, not for the first time, that he wishes he could be the kind of son his mother deserves and give her all the grandchildren her heart desired. But no woman would really give his six-foot-nine lanky form, sharp features, and multiple scars a good thought. His only redeeming quality was the bright blue eyes his father gave him but standing out in the midst of his dark figure and the dark blue and black of his police uniform, it's really no wonder why no good grown woman would give him a chance. Shaking his morose thoughts, he bids his mother goodnight as he passes her downstairs, and enters the passenger seat of his partner's green Wrangler.

On the list of tolerable people, his partner, one Thomas Kipps, was in the middle except on days like today. Without his usual jolly, sometimes annoyingly chipper greeting, Thomas gets straight to the point and asks in shocked fascination who managed to clock him.

"Drive or I'll clock ye," Bog growls out.

Sometimes Bog wonders how someone as easily intimated like Thomas even made it on the police force with how quick the shorter man forgets his question and drives toward the station without another word. An odd duo they made for sure but a surprisingly effective partnership, as long as Thomas remembered that everyone, especially his partner, doesn't share his perpetual happiness. The drive wasn't as tension-filled as one might expect but Thomas had gotten used to his partner's sour moods, knew when he wasn't really mad at him and he liked to keep it that way. At the station, they got assigned to a patrol job and just barely manages to get in and out without any remarks about the bruise that the concealer didn't quite cover.

The afternoon goes quietly without much disruption until near evening when they spot a black with purple decal Cruze speeding down the highway. With a flick of the lights, Bog drives after them and is satisfied they won't put up any trouble when the driver immediately pulls over. Getting out of the car, he smiles at the baby in the backward facing car seat and heads to the driver's window.

"License, registration, and...Oh no. Not ye again," Bog exclaims as he spots a familiar brunette staring at him in shock from the driver's seat!

"Oh! It's you Mr...I mean Officer Mcgallrigh. What...What seems to be the problem," the flustered woman questions?

Just as he is about to think that the world is against him, Bog catches details about the woman's body language that makes him realize something is wrong. This isn't the same woman he met hours ago when she fiercely defended her sister against someone a foot taller than her, no, this woman with a baby in the backseat is terrified of something and was barely holding herself together.

"The reason I pulled ye over was that ye were speeding but I think only ye can tell me what the problem is," Bog explains calmly, hoping to ease her fears.

It seems crying women are his curse today, as watery golden eyes silently spill over. She reaches over to the passenger seat, picks up a large thick manilla envelope, and hands it over to him.

"We were only in the store about five minutes, ten minutes at most. The car doors were locked. I put BB in his car seat and got in the car before I noticed that thing on the passenger seat. I got out of there quick, just in case, you know. The doors were locked, I know they were locked," the woman insists as she wrings her fingers, even as the tears keep falling silently.

Bog opens the envelope slightly and notices dozens of photographs. The woman alone, with her sister, with the baby, and with an older gentleman. Some all together and a few of the baby alone or obviously at a daycare. The more disturbing were the love notes he could make out. Sweetie. Darling. Buttercup. Princess. Babycakes. Decision made, he gently tosses the envelope back onto the passenger seat.

"Do I have permission to drive yer car," he asks patiently?

"What...What do you mean," she replies?

"Ye're obviously not fit to drive at the moment and possibly in shock. The baby is asleep and these need to be reported at the police station. With yer permission, I will drive you to the station, have your car checked for tampering, and those papers dusted for prints. Now if I have yer permission, why don't ye sit back here beside yer baby and be assured that ye are safe now," Bog gently explains.

With gratitude beaming in her glassy eyes, she unbuckles her seatbelt and does as he instructed. Listening to her quiet assurances to the sleeping baby, he makes his way back to the squad car. At Thomas' agreement on the course of action, Bog takes the woman's car and heads off toward the station with his partner right behind. He radios into dispatch with the situation and requests forensic to meet them to check for tampering and prints. A quick check in the mirror reveals a calmer woman, though still not quite the spirit he saw earlier. Pulling into the station, he sees the spot the forensic team is at and parks. After helping get the car seat out with the still sleeping baby, he guides her to his office while the team gets to work.

"Now I need to know anyone ye can think of who would have motive and opportunity to do this. Have you received anything of this nature before, even on a smaller scale of just getting an unknown letter in the mail," Bog questions while setting the car seat beside the desk?

"Oh I know who did this but there isn't any way I can really prove it. He's really good at getting himself out of messes. My ex-husband, Roland Grange. He bothered me before we got together and after I left him. He wants my family's fortune and BB was the quickest way to get it until I refused to let the hospital staff put him down as the father and filed the divorce papers hours later. Those are all his pet names for me, he is the only one who ever called me those. He is the only one who would do something like this. He took pictures of BB while I was at work, at his daycare where he's supposed to be safe, and he got into my locked car," she answers a little too quickly.

"Whoa! Easy there, tough girl! Everything will be alright," Bog exclaims, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him!

Her eyes, a little wild and showing more fear then he thinks she realizes, locks onto his and she takes several slow deep breaths. Noticing she is beginning to look a little sick, he tells her the way to the women's restroom but she stares instead at the now awake baby, her fear screaming loudly in her eyes. Bog picks up the baby and guides them both to the restroom, keeping a steadying hand on her while also trying to keep his uniform buttons from being pulled off.

'It's just one of those days,' Bog thinks as he walks into the women's restroom, startling several of his co-workers, as the woman runs to an open stall in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Ignoring the curious eyes and the hot flush he can feel creeping from his collar to his ears, Bog stares at the back of the restroom door and lets the babbling baby play with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The empty car seat and equally empty desk greet Chief Jack Sinclair as he walks to Bog's desk. After Thomas alerted him to the situation and his partner's unusual behavior, he thought it smart to check the officer's progress but this was not what he was expecting.

"Where's Bog at," Jack asks?

"In the women's restroom holding a baby," Sam Kipps replies nonchalantly and loudly.

It wasn't often the station got deafening silent, hardly ever in fact. Jack and Thomas both turn to look at Sam as she walks calmly up to Bog's desk, seemingly unconcerned at the bomb she dropped. A wicked smile crosses the tall burly woman's face as she wiggles the camera around her neck.

"Don't you dare send that picture to his mother," Jack threatens, catching the forensic officer's hint. "I don't want that woman in my jail for disturbing the peace. She'd cause a riot."

A discreet cough alerts them to Bog's return, allowing Sam to give the camera to her husband, and Thomas to put it in his desk before they round into view. The baby now securely in his mother's arms and Bog walking closely, almost like a bodyguard.

"Those the reports, Sam," Bog asks, pointing to the files in her hand?

"Yeah but you're not going to like them," Sam replies, handing them over as he reaches the desk. "There are only two sets of fingerprints on those papers, hers and yours, and the car door showed no signs of tampering."

Jack notes that Bog doesn't sit down while reading the report, a trait Bog's father had when worried. The young women too, seems distressed at this news, clutching her baby while sitting in the chair Thomas pulls out for her.

"I told you that he was good at getting out of messes. I looked into getting a restraining order but there isn't any credible proof. He only shows up whenever I'm alone with no witnesses or in a public area with plenty of reasons for being there. I don't understand how he got into my car though, I keep both sets of keys with me at the same time," the woman explains, reaching into the diaper bag to show the spare.

"Sam, was there any evidence of a new key being used," Jack asks?

"Actually there was some mild scratches on the passenger lock, which were odd since new keys are usually tested on the drivers' side. Is the suspect you assume is guilty able to get your car information, Miss...," Sam asks?

Bog freezes as he realizes that not only has he not followed proper procedure but that he doesn't even know the young woman's name, despite it being the second time he's met her today. He swallows his groan of frustration, knowing there wasn't any use beating himself up when there is work to be done. He probably should've listened to his mother's nagging instead of happily getting ready for work.

"Oh, it's Marianne, Marianne Springs and this is my son, BB Springs. Yes, he would be able to get the information because I had the car when we were together," Marianne answers.

'There isn't much that can be done but maybe,' Bog thinks, not wanting to let them leave without any hope.

"We can at least open a file even with insufficient evidence. Filed as trespassing, harassment, stalking, and possible child endangerment, it'll stay active thirty days. If within thirty days, nothing else happens then it could be an isolated incident. If something does happen, then we can investigate it fully. Roland Grange will be placed as a suspect, as he has motive and opportunity. I'm afraid that is all we can do at the moment," Bog sighs out, placing the files on his desk.

BB takes that moment to grab a wayward pen off the desk but his mother manages to grab it before he stuffs it into his mouth. The watching adults chuckle at the baby's answering glare and burbling protests. Bog grabs the stress ball his mother snuck on his desk and hands it to BB, smiling at the answering squeal of delight. Giving his agreement to the assessment, Jack reassures the young woman that they will do all the can to protect her and the baby.

"By the way, Bog, who clocked you," Jack questions?

"Guilty," Marianne sheepishly raises her hand.

The nearby officers who were trying to hide their chuckles at Jack's question, stare in shock at the five-foot-four woman before looking at the towering man.

"One of Mam's blind dates. She set me up with her sister, her eighteen-year-old sister," Bog groans out.

"When he told my sister he wasn't going to continue the date, she got a bit hysterical and I thought he was bothering her, so,"Marianne finishes while miming her right hook.

"You're my new hero," Sam states awestruck. "No one can beat him in a match, not even Brutus."

"Well I think it was more shock that knocked him on the ground then just me," Marianne admits, quite bashful under all the amazed stares.

Jack motions Bog to follow him and walks into his office. The younger man excuses himself from the small gathering of congratulators, happy that it seems her fighting spirit is back.

"Alright. What is really going on," Jack asks as soon as the door is shut? "You're not usually this concerned over one person or this willing to disregard protocol."

"I don't know," Bog admits. "When I pulled her over and noticed how terrified she was, after feeling for myself how tough and strong she was this morning, I couldn't let her keep being afraid. Especially when I saw what scared her. It's a feeling, deep inside, and I just need to protect her and BB. I know I'm breaking protocol and I'll go by yer decision."

"I'm not going to pull you off this case, so stop worrying," Jack comments, noticing the relief rushing through Bog. "Like I said, I agree with your assessment. Get as much information as you can get about this Roland Grange and his relationship with Miss Springs. If she has had trouble with him before, I doubt we will have to wait long for another incident. Treat this like a stalker and inform Miss Springs of the precautions she can take."

"She informed me while nursing BB that she already takes all the precautions I mentioned to her. She never goes anywhere alone unless it's heavily populated and usually not when she has BB. This was the only time she went to the store alone in months," Bog states.

"OH, MY GOD! I COULD'VE KILLED SOMEONE!"

Jack's mouth closes as both men rush out the door to see Marianne wide-eyed and her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What happened," Jack demands?

"My thoughtful husband thought it was smart to answer Miss Springs' question of how much she was speeding," Sam answers, the man in question quaking under her dark brown eyes.

'Dammit, Thomas,' Bog thinks as he takes in Marianne's fearful position. Quickly he walks over and forces her to look at him, BB happily grabbing his dangling tie.

"It's alright. No one was hurt and everyone is fine. Ye only traveled a small distance and ye pulled over when ye were told," Bog's calm voice reassures her.

"Bog's right. You have no marks on your record and it was in trying to get out of a potentially dangerous situation. So protocol says a warning is all that is needed instead of a ticket," Thomas happily states, hoping to make up for earlier, his wife's facepalm suggests otherwise.

Marianne's lips quirk slightly at their antics and then helps Bog wrestle his tie from her son's very tight grip. Soon it's back to business as everyone heads back to their duties, a sullen Thomas getting the job of research on Roland, while Bog takes a seat at his desk.

"I'm going to need to know all ye can tell me of yer experience with Mr. Grange. Preferably from when ye met him and his behavior at that time, if ye can," Bog explains, getting his papers in order.

"I met Roland after I graduated from college and started working at my dad's business three years ago. He doesn't work for the company but with an associate business and I met him while meeting their managers. At first, I wasn't all that interested but after nearly a year of running into him quite a few times, I gave him a chance to his persistence. Stupid me had begun to think it was destiny how we always managed to run into each other nearly everywhere and it was romantic how he kept asking me for a date no matter how many times I said no," Marianne speaks bitterly. "Then when we were dating it seemed to get worse. He always seemed to know where I was and always wanted to know who I was with. He never did or said anything wrong when people were around but when we were alone, I was never good enough and...and."

"It's okay. Did he ever physically touch ye in a wrong or abusive manner," Bog asks, trying to keep calm himself?

"About a year and a half ago, I was having more doubts. I thought about breaking up with him and actually told him I wasn't sure a relationship between us would work. He convinced me to go to a party a friend of a friend was throwing, saying it was just the stress of work that was making me feel that way and I needed to loosen up. He gave me a cup of punch that he swore had no alcohol and took several glasses himself, so I thought it was safe. I actually don't remember that night, I woke in the morning and got the hell out of there. Dad was angry when Roland had the guts to show up hours later and actually tell him it was an accident, that he didn't know the punch was spiked and that he got drunk himself," Marianne's voice falters as she hears a pen snap.

Bog takes a deep steadying breath as he throws the now useless pen away and grabs another. Not trusting his voice, he nods for her to continue.

"Dad wanted to murder him more then I did but the guy who hosted the party, backed Roland's claim that the punch was not supposed to be spiked and everyone got smashed. I ignored him for a few months and then I found out I was pregnant," Marianne pauses slightly to kiss BB's head. "He came begging back, not that he really left, saying he that was a man and would take responsibility. He managed to convince Dad that me marrying him was a good idea and that he was planning on asking for his permission anyway before the incident."

"So yer da convinced ye to marry him for the baby's sake," Bog asks, knowing the answer?

"And I stupidly agreed. Dating him was nothing compared to actually being married to him. Everything was his business but his business wasn't any of mine. I held onto what I could when we moved into the gated community but it felt like another prison. Then one day I returned home right after I left for work. I was having labor pains and wasn't sure I could drive to the hospital, so I was going to have him drive me but," her voice catches and she swallows heavy.

Bog quickly gets her a glass of water and waits as she gulps down the whole glass, watching as she subtly wipes tears threatening to fall. Before hearing the whole story, he wanted to lock up the creep, now he'd rather shoot him.

"Anyway, I did manage to drive to the hospital and also got ahold of a divorce lawyer. Though they did refuse to let me file for the divorce till several hours after BB was born because apparently there have been women who actually filed just because of going into labor," Marianne chuckles out a bit watery. "I told the nurses not to contact Roland and not to put him as the father, giving BB my birth name. He didn't bother trying to find me anyway until I wasn't home by dinnertime and by then, the papers were filed. He was so angry when he found out, so much that the hospital security threatened to summon the police. The good thing about the whole mess was Dad actually saw the kind of man Roland was and had all my stuff including the baby things removed out of the house before the day even ended. The marriage was actually annulled because of circumstances and I moved into another house not that far from home. Since then he only shows up when there are no witnesses or in a public area with good reasons for being there, pretty much saying the same things as those love notes. He loves me, it was all a misunderstanding, I need him, I was overreacting, and my personal favorite, if it wasn't for something I did then none of this would have happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bog looks straight, trying to concentrate on the road but his mind keeps going back to Marianne's story. It took all he had to not storm out of the station on an armed manhunt and he knew several of his nearby co-workers felt the same. It was obvious Thomas overheard the conversation when the normally joyful man returned shortly after she finished with a rare sign of temper on his face but he hid it well when he reported the rather lengthy lists of traffic violations and multiple fines for disturbing the peace. Sam came soon after because her shift had ended and she needed to wait for her husband. Turns out, her and Marianne made rather fast friends as they waited for the paperwork to be finished. Of course, BB adored the attention while making use of the stress ball.

Bog tries to stifle a chuckle at remembering Sam's obvious look of baby fever. A low groan beside him sobers him quickly and he checks the passenger seat, hoping he didn't wake Marianne up. Though she had calmed considerably since she arrived at the station, she was unsure about driving home. Sam, whom Bog decides is as bad as his mother, suggested that Bog take her home, to ensure Marianne and BB's safety of course.

'Traitors,' Bog thinks viciously, remembering several, oh so innocent, agreements that sparked off, including from inside Jack's office.

Once Marianne looked at him with those doe eyes, he couldn't disagree, not that he was going to but it was the principle of the matter. He wanted to be the one to suggest it and her to agree, not hearing Sam slyly and smugly saying "your welcome" under her breath as she left with her husband.

Pulling into her driveway and shutting off the engine, Bog reaches over to gently shake the young woman awake. Her groggy eyes take him in before looking around.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Marianne apologies through a yawn.

"No need to apologize. Ye had a long day and quite the adventure. Now let's get ye and BB inside," Bog softly states, taking his seatbelt off.

Marianne smiles as she takes her seatbelt off and reaches for the car door. Bog grabs her hand roughly but when she turns to him, he's not looking at her but at the house. With only streetlights illuminating everything, she can't see what's bothering him but she does notice her tv on through the living room window.

"Stay inside and lock the door behind me," Bog answers to her unspoken question.

He exits the car, satisfied to hear it lock, removes his gun from its holster, and turns his radio back on.

"This is Officer Bog Mcgallrigh requesting backup to a breaking and entering, possible intruders present. Standing by for assistance," Bog recites mechanically, his eyes fixated on the home in front of him.

After giving dispatch the rest of the needed information, it's not long before Bog sees two police cruisers pulling down the street.

"What's the status, Bog," Brutus Saxton asks, walking up with his gun drawn?

"We arrived roughly seven minutes before I saw the front door is cracked open. There has been no movement that I've noticed. Cecil, Darla, and Max go through the back, I doubt that it will be locked. Brutus and I will go in the front. The possible suspect isn't known for being armed but cornered rats bite, so be alert," Bog orders.

After getting nods of agreement, the small team quickly moves. Marianne watches with her heart in her throat as the officers enter her house. Several moments pass, as one by one the lights turn on. She nearly cries out in relief as she sees the five officers come back out with their guns now holstered. Going to open her door, she sees Bog holding his hand out to her and shaking his head. It's several minutes later she gets her answer when a forensic van pulls into the driveway behind her. As those officers enter her home with their equipment, Bog walks back to the car.

"To be blunt about it, yer home has been trashed," Bog sighs out when she opens the door. "After forensic gets done, I suggest you pack a few things and stay elsewhere tonight."

"Where could I go that is safe from him," Marianne asks hopelessly?

Bending down, Bog shocks her out of her panic by pulling her into a hug.

"I know we just met today, both times under stressful situations, but believe me when I say he'll have to go through me first before I let him harm ye and BB. I know it doesn't make sense but I know ye're stronger than this, ye're a fighter. Don't let him put yer fire out, tough girl," Bog speaks softly, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "If ye really are unsure about where to stay tonight, I have two spare rooms."

"I've already asked so much of you today. I don't want to impose any more," Marianne mumbles out, though the hope in her eyes tells otherwise.

"Ye've asked nothing of me that I haven't freely given. The only problem will be explaining to my mother before she breaks out the wedding invitations at the crack of dawn," Bog quips grinning, receiving the answering smile and nod.

It doesn't take forensic long to catalog the damage and report that there were no uncommon fingerprints, though they will double-check their files with the prints they found. Brutus volunteers to stay with the baby while Bog helps Marianne pack a suitcase and secure the house.

Marianne stares at the damage before turning the tv off, turned on because of the smashed remote, and heads to BB's room. The room is thankfully devoid of damage and she is quick to pack a few things before heading to her room, a not so lucky room. Stepping over fallen objects, she packs clothes and necessities, eagerly leaving as soon as possible. Bog goes through the house to check all the locks are secured before turning off the last light and follows Marianne outside.

The ride to his house is quiet, BB thankfully sleeping through all the turmoil. Bog notices the time nearing midnight and prays they can get in the house without waking his mother.

"Oh no," Bog mutters softly.

"What is it? More bad news," Marianne questions?

"Define bad news," Bog sullenly responds. "That looks like Aunt Plum's van in the driveway. If she's here, then my cousins are here."

"If putting us up for the night is going to be a problem then," Marianne starts.

"No! I said ye could stay the night and my father didn't raise me to be a man that couldn't keep his word. Ye two can take my room and don't ye argue with me," Bog states firmly.

Bog doesn't notice the look of wonder passing on Marianne's face before replacing with a soft smile. Parking the car in the wide driveway, Bog grabs the suitcase and the portable crib kept in the car's trunk.

"Keep quiet, Loch and Glenn, it's only me and a guest," Bog announces into the night.

Marianne looks around and notices two pairs of gleaming eyes over the back fence. Whimpering seeps through the darkness but a reprimand silences it and the eyes disappear. Grabbing the sleeping BB, she follows Bog up the porch steps and quietly through the door. Loud snoring alerts them to the living room couch occupant, as they pass through the hallway to the stairs and Marianne notes with relief that the steps don't creek but odd humming stops her on the upstairs landing. Bog motions her to follow him into the first room, grinning largely, as if trying not to laugh.

"Aunt Plum doesn't snore, she hums in her sleep," Bog softly laughs out. "It's unfortunate her son, Irving, doesn't share that unusual trait."

The bedroom is large, the large bed clearly needed for such a tall man, and she can make out the connected bathroom through the open door. As she watches him set the crib up, she makes a bold decision but it seems today is just one of those days and it's not through yet.

"Alright. Let me get a few things and I'll be out of yer way," Bog remarks heading to the bathroom.

"Wait, Bog. I know this is forward but I really don't want to kick you out of your bed. If you don't mind, we could share," Marianne suggests slowly, watching shock ripple through the man in front of her. "Hear me out. It's kinda like you said earlier, we haven't known each other long and it doesn't make sense, but I feel safe with you. You've done so much already and have been beyond kind to not only a stranger but someone who actually attacked you."

"The attack was quite understandable from an outside view of the situation. I actually forgave ye for that this morning when ye started lecturing yer sister. As for helping ye, I would be no kind of man if I didn't help as much as I'm able. I don't want ye to think ye owe me something, Marianne," Bog manages to get out.

The glare he receives shuts up the rest of his planned speech. His painful jaw reminds him not to underestimate her. Grabbing his nightclothes, Bog makes a hasty retreat into the bathroom and shuts the door.

'How is this guy not married,' Marianne thinks with a chuckle? Laying BB in the crib, she grabs the diaper bag and quickly changes his diaper and clothes. 'And to think I may not have met him again if it wasn't for needing to get more diapers.'

"How doesn't he wake up when yer doing that," Bog questions, startling her?

"Oh, I have no idea. Dad says I did the same thing, so I'm just glad he takes after me and not after his Aunt Dawn. I remember getting woke up in the middle of the night when she was a baby. At least her dramatics have calmed down since she got older," Marianne quips, receiving a soft laugh.

Bog places his dirty uniform in the laundry basket and unloads his gun before placing it on his dresser. He watches as Marianne takes her turn in the bathroom before turning his attention to the sleeping infant, ignoring the pang of longing deep in his breastbone.

'Stop it, you old fool. They're not for you. It's just for one night and only because she doesn't want to kick you out of your own bed. She'll be gone in the morning and the most you can hope for is that she accepts you as a friend,' Bog silently berates himself, finishing his bedtime habits before pulling back the thick deep green blankets and settling down on his usual side.

"How long does BB sleep through the night," Bog asks as Marianne exits the bathroom?

"Well since I did feed him a little after nine, he might wake in about two hours, three if we're lucky. He has been sleeping nearly till dawn but today threw us off schedule and I'm not waking him until he's ready. Seriously, who would have thought a police officer goes through so much paperwork," Marianne tiredly grumbles out, crawling into the bed.

"It's the most hazardous part of the job," Bog snickers.

"I thought that was the number of fried foods and coffee that police are famous for. I forgot to thank you for sending Sam out for dinner. She told me before she went home that you picked out the food to bring back. Thanks for everything, Bo...," a soft yawn cuts off the rest of her speech.

"Goodnight," Bog whispers back, realizing she fell asleep and turns off the nightstand lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bog jolts awake. It takes a few seconds before he remembers the events of yesterday and realizes two things. One, a baby's fitful demands for food is what woke him, and two, the baby's waking mother is comfortably nestled against him with his arms encasing her. Easing out of Marianne's grip before she comes fully awake, Bog leaves the bed and approaches the crib.

"Easy, wee lad. Yer mam's awake and will feed ye in a moment," Bog softly mutters, lifting the whimpering infant up.

Marianne reaches over to turn the lamp on as Bog approaches. Smiling gratefully up at him, she takes BB and is about to leave the bed when he stops her.

"Go ahead and nurse him here. I'm going to get a drink," Bog says, heading to the door.

Whatever sleepiness he has left, flees as he opens the door and barely manages not to scream. Quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him, Bog stares at horror incarnate. At only four-foot-eight, Griselda Mcgallrigh seems to tower over him dressed in her nightgown and giving her only son the look. Every child knows about the look, the one when they know they have only a short time left to live unless they can appease the offended parent fast, the one that works no matter the child's age. Knowing it's only a miracle that Aunt Plum is still fast asleep and not wanting the entire household awake, Bog motions toward the back staircase. He breathes a sigh of relief as his mother nods and heads down.

"Start from the beginning and no shortcuts, young man, or I'll turn you over my knee," Griselda threatens quietly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Bog gulps down the glass of water. He knows it's not an empty threat and it wasn't used often but when she said it, she meant it. Sitting at the table across from her, knowing she prefers seeing face to face, Bog explains from the beginning and starts at the date he avoided talking about yesterday morning. Watching his mother's expression range from suppressed laughter to a mix of sorrow and rage, Bog becomes concerned as she gets up and walks over to him after he ends at bringing Marianne and BB here. Griselda beams at her son, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"My precious boy! I'm so proud of the man you've become and I know your father is proud of you too," Griselda whispers, being mindful of the late hour.

It takes several moments before mother and son regain composure and pull apart. Noticing the stove clock flashing two-thirty, Griselda tells her son to get back to bed and they will figure everything out in the morning. After collecting another glass of water, Bog heads back to his room.

Marianne eagerly accepts the water, thanking him before drinking it down. BB burbles from his place against her shoulder, yawning but fighting going back to sleep.

"He'll go back to sleep in a few minutes. Is everything alright? It took you a while to get a drink," Marianne comments softly, not wanting to draw attention to Bog's shimmering eyes.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. My mam's deaf to all my complaints of dating but let a baby cry and she's wide awake before anyone else. I hope ye don't mind but I had to tell her about everything," Bog explains, scratching the back of his neck.

"The look," Marianne asks?

"And a threat," he admits, shuddering.

"Man, I hope I'm that scary when BB grows up. I don't mind. At least it's not wedding invitations at the crack of dawn," sharing a laugh at the remembered remark.

Marianne gently places BB back into the crib, the war against sleep lost, and burrows under the covers again, although she is sure they were warmer before BB woke her. Bog turns off the lamp and settles back down himself before he remembers something they both seem to have forgotten in all the chaos of the day before.

"What time do ye need to be at work," Bog asks?

The answering curse and then groan reveals his companion's state of awareness. The soft light of a cell phone illuminates the dark before it disappears again.

"I start work at eight but I'm not quite sure what to do right now," Marianne replies.

"My alarm is set for six. It's the normal time this house wakes up at and I need to be at work at eight also. Breakfast is served at six-thirty and since my mother knows ye're here, ye stand no chance of making it out of this house without eating. Mam said that we'll figure everything out in the morning, so be prepared to be adopted into the Mcgallrigh family," Bog warns.

"Sounds nice. There is only me, Dad, Dawn, and BB left in our family. Although, there is Sunny and his family but they technically aren't family. Thanks for the warning though, at least I'll be prepared," Marianne murmurs before turning on her side and curling up against Bog, sound asleep in seconds.

'I don't think I will ever be prepared around her,' Bog thinks before relaxing back into sleep himself.

As soft pre-dawn light floods through the windows, Marianne's breathing pillow softly groans before the warmth on her back disappears, silencing the soft beeping nearby. Snuggling deeper into the warmth beneath her, she is reluctant to leave slumberland but finally opens her eyes, staring into equally drowsy blue eyes above her.

"A man could get used to waking up to such a sight," Bog mutters sleepily.

Marianne barely hears, though not because of his sleep-thickened accent, and she doesn't notice Bog's tenseness as he registers what he just said and their rather precarious position. No, her attention is fully focused on just what her mischevious hands uncovered in her sleep. The poor man stops breathing, his eyes tightly closed as the sleepy woman sits up and unknowingly straddles him. Giggling from the crib snaps Marianne's attention from the tattooed, scarred, and muscular chest, making her realize that her own nightshirt is pushed up her chest revealing her nursing bra. Marianne quickly gets off him and heads toward the crib, making no comment at Bog's even quicker departure into the bathroom.

'Definitely, something I could get used to', Marianne thinks, grinning down at her giggling baby. His crystal blue eyes sparkling with laughter at the adults' antics. Figuring she had plenty of time with the shower running, Marianne picks up her cheeky baby and gives him breakfast.

The cold water nearly makes him bolt but Bog forces his rebellious body under the spray. 'That is what you get for having a mind of your own and doing things without my permission,' Bog viciously chastises himself. It would work, if his memory didn't decide to remind him just where his hands were before he removed them to silence the alarm and worse, how good her hands felt wrapped around his chest and than sitting fully on him. 'Dammit, that woman is going to be the death of me.'

It isn't until after he finishes shaving that Bog realizes another dilemma. He rushed out of the room so quickly that he forgot to grab his clothes and the towel around his waist seems awful small all of a sudden. About ready to just put his pants back on when a horror evoking sound reaching through the door causes Bog to bolt out the bathroom with only the towel on.

"So ye're my nephew's new girl. I must say he works fast," the sparkling voice giggles out.

Marianne barely finishes feeding BB when the bedroom door opens, revealing a tall, shapely blonde. Before she can reply to the woman's accusation, Bog flies out the bathroom and slams the door in the older woman's face, locking it.

"I forgot to lock the bloody door," Bog growls to himself.

Stifled chuckling draws his attention to his temporary roommate. Swallowing a groan of embarrassment, he grimaces and just shrugs his shoulders.

"That was Aunt Plum," he explains. "I have no idea how Da survived growing up with her. I can watch BB if you want to take a shower and see if you can borrow Mam's products if you want something flowery."

"Shower sounds good but flowers are mostly Dawn's products, so if you don't mind me using yours then I'm good," Marianne smiles, trying very hard to keep her eyes on acceptable areas.

"Good! I mean, that is fine," Bog flusters back, trying to find an acceptable area to place his hands.

Silently cursing his traitorous body, Bog watches as Marianne enters the bathroom before hastily dressing. Scratching on the bedroom door draws his attention as he pulls on his grey undershirt. Chuckling, Bog opens the door, allowing the two Border Terriers into the room and immediately locks the door again. Noticing BB's clothes on the now made bed with the excited dogs, he decides to change him.

"Easy, wee lad. I'm not an expert at this like your mam," Bog mutters, trying to get the diaper on the squirming baby.

The opening door distracts the dogs from watching their master's turmoil and they eagerly run toward the new person. Marianne gasps at the onslaught but a quick reprimand causes the dogs to sit instead of jumping.

"Sorry. They have a tendency to get excited about new people in the house. Ah ha," Bog proudly exclaims, holding the now diapered baby up to his face and rubbing noses with him!

Internally squealing over the cuteness but outwardly calm, Marianne places her things back in her suitcase. Both dogs jump back on the bed, eagerly accepting scratches between Bog's quest of dressing BB. After another yell of triumph, the dressed baby is proudly held up in front of his mother for inspection.

"My little heart-taker. He did good at his first time, didn't he," Marianne asks the laughing BB, grabbing him and rubbing noses with him?

A rhythmic knocking on the door draws everyone's attention.

"Be down in a minute," Bog answers before grabbing his laundry basket and putting into it the used towels and his nightclothes, the missing shirt somehow ended up near the door. "Alright breakfast time."

"Aren't you going to finishing dressing," Marianne questions, eyeing the undershirt?

"I learned from my da to never put the shirt and jacket on until ye're ready to leave or ye wind up changing it anyway," Bog quips, a fond grin crossing his face. "Oh wait, I forgot my manners. Marianne and BB meet the night guards, Loch and Glenn. Loch and Glenn meet our guests, Marianne and BB."

Marianne notices the dogs stand on their back paws as their name is called. The red-blonde being Loch and the blackish tan being Glenn. Opening the door, Bog motions her to follow him down the hallway away from the stairs they came up last night. Going down the stairs at the end of the hallway, Marianne gazes at the large sunny kitchen before she is startled by an older woman's sudden appearance.

"I'm Griselda, dear. Don't you have a comb," the abrupt woman asks before grabbing her unoccupied hand and leads her to sit at the large table?

Bog watches in embarrassment as his mother produces a comb and proceeds to comb Marianne's hair, only for the short strands to pop back in their last place. Tsking at the unruly hair, Griselda pats her own frizzy salted red locks before telling Marianne to help herself to the food. Still a bit dazed, Marianne looks to Bog.

"My mother," Bog explains fondly exasperated. "Everyone, this is Marianne and BB."

After taking the suspiciously empty seat right next to Marianne, Bog points out each member at the table.

"You met Aunt Plum. That is Uncle Imp. His full name is Ignatius Magnus Percival, hence Imp," he explains at Marianne's curious expression.

"My parents were sadistic," the soft-spoken man explains with a grin.

"Like my cousins' parents aren't," Bog quips, earning loud laughter from said cousins. "Iris and Irving are fourteen-year-old terrors. Daisy, Dahlia, and Daffodil are ten and nearly just as bad. There are five more girls but they're on their own."

"Well, honey, when ye find the right person for ye, rabbits don't breed fast enough," Plum explains at Marianne's shocked expression of the number of children.

"MOM!"

"AUNT PLUM!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In between bites of the large breakfast, the curious family is told of the stalker ex and last night's break-in.

"I think I should just call off work today. After seeing those pictures of BB, I really don't feel safe at leaving him at that daycare anymore. I didn't have a good feeling about its owner in the first place but they were the only one available to work with my schedule," Marianne explains.

"You think the owner let your ex near BB," Griselda asks while cleaning BB up from the mashed fruit she gave him?

"I can almost be positive. Mr Dalmond expressed his opinion of a woman leaving her husband quite vocally when he snooped around and found out. I wouldn't be surprised if Roland showed up with a sob story and Mr Dalmond let him in because those pictures didn't look like they were taken from outside the daycare," her disgust and fear clearly in her voice.

"I'll look into it for you, because if that is the case then the Happy Tots Daycare has committed a crime by allowing it without yer's or a court's permission," Bog remarks grabbing the empty plates off the table. "No, ye sit down, ye're a guest."

Marianne sticks her tongue out at Bog's retreating back causing the older women to chuckle.

"You don't need to call off work or worry about another daycare, sweet pea. I'm retired and since SOMEONE isn't in a big hurry to get me grandchildren, I got plenty of time on my hands. I would love to babysit because mommy's never getting you back, is she, BB? You just love your Granny Griselda don't you," Griselda asks the happy baby in her arms?

"That still leaves the problem of another house though. I can't really move back home since that wouldn't be safe from Roland with how many times he came around, not to mention there isn't much room, and there is no way I'm going to stay in that house now that he managed to get in it," Marianne explains.

"No problem. We got plenty of room and I've been thinking about renting out the extra space anyway. It gets quite lonely around here on the weeks that Bog works long hours, you'd really be doing me a favor. We got plenty of space over the garage for your things, so don't worry about that either. Loch and Glenn stay outside at night, which keeps anyone from sneaking up, and nearly every house in this neighborhood has at least one cop in it," Griselda states.

"It's going to be hell to get my landlady to agree to cancel the lease. It was hard enough to convince her to rent to me with a baby," Marianne mentions, impressed by the older woman.

"I was the best prosecuting attorney this city every had before I retired. Your ex-landlady doesn't stand a chance," Griselda replies with a wicked grin.

"Well, since you're going to work today, I suggest you borrow Bog's car," Imp soft voice pipes up, drying the dish Bog just washed. "This way you won't have to worry about the car being broken into again."

"Good idea. I usually leave it home so Mam has a vehicle in case I work late but with ye staying here that won't be a problem," Bog agrees.

"Probably also a good idea to change yer car door locks if ye like that car," Irving suggests, walking in from the side door carrying a box Griselda sent him to retrieve from the garage.

"I do like that car," Marianne comments, watching the teenager trying to keep his scruffy platinum blonde hair from grabby fingers while placing the box beside the table.

"Hey, knock that off, BB. Keep doing that and my mom is going to bring a haircut up again," Irving complains, ignoring his mother's hum of agreement. "He's a fast little devil, no wonder ye called him BB."

"It's actually a nickname. BB is short for his first and middle name, Briste Bron," Marianne explains.

Marianne looks questioningly as the nine family members freeze in their place as if time had stopped. Imp slowly places the dried dish on the counter and brushes back his own platinum blonde hair before facing the young mother.

"What made you name your son that," Imp asks quietly, even for his normal speech?

"I'm not sure exactly where I heard the Briste from but Bron was a familiar name growing up. Yeah, I know it is kinda strange to be named broken sorrow but when I held him after he was born, it was like he broke all the misery I went through and it was the perfect name for him," Marianne answers back, watching the family seem to unfreeze but now looking at Bog. "What?"

"Briste Bron Mcgallrigh V is my full name," Bog explains, draining the sink and avoiding looking behind him.

"Seriously," Marianne exclaims!

"What a small world," Iris mutters. "Ye said Bron was a familiar name?"

"Yeah from Uncle Bron. Well, he wasn't my real uncle but my dad's best friend since middle school," Marianne explains, still a bit shocked.

"Briste Bron Mcgallrigh IV, my bother, was nicknamed Bron but he didn't really have that many friends in middle school except...Yer Donald Springs' daughter," Plum exclaims, pointing at the younger woman! "I thought ye looked a little familiar, ye take a lot after yer father. Now that man was hot when he was in high school. If he hadn't already had his eyes on Annabelle and my brother telling me no, I would have pursued him myself but then I wouldn't have met my Imp. Small world indeed."

"That might have been where I heard Briste from. Wait! You mean to tell me your dad is the former police chief Bron," Marianne asks Bog?

"Yeah. He mentioned about Donald a lot but I didn't make the connection that he is yer father," Bog softly laughs out, ignoring that damnable longing tugging in his breastbone again.

"If yer dads were best friends then how come ye guys don't know each other," Daffodil pipes up?

"Well dear, sometimes adults can believe very dumb things and Marianne's grandfather believed the dumbest thing of all. He believed people of different colors or different family origins were not like him and he tried to get his son to believe it too," Plum explains.

"According to Dad's story of how they became friends, it was actually because of Granddad's racism that it happened in the first place," Marianne comments.

"Bron never said anything about that," Griselda remarks. "Of course he never really said how they met in the first place."

"Apparently, they actually hated each other and fought constantly, verbally and physically, when they first met. They were both too alike. It wasn't until one day when Granddad made a rather derogatory remark in front of Uncle Bron that Dad came to school the next day and told him that if he acted like his friend then his dad would be furious. Them acting like friends to anger Granddad caused them to be friends then become best friends. They always made plans for a get-together but something would always come up, usually Granddad. I remember that everytime Uncle Bron would come in Granddad's hearing, he would speak in a very thick accent, so bad it was hard to hear what he was actually saying," Marianne laughs out.

"That is my Bron alright, the cheeky devil," Griselda chuckles fondly.

"So what happened," Daisy asks?

"Well, they had a fight three years ago and the stubbornness that kept them as friends had driven them apart. The day they had that fight was the day I started working with my dad and the last time I actually saw Uncle Bron," Marianne answers sadly.

"My brother was right though," Plum quips. "It was about Borderline Labs, a company Donald had a lot of shares in and wouldn't help when they unjustly fired me."

"Let it go, love," Imp sighs out.

"How can I let it go? They blamed me for the whole mess with no evidence and my own brother leading the investigation against me," Plum huffs.

"It was for the best that Bron led that investigation and you know it, Plum," Griselda injects.

"You're the chemist that created Love Potion? No wonder Uncle Bron wouldn't listen to Dad when he tried to explain. Losing his own temper certainly didn't help," Marianne remarks.

"Explain what," Imp asks, hoping the answer will calm his wife?

"Springs Enterprise only owned thirty percent of the Borderline Labs shares. If Dad didn't threaten to drop his shares to the lowest bidder, Uncle Bron wouldn't have been able to investigate as much as he did without a court order, like they were planning on forcing him to do. And when Uncle Bron stormed out of the office, Dad sulked for weeks before I was able to help him come up with a solution. Of course, Dad being Dad, refused to talk to Uncle Bron first until after everything was finished and on the day he was about to call him, Uncle Bron's obituary was on the front page of the morning newspaper. He never got to tell him, prove he was his friend," her sad tone causes Plum to deflate.

"Bron sulked for months, the overgrown baby, but no matter what I said he refused to swallow his foolish pride and apologize," Griselda grouses. "What did Donald want to tell him?"

"Dad wanted to tell Uncle Bron that he now could have full access to do a more thorough investigation including the unjust firing of the creator of Love Potion. It took several months to complete and probably longer had there not been a police report of the stolen Love Potion being used but Springs Enterprise now owns seventy percent of Borderline Labs," Marianne explains.

"So Donald was trying to help," Plum murmurs to herself. "Why didn't he open the investigation back up though?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he didn't see the point since he only did it to prove to Uncle Bron that Granddad's death didn't change their friendship like he accused him of that day. I might ask him at work today," Marianne remarks before noticing the time. "Oh, it's that late already!"

Asking Imp to get his car out of the garage, Bog heads back upstairs to finish getting ready. 'Enough, you foolish thing,' Bog growls to his heart. 'This doesn't change anything. I don't care if Da joked about marrying me off to one of Donald's daughters all those years ago.' His mind full, he doesn't hear Marianne enter the bedroom behind him as he stares at the large bruise in the mirror.

"Maybe I should do this, it is my fault after all," Marianne interjects, grabbing the foundation from his hands.

Grateful for the help, Bog sits down to make it easier for her to reach his face. With gentle hands, Marianne applies the makeup with skilled practice.

"There, that should do it," she remarks after finishing. "I can't believe that punch did so much damage, at least it didn't break your jaw."

"Yer hit was full of emotion, making all the difference. In my work, the ones that worry me are those like ye, the fighters that actually have an emotional reason behind their thinking," Bog compliments, finishing his dressing. "The others may have power but they're much easier to subdue. Pardon the expression but they're just full of wind and piss."

"What does that even mean," Marianne asks?

"It means they're all talk and no substance. I'd say like yer ex but he seems to be more trouble than that," Bog replies. "Speaking of which, I would rather ye came back here after work and wait until I get off before ye go back to yer house, so I can go with ye. I hope ye don't mind but I'd feel more at ease knowing ye had a backup, just in case. I mean, ye don't have to listen to me if ye don't want to after all. It is just that...well...um..."

Bog clears his throat a few times, the look of pure awe on Marianne's face dazzling him. Unsure of what exactly he said to get such a reaction, the confused man notices Thomas' car driving up the street through his window. Silently cursing the lack of time, Bog quickly makes sure everything is in order before heading back downstairs and waits for Marianne to give BB's things to his mother with last minute instructions.

"Whoa! That is your car and I get to drive that! Man, any other guy and I would think they were compensating for something," Marianne remarks in stunned shock.

Ignoring the cackling coming from both the house and the car on the curb, Bog leads Marianne to the grey with gold detail XTS. After making sure she can easily drive it, heading to work herself, Bog enters the backseat of his ride and waits for the interrogation as Thomas pulls out.

"Brutus called last night and told us about the break-in. Though, I don't appreciate being woken after eleven o'clock at night by someone asking what is going on between you and a woman," Sam grumbles.

"He is yer brother, Sam, not mine," Bog bites back. "Besides, ye were the one who suggested that I drive Marianne home, so don't complain to me."

"Marianne, huh? You two sure got cozy last night," Thomas pipes up.

Bog's face instantly turns red at the remark, this morning's coziness getting a repeat in his memory. As Sam turns in her seat, looking like the cat that ate the canary, Bog can't help but think that he can almost hear his father's boisterous laughter again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'How did life get so chaotic,' Bog thinks walking past the living room and straight to his room?

"Don't worry, sweetpea. He probably had a rough day at work," he hears his mother comment.

Sighing heavily, Bog leans against the door for a few minutes before locking it and changing out of his uniform. Noticing the crib and suitcase still in his room, Bog smiles at the reminder of the day's worth. His clothes now more comfortable, he heads back downstairs to the living room and stares in shock at the scene before him.

It was no secret of Griselda's desire of grandchildren and everyone knew she had a bad habit of buying things she thought was perfect for them. He really should have seen this coming but he didn't think of looking into the box Irving brought in this morning. BB squeals happily up at him from the floor, surrounded by dozens of toys and he swears that outfit is not the one he dressed him in or any Marianne packed. Giving in to the baby's demands of being picked up, Bog steps cautiously around the clutter and the eager dogs wanting their playmate back.

"Ye've been having fun today, haven't ye, Mam," Bog remarks, sitting down beside Marianne on one of the couches, the only spot available except the floor.

"I'm so glad Marianne agreed to move in, it's going to be great having a baby around the house," Griselda beams happily.

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble since you already have guests," Marianne asks facing Griselda on her other side?

"Bah! Plum called earlier to say that Imp's got the job and they found the perfect house. Bog won't mind sharing his bed for a few more days, will you son," Griselda's voice nice and sweet.

Bog stares in horror at his mother. He can hear the threat behind her fake nice old lady routine and can only pray she isn't plotting what he knows she is plotting. His cousins' snickers remind him of their presence and a quick glare causes them to act like little angels.

Griselda barely masks her amusement at her son's behavior. The boy just doesn't know what is good for him and it was up to her to make sure he didn't die sad and alone. BB will tide her over until those two get started on the rest. 'Maybe I should start making plans to enlarge the house, the four bedrooms might not be enough,' she thinks, as she watches her son interact with the baby.

"So they are moving back here then," Bog questions, trying to keep a bouncing BB from falling?

"Yes, isn't that splendid. Imp's interview went great this morning and he'll start right after the kids are finished with the school year. Also, Marianne did talk to her dad about re-opening Plum's employee file at Borderline Labs' HR, so Plum got an appointment for the case to be reviewed," Griselda remarks, beaming at Marianne in gratitude.

"I had a lot to explain when I pulled up driving your car before Dad let me get to work. He almost stormed out of the office to go after Roland to beat the answers out of him but I managed to convince him to let you do your job. Good thing Dad isn't as young as he used to be or I might have had to lock him in his office. It helped when I mentioned you were Uncle Bron's son, his exact words were "Bron said that boy was destined for great things and I know he'll take good care of my little girl and grandson"," Marianne mimics in a deeper voice. "When I mentioned your aunt and about Borderline Labs, he was kinda shocked. I thought he didn't do anything after Uncle Bron's passing a year ago but he told me he did. For some reason, his orders never got carried out and he didn't think to check the investigation's progress. He just figured that since your aunt and uncle moved away after she was fired, she just didn't want the job back."

"Does he know why his orders weren't carried out," Bog asks?

"He has his suspicions," Marianne confirms. "Sykes Chipperton was the loudest outcry against your father's investigation. He was the second biggest shareholder with twenty-five percent and the reason we had to buy the other shares so slowly. Dad actually gave me the reins for the hostile takeover because no one would really look twice at an upstart fresh from college and Chipperton's sexist views came in handy because he pretty much dismissed my buying of the other shares. It wasn't until only him and one other was left that he realized what we had done and then it was too late to stop us."

"Sykes Chipperton. Now why does that name sound familiar," Griselda ponders?

"Oh, I know. He was Mom's boss at the labs," Iris pipes up.

"I remember Mom mentioning before she was fired that there were rumors of her going to be promoted, possibly to his job," Irving adds.

"He still holds the job and it sounds like the one with the most reason for not wanting Aura Percival to keep working there. Dad is going to personally make sure the investigation goes through this time. After all, there were several felonies committed during the case. First, with the theft of Love Potion, and then with the reported use of it. He'll probably contact the police department in the next few days once he receives all the information. So, how was your day today," Marianne asks a bit shyly?

Bog groans, letting his head fall to the back of the couch.

"Yer ex is the single greatest a..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Briste Bron Mcgallrigh," Griselda growls. "There are children present."

"Alright, Mam. Well, today was paperwork, more paperwork, paperwork on top of that, and then finally some relaxing intimidating. Turns out ye were right about Mr Dalmond. He confessed to allowing Grange into the daycare, his reason being, a father had the right to his son. Of course, his self-righteous attitude sure changed quickly when he was informed of the charges ye can file against him. Ye are filing charges, correct," Bog asks, rolling his head to look at her?

"Definitely, I'll do it tomorrow since I'm off. I'm just glad he didn't let Roland walk out with BB but that isn't to say he wouldn't have," Marianne mutters, grabbing BB off his lap and holding him close, the possible scenario terrifying her.

"I told ye, tough girl, Grange will have to go through me. I won't let him hurt ye or BB again," Bog states, wrapping his arm around her and holding them to his side. "The forensic only found several fingerprints in yer house and were identified as ye, BB, Donald Springs, Dawn Springs, and a Mr Sunny Darkwood. The point of entry was actually both the front and the back door. A key was used on the front while the back was jimmied, probably to keep the neighbors from being suspicious but that leaves room for witnesses. Grange wasn't alone but as criminals, they're pathetic."

"Did you check the neighbors for witnesses," Marianne asks, snuggling up to Bog?

"Yeah but no one saw anything. Yer ex-neighbours didn't even know the police were at the house last night, let alone that yer house was broken into. Speaking of which, we better get going if ye want to pack yer things," Bog reluctantly states, moving to get up. "It wouldn't be smart to go there near nightfall."

"You're leaving something out. What is it," Griselda demands, narrowing her brown eyes and walking in front of her son?

Another groan escapes the trapped man as he sets back down. 'Why can't she ever leave well enough alone,' Bog smartly keeps to himself? Noticing his extreme reluctance, Marianne pokes his side causing him to yelp.

"Alright woman! Fine. For starters, we went to the store ye stopped at to look at the parking lot cameras. They confirmed that Grange was the one to break into yer car and it was a good thing ye left when ye did because he looked to be heading yer way," Bog grouses, feeling Marianne's body tensing as he wraps his arm around her again. "That was enough evidence to mark him as the suspect instead of just a possible suspect. So Thomas and I headed to his place of work but we found out he called off yesterday evening and he gave no timeline for when he would be available, citing a family emergency. We went to his house but no one was home and his neighbors and both security guards claimed to have not seen him since he left for work yesterday morning. If we can't find him tomorrow then we'll put an APB out on him."

Bog wraps his left hand around the small fist clutching his shirt and places his right hand on top of Marianne's head, feeling the hot tears searing his chest. BB whines from his place between them, his mother desperately clutching him to her.

"I can take care of myself but," Marianne gasps out. "BB is so small and defenseless. How can I protect him now when I couldn't even protect him before and I didn't even know the danger he was in? I let this happen and I'm too weak to fix it."

Ignoring the younger woman's protest, Griselda picks up BB from her grasp, making sure to stay in her line of sight. The young mother's fears tearing at her heart as Bog pulls her to him, wrapping both arms around her and clutching her against his chest. The twins and triplets curl up against the duo, offering their own comfort, and a set of hands on her shoulders alert Marianne to Plum and Imp's arrival.

"You are family now," Imp's misty deep brown eyes confirming how much they heard. "We won't let anyone get away with hurting you or BB. These Mcgallrighs are good brawlers and a few phone calls will give your ex some second thoughts about messing with you. That is if Bog or the precinct leaves anything left of him when they find him and they will find him."

"And get that thought of ye being weak out of yer head," Plum gently reprimands, her own blue eyes soft. "Every parent feels that way when their wee ones are in trouble, no matter their age. Being scared for their safety isn't weak, it is being human and sometimes the mark of a good parent."

"You didn't let this happen either and you know it," Griselda adds. "You trusted the wrong person and you did what you thought was best. A mistake isn't a fault, just growing up, and it is only when you don't learn from those mistakes that you are truly at fault. You did learn or you wouldn't be trying so hard to fix it."

"Ye fought so hard and so long, Marianne," Bog murmurs softly against her head for her ears only. "It's okay to be tired."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Watching the car in front of him, Bog follows Marianne back to her house, the twin's soft chatter in the backseat not giving his thoughts a needed distraction. Marianne's watery smile echoes in his memory and the feel of her in his arms left a burning imprint, almost fully eclipsing the days' frustration if it wasn't for the fear of failure creeping up.

'I can't fail again. I can't afford it because this time far too much is at stake,' Bog thinks, gripping the steering wheel a little too tight before taking a steadying breath and relaxing his hands.

He had thought this morning that the worst he had to endure was the good-natured ribbing from his co-workers, including Jack, but the more information piled up, the more he worried of not being able to keep his promise of keeping Marianne and BB safe. Watching Marianne break down again tore him up inside and he couldn't fathom how she had to be hurting with BB being in danger. Thomas had to threaten him while talking to that idiot at the daycare and he had only known BB for not even two days. What must the fear be like when you carried, birthed, and raised the child? At least he got a bit of joy watching the pompous man's face drain of blood when Thomas informed him of the law's views of his actions. The mild man could be quite sadistic when he got mad enough, cheerfully informing Dalmond of the legal repercussions, and then telling him to have a nice day while dragging Bog out of the office as if nothing was wrong.

"Boggy."

"Bog," he answers automatically, glaring in the rearview mirror.

"Ye didn't answer the first time," Iris giggles out, her brother laughing too hard.

"Ye're worrying too much," Irving finally calms down to remark.

"Aye, I know but there is much to worry about," Bog confesses.

"Miss Marianne likes ye," Iris comments.

"BB likes ye too," Irving adds.

Bog looks at the sly smiles across his cousins' faces and shakes his head.

"Ye're as bad as my mother," Bog chuckles out.

"Mom and Aunt Grissy started planning on the wedding when ye two left this morning," Irving states, the Cheshire grin firmly planted.

Bog is grateful the little imp waited till he parked the car before dropping that bomb, otherwise he would have created a few traffic violations. Giving the angelic fourteen-year-old a scathing look, Bog storms out his car, thankful Marianne is waiting for him in her car like he asked her to. After retrieving her house keys, he checks the seal he put on her front door for tampering before entering. Once Bog confirms all the seals he placed are undisturbed, he heads back out.

"Alright Iris and Irving, ye get BB's room. Everything goes back with us except the furniture, for right now, so pack it all and place what ye can in the trunks. If it can't fit in the trunk then place it in my car's backseat since it is bigger, ye two can ride back with Marianne," Bog orders, getting the empty boxes out of his trunk.

With mock salutes, the twins grab some of the boxes and march into the house. With a sigh at their antics, Bog looks over at a chuckling Marianne.

"Don't encourage them. They're nothing but trouble," Bog's smile softening the words.

Just as they are about to enter the house, a car pulls up to the curb. At first, Bog gets ready for a fight at Marianne's low groan but relaxes as an elderly woman exits the burgundy Concorde. Wasting no time, the woman walks up the drive.

"I knew that renting to you was a terrible idea, I just knew it. I just got informed the police were here twice. I don't care if your grandfather was a respectable man, I won't tolerate reckless and irresponsible tenants. You should be taking care of your baby, not getting in trouble with the law and gallivanting around with other men, breaking his poor father's heart," the woman lectures. "I can see from here the damage you did to my house. I won't put up with it. I will get a court order to evict you and you will be paying for damages, including the rest of the rent you owe me for the leases' duration."

Marveling at Marianne's self-restraint, though he can hear the low growl with her close beside him, Bog wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Mrs Demetri, if you would let me explain," Marianne starts, a very strained smile adorning her face.

"There is nothing to explain. I want you out of my house. I don't rent to floozies," Mrs Demetri interrupts.

"What is a floozy," Irving asks, walking out with a box?

"I think it is some kind of drink," Iris answers, her own box in hand.

"So...Miss Marianne is a drink," Irving responds, placing the box in the car.

"That doesn't make any sense," Iris replies, following her brother back into the house.

Bog chokes on his laughter, his face getting purple with the effort. Maybe having his cousins around is worth the hassle. Marianne looks to be having a better time at breathing but Mrs Demetri is still staring at the boxes in shock.

"Now as I was trying to explain, Mrs Demetri. Due to circumstances that were not my fault nor as a result of the police visit, I have to move to a...," Marianne tries again.

"What do you think you are doing? How dare you move out without telling me. Breaking your lease as well. I'll take you to court for this. I have never met a more reckless and irresponsible girl, moving in with your new sugar daddy," the old biddy interrupts again.

"Sugar daddy," Iris asks this time, another box in hand?

"It's a retro candy," Irving explains, right behind her with another box.

"So...Cousin Bog is a retro candy," Iris states, placing this box in the car.

This causes the twins to stop and stare at Bog before looking at each other and stating at the same time, "Nah."

"Get back inside ye troublemakers," Bog grouses before turning to Marianne, having had quite enough. "I don't think ye should say anything more until ye speak to yer lawyer. Mrs Demetri obviously has no desire to obey the law and it would be best to cover yerself."

"Who do you think you are? Talking about me like that. I'll have you know the chief of police is a good friend of mine and I could have you arrested, you hooligan. Now get off my property and take those disrespectful brats with you before I call the police. This child and I have business to finish that isn't any concern of yours. How dare you," Mrs Demetri exclaims as Bog takes out his cell phone and starts dialing, putting it on speaker!

"Chief Jack Sinclair speaking and it better be important," Jack's voice rings out.

"It's Bog," Bog starts.

"What happened? Is Miss Springs and BB alright," Jack questions rapidly?

"I'm with Miss Springs right now but also with your good friend Mrs Demetri," Bog answers.

"Dear God, how did you get mixed up with that old busybody," Jack asks in dismay?

"OLD BUSYBODY," Mrs Demetri shouts! "You listen here, Jack Sinclair, I demand you send an officer to arrest this scoundrel and his little hussy. They damaged my property and verbally attacked me."

"Old women, I wouldn't believe you if my life depended on it," Jack barks back. "Here's a demand that you better listen to. Get back to your house right now and quit harassing Miss Springs or I'll send an officer to arrest you. Move Amelia, I'm warning you!"

"My lawyer will contact you on Monday with the details you have refused to listen to," Marianne calmly comments.

"No lawyer will take your case because I have the best lawyers in the city," Mrs Demetri sniffs.

"Then it is a good thing my mother still has her license and has already agreed to take the case," Bog growls.

"As if I would be afraid of some small-time lawyer, boy," the old women huffs, ignoring that Marianne has to grab Bog's arm at the insult.

"You better be afraid, you old biddy. The women you just insulted is Griselda Mcgallrigh, he is Chief Bron's son," Jack's smugness cleary radiating out of the speakers.

Bog and Marianne watch in amazement as the proud woman deflates before their eyes and scampers quickly back to her car, looking for all the world like a mouse that spotted a cat.

"Sorry, you two. That woman is a handful. I have no idea how my brother-in-law can put up with her, it has to be love, no doubt about that. I'll talk to Sergei but it is going to be hard to convince him that she was in the wrong," Jack sighs out.

"No problem, Jack-Jack," Iris pipes up, this time bringing out her phone.

"That you, Iris," Jack asks?

"Irving too," Irving answers. "We saw the trouble coming when she pulled up and put our cellphone on video recording."

"We placed it in the doorway where it had a full view of everything, so we have video and audio evidence from when she exited the car until she left," Iris finishes.

"We'll make police officers out of you two yet," Jacks laughs.

"No, Jack-Jack," Iris denies.

"Private detectives," Irving states.

"They make more money," both agree.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finally making it into the house after sending Jack a video of the encounter and promising the twins a bag of not-mother-approved junk foods, they take a moment to look at the damage. It almost seems worse then it did last night in the light of day. Pictures off the wall, tables and their contents on the floor, and several pieces of furniture looked to have been kicked. Deciding it would be a lot easier to move around without worrying about smashing something else, Bog starts putting the spilled contents and pictures in a box and righting the tables.

"How did life get so chaotic," Marianne mutters, starting to help him?

"I blame yer sister," Bog quips.

"Dawn? Why," Marianne asks with laughter?

"She is the one who said yesterday and I quote "oh, today is going to be so exciting"," Bog mimics in a high pitched voice complete with a perky smile. "I have had enough excitement to last me for a while, thank ye very much."

Marianne laughs, agreeing with the statement and moves to help him with the coffee table when her cell phone rings, the ID flashing Dad.

"Hey, Dad, what's up," Marianne answer? "No, I haven't seen Dawn today. Did you try Sunny? You know she usually stays at his house on karaoke nights so she doesn't wake you up. Wait. What? Are you sure, Daddy?"

The panic in Marianne's voice causes Bog to stop and look up, righting the coffee table as he does.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," her eyes fixated at the spot the table was on. "What time did Sunny say he dropped her off? Okay. Um, Bog's with me right now, we are at the house packing my stuff. Why don't you and Sunny call around and make sure no one has seen her and I'll talk you in a while. Just don't panic, Dad, everything will be alright."

Bog rushes to her side in concern, frantically asking if she is alright, as Marianne turns the call off, muffling a scream with her hand and folds in on herself.

"Sunny dropped Dawn off here a little before ten last night after they went to karaoke like every Friday. Dad and I just assumed all day that she stayed at his place since she does that when they are out late. That is her purse, Bog" Marianne rushes out, pointing to the blue clutch the coffee table was hiding. "I should have been here like she thought I was. He must have taken her right before we showed up."

Holding his own scream at bay, though a growl escapes, Bog quickly dials a number on his own cellphone.

"Peter, it's Bog. Can you pull up the forensic files of the Springs' residence from last night? Look at the living room photos and check the coffee table," Bog orders. "I'm at the residence right now helping Miss Springs and when I moved the coffee table, we discovered Miss Dawn Springs' purse underneath it. Also, a phone call just informed us that Miss Dawn Springs was dropped off here roughly thirty minutes before the breaking and entering was discovered. Yes, I'll ask her. Marianne, did Dawn have a key to the house?"

"Yeah, I gave one to her and Dad shortly after I moved in," she replies.

"She confirms that her sister did have a key. Right. Send someone to pick up the purse, we might get lucky. Could you please transfer me to Jefferson's desk? Thanks, Peter," Bog remarks. "Cory, it's Bog. Put the APB out on Roland Grange, add suspected abduction to his rap sheet. While you are at it, put an APB out on a Miss Dawn Springs. She was last seen a little before ten last night by a friend who dropped her off at Miss Marianne Springs' residence and her purse was just discovered among the overturn furniture. No, no one has seen her since. Mr Springs, the girls' father, just called to find out if Miss Springs has seen her sister because Mr Darkwood, who dropped her off last night, contacted him. I already asked Chen to send out a forensic officer to pick up the purse. Yeah, I know. Thanks, Cory."

Noticing the twins peeking out of BB's room, Bog takes a few deep breaths after hanging up. 'Stay calm. You have to stay calm. They need you too much,' he thinks before grabbing Marianne's shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Like ye told yer da, everything will be alright. They are going to put the APBs out immediately and every officer in the state will be on the lookout for them. As bad as it sounds, it is better it was yer sister and not ye," Bog says, ignoring the glare from the young woman. "Ye know I'm right, it could have been ye, and BB depends on ye. Dawn will be fine. Grange doesn't have a grudge against her. She probably just startled them by showing up and they panicked. As bad as Grange is, do ye really think he is capable of harming yer sister?"

"Not really," Marianne sighs out, accepting his words. "Roland pretty much ignored her. You are right. He does have a habit of panicking when things don't go according to plan, violent outbursts but only with his mouth. I've never seen him get physically violent with anyone."

"Why don't ye start on yer bedroom and pack things up there. Keep yer mind occupied, yeah," Bog suggests.

Nodding to his suggestion, Marianne takes some boxes and heads to the bedroom. Bog tells Iris to help since they have BB's room in boxes, though he doesn't want to know how organized the contents are. With a quick call to Thomas, Bog goes to pack the kitchen with Irving in tow.

"How bad is it," Irving ask quietly?

"I'm not sure. Keep being the little terrors ye are because Miss Marianne is going to need the laughter," Bog answers, ruffling the shaggy head and earning a Cheshire grin.

Soon the forensic officer arrives and Bog helps her check underneath the other overturned furniture for any other evidence. The house key is found under a kicked rug with short strands of blonde hair in the teeth but it is a mixed joy, as both Dawn and Roland have short blonde hair. Taking the items back to the forensic labs, the officer leaves just as Thomas pulls up, with a green camo Silverado hauling a cargo trailer close behind.

"Sam called and badgered us into helping," Brutus explains jokingly, exiting the truck's passenger side.

"We brought the trailer and the muscles," August Saxton offers, following his younger brother up the driveway.

Bog sighs in relief at the extra help, having only called to alert Thomas to the situation before Sam could yell at him for not being told. Informing a relieved Marianne to the help, the work goes quickly. Everything gets packed up and loaded, instead of what they only planned to do. Thomas takes the twins with him, his jeep holding what it can. With the house empty of her belongings, Marianne follows them back to the Mcgallrigh home, grateful for her new friends.

"New family," Marianne corrects herself.

Having called Sunny to ask him to stay with her dad until Dawn is found, she also told him about what happened. She doesn't think she ever heard him that scared, terrified by his mother not counting, but he promised to make sure her dad was okay. Bog is right, BB needs her and she can't risk him by risking herself. She wishes she could do more but she also wants to stay where she felt safe. 'What's right and what isn't,' Marianne sighs feeling conflicted. Pulling up beside her new residence, Marianne chuckles at the scene she can see in the backyard.

Apparently, the twins informed their parents of the new arrangement. Stringed lights adorn the fences and poles, illuminating the picnic tables filled with food. The early evening only a little chilly and perfect for an outside party. With squeals of joy, two young girls run out of the backyard into Brutus' waiting arms.

"Mrs Griselda called Mama and asked if she had dinner started yet. Then told us to come on over because she was making a lot of food since you're helping Cousin Bog's new friend move in," the oldest girl explains.

"Griselda decided a party was needed to relax everybody. That woman is bossier then Chief Bron was," Sam mutters, walking up to help her husband unload the jeep.

"I heard that Samatha Kipps," Griselda yells from the backyard!

Sharing a look of disbelief with Bog, gesturing to the distance between the backyard and where they are standing, Sam shakes her head before turning to Marianne.

"Your dad and friend are here too. Griselda called them over and wouldn't take no for an answer, not like she ever does. So let's get this stuff into the garage and eat, I'm starving," Sam continues.

Deciding to just wait until tomorrow to organize it, everything is unloaded into the garage except the cold food into the house. The work goes quicker with the extra help from the party guests. Marianne is introduced to the others after receiving a crushing hug from her father, who reluctantly lets her go.

"These are some of the Saxtons," Bog states, leading Marianne to the table. "They are second cousins. My Grandda's sister married a Saxton and this lot is some of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

"Tayna Saxton, I'm married to Brutus and these are our daughters, Beatrice and Cassandra," Tayna introduces.

"I'm three and a half," Cassandra pipes up.

"And I'm grown up," Beatrice insists.

"She is eight. Pity me," Brutus groans playfully causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm Chris Saxton," Chris says before grabbing Sam to stand next to her. "I'm daddy's littlest princess, currently a law student. Poor Daddy, he tried so hard to turn us into ladies."

"And failed," Sam quips, pushing her little sister onto her seat and causing another round of laughter.

"This is my son David," August remarks pointing to the thirteen-year-old, who blushes and hides behind his dad. "My wife, Cora, is on a business trip at the moment but if you stick around you'll meet her at the gatherings Griselda likes to throw. Although each year, I keep thinking this yard isn't going to be big enough with how the neighborhood keeps growing."

"I got it all figured out. I just need to convince Sergei Demetri to sell me that property right there and we will have plenty of extra room," Griselda explains pointing to the house behind the side fence. "It's not like he can keep a tenant in there anyway. There is always someone new every year."

"Sergei Demetri? As in Chief Jack's brother-in-law," Bog questions, giving BB some demanded attention before sitting down?

"Yep, he owns that property but he always avoids my calls. Still holding a sore pride after I beat him in the courtroom all those years ago. He never could win a case against me. What you four laughing about," Griselda asks, watching Bog, Marianne, and the twins nearly fall out of their seats?

"Jack-Jack's sister-in-law was Miss Marianne's landlady and she came to the house after we arrived," Iris responds first. "She was really angry, calling Miss Marianne and Cousin Bog a lot of names before Cousin Bog called Jack-Jack."

"She scurried away like a mouse after Jack-Jack told her that Cousin Bog was your son. We got it all on video but I still don't see how calling them a drink and a candy is an insult," Irving finishes, scratching his head.

"A drink and a candy," Plum asks?

"Yeah, she called Miss Marianne a floozy and Cousin Bog a sugar daddy," Iris answers innocently.

"WHAT," Griselda and Donald both yell out!

"Kids, those are really bad things to call someone. Don't ever say them again," Imp says, his voice short and sharp.

"Yes daddy," the twins say quickly, knowing when their dad is angry.

"Let me see that video," Griselda demands, waiting as Irving pulls out the cell phone and plays it for the watching adults.

"Man, that is harsh," Sunny mutters afterward.

"And illegal. Right, Griselda," Chris asks?

"You are right, Chris. We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, let's eat before the food gets cold," Griselda comments, passing the food around before pausing with a devious smile and starts cackling. "Marianne, dear, you wouldn't take it to heart if I profited from your bad situation, just a little, would you?"

Bog starts laughing, knowing his mother well. Marianne catches the hint as he points to the next door property.

"Nah. Have fun," Marianne answers with her own giggle.

"And I thought Bron was all the trouble," Donald responds, chuckling fondly.

"He was all the trouble," Griselda states firmly, passing the food again. "That cheeky devil could never stay out of it. Family tradition aside, I never could get how he became a cop, the rascal."

"Ohh, that looks so good," Marianne groans as she has to pass the fried chicken.

"Sorry, sweetpea," Griselda apologies. "I made some baked chicken as well since I know you can't have anything fried. My son makes the greatest fried chicken, so you're not really missing out."

"If I had one complaint of my pregnancies, it was the food restrictions," Plum moans, getting agreements from the other mothers.

"Your boy seems to have a big appetite, so he won't be satisfied with just milk for too much longer," Tayna points out, the boy in question happily eating the mashed vegetables his grandpa is feeding him.

"Bog was the same way, weaned himself off the milk without a fuss," Griselda comments.

"Well hopefully BB doesn't take after Marianne in that," Donald chuckles. "Annabelle had the hardest time weaning her, Dawn too. My girls were just so stubborn and wanted it all."

"It's okay, Dad, they'll find her," Marianne comforts, watching her dad wipe away the tears from his green eyes at the reminder of his missing girl.

"Roland is crazy stupid but not that stupid," Sunny adds. "He won't hurt Dawn because he values himself too much and his own vanity will keep him from doing anything that might get him hurt. Remember how loud he screamed and how fast he ran when Marianne went after him with that baseball bat a few days after BB was born."

"I still can't believe you had that bronzed," Donald laughs.

"Is that why you have a bronzed baseball bat with "To Roland with love" carved on it," Thomas asks, looking up from his plate?

"Hey, they were too stunned to take pictures and I wanted a memory of that moment," Marianne answers smugly, laughter ringing from around the table. "It was priceless."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bog grins, dressing in his nightclothes, hours later and he still can't get that picture out of his head.

"What is so funny," Marianne asks as he enters the bedroom?

"Ye chasing Grange with the baseball bat mere days after giving birth. I knew ye were tough, a fighter through and through," he answers, finishing his bedtime habits.

"I don't feel like it," Marianne mutters sadly. "How many times in just the past two days have I lost it? How can you think I'm tough and a fighter when you keep having to rescue me, a damsel-in-distress?"

"I can call ye many things, Marianne, but a damsel-in-distress ye are not," Bog affirms softly. "Ye're just a battle-weary knight, needing rest and a helping hand. Ye've been fighting too long."

"Feels like for ages. It was easier when Mom was alive but after she died," Marianne sighs roughly. "Dawn was only three and Dad had to work, so he hired Lizzie Darkwood as a live-in nanny and housekeeper. Pat Darkwood was hired along with his wife as cook and handyman. It is how we know Sunny, we grew up with him since he was four. Boy, Granddad had a fit. I think Dad just delighted in shocking him in his racism because about seventy percent of his ideas were just because Granddad didn't like it. Though, good thing all of them turned out to be the best ideas ever."

"Really," Bog asks, settling on the bed?

"Let's see. Being friends with Uncle Bron and Mom were both to aggravate him. Your dad being of Scottish descent and Mom being an American born daughter of Italian immigrants," Marianne points out. "Mrs Lizzie was conceived in Woodstock, being a bit of a hippie herself, and Mr Pat is a descendant of a Cherokee princess and a buffalo soldier, Darkwood being what the tribe named him."

"So yer father purposely surrounded himself with people Jonathan Springs didn't like," he comments.

"Yeah. He wanted us to not be raised like Granddad was and how he tried to raise him, while at the same time limiting our exposure to Granddad's ideals. That was somewhat easy when Mom was alive because Granddad avoided the house like the plague. When she died, his way of consoling his son's pain was to give him more work," she murmurs sadly. "The Darkwoods were great but it was like we lost Mom and Dad."

"How old were ye when she died," Bog asks?

"I was ten. Dawn and I are separated by seven years and two lost brothers. Mom had a hard time carrying boys, she lost the one that was before me and died with the last one after Dawn. Dad blamed himself and I think Granddad did too because Dawn wasn't exposed to his bigotry like I was growing up," Marianne explains, curling up on the bed facing Bog. "I think Granddad was just scared of changing or being alone because for all his ideas, he stayed with Dad. No matter how rebellious Dad was and all the different people he was friends with, Granddad was always there, even if he said a rude or a derogatory remark. You know, a few months after he died, Dad found out that Granddad sent a large amount of money every year to the police station anonymously since the day Uncle Bron became chief. That was after Uncle Bron and he stopped talking and he nearly called him to tell him too but..."

"Is that why ye gave Grange so many chances? To not lose out on something like yer grandfather and father did," he questions, watching the shock go across her face?

"I...I don't know, maybe. I mean, when Dad convinced me to marry him it was shortly after Uncle Bron's death and his winning argument was about not letting a mistake and pride ruin a good relationship," she comments. "I didn't tell anyone but Roland about not being sure of our relationship and at the time I did think he was right about it being stress from work since I was focused on the Borderline Labs takeover, not like he knew that. During the marriage, I thought that once the baby was born then he would be more relaxed because he said it was only because I was pregnant and he was worried. Maybe I did stay because I didn't want to be wrong. Doesn't that make me wrong?"

"No. Like my mam said earlier, ye trusted the wrong person and did what ye thought was right. Have ye ever told anyone any of this," Bog asks, grabbing her chin to make her look at him?

"I don't really have many friends and the ones I do have are not really people you talk to about life. Growing up with Granddad's reputation hanging on my head resulted in most parents not wanting their kids around me, just in case their kids were exposed to him. At college, wanting an education instead of rejoicing the freedom from parents like a lot of the other students were, made me a target to quite a few college socially damaging rumors. Then the Roland incident, plus work and BB, weeded out the rest. I just didn't feel right telling Dad or the Darkwoods and neither Dawn or Sunny needed to be burdened by me," Marianne explains before laughing bitterly. "You haven't even known me for two full days and I've already burdened you and your family. You're probably getting sick of me."

"Never," Bog states firmly! "I don't know what ye were told that made ye believe to never tell anyone yer trouble but I do know ye can't keep believing that. Ye can't keep holding it in or ye'll break. Family is there to help each other and ye are family. If Da knew how much trouble yer grandfather's bigotry caused ye, he would have said to hell with it and we would have met years ago. Mostly, he didn't want to have to arrest his own wife for the damage she would have done to that old man."

Marianne shares a chuckle with Bog over the thought of Griselda railing into Jonathan Springs. It made a lot of sense why the two families kept apart, that woman is a force of nature. Cooing from the crib alerts them to BB's desire for food. Changing his diaper, Marianne looks back to the bed to discover Bog turned to the other direction while she was busy. Sitting in the glider rocker Griselda brought in during the day, she gives BB his night meal, glad they managed to stay on schedule today.

"So when do you usually make fried chicken," Marianne asks hopefully, causing Bog to laugh?

"Mam likes to host a lot of parties when she can, sort of a Mcgallrigh tradition she continues. Usually, the whole neighborhood gets invited, as well as the precinct, and whatever Mcgallrigh or honorary Mcgallrigh can make it. She hasn't done as much as usual since Da died, mostly because I've been working too much to help her, but now there will probably a gathering every weekend that has good weather. I promise to make fried chicken for ye when BB is weaned," Bog chuckles out at hearing her moan of distress.

"I'll hold you to that," Marianne swears. "Your family seems to have a lot of traditions."

"Yeah but some of them are not even that old. Briste Bron started when the first Mcgallrigh came to America and called it a land to break yer sorrows, therefore calling his first son born to him in America, Briste Bron, who in turn gave the name to his first son after him. The police officer tradition was actually just an extension of the Mcgallrigh belief to protect family and by doing that, their community as well. Most Mcgallrighs have a military background, including me. I joined after I graduated high school but decided to come home after my contract was finished because truth be told I am my mam's boy," he chuckles, not seeing the soft look directed his way.

"And the parties," she asks?

"That was actually an old tradition from Scotland for the family to get together. It was expanded by Grandda after he got elected as chief of police to include members of the precinct and friends, saying that friends were family too. Which Da took and enlarged to the neighborhood, saying neighbors are friends. Now that ye are living here, ye'll meet everyone who lives within a few blocks of here. I'm glad ye decided to live here, Marianne," Bog states shyly.

"Even with all the chaos included," her small voice nearly makes him turn?

"Only to spare ye the pain would I wish away the chaos but not at the cost of ever meeting ye and BB," his voice as soft.

A small loud burp interrupts the silence, erupting both adults into laughter. Bog turns back on his other side after Marianne gives the okay. Making sure the tyke has no more burps left, she lays him down in the crib and brushes back BB's short mop of dark brown hair.

"At least BB takes after my side of the family. I can only pray he doesn't inherit anything of Roland," Marianne comments softly, watching the infant fall asleep before heading back to the bed.

"Yer side is a fighter and keeping BB from acting like Grange will be an easy win," Bog states with conviction, shutting off the light.

"I'm glad you pulled me over yesterday and I'm glad I'm going to live here. Thanks for listening, for caring and for being a good friend. Goodnight, Bog," a large yawn following the soft declaration.

"Yer welcome. Goodnight, Marianne," Bog murmurs feeling the sleeping woman curling up against him.

Sitting straight up in bed and accidentally pushing Marianne in the process, Bog tries to find what woke him. Unhappy whimpering from the crib alerts him to BB but before can he go to him, his cellphone on the nightstand starts ringing again. Cursing, Bog grabs the offensive thing and turns on the light, the clock showing four-forty-eight.

"Bog," he barks softly into the phone! "What? Are ye sure? Aye, I mean yes. Did ye call Thomas? Alright. Thanks."

"Is everything alright, Bog," Marianne asks sleepily beside the crib, trying to calm BB down?

Not giving an answer Bog grabs his uniform and heads to the bathroom. Grateful that he took a shower last night after the guests left, Bog quickly shaves, brushes his teeth, and changes.

"Bog," Marianne questions more worriedly as he re-enters the room?

"I have to go. Thomas should be here in a few minutes to pick me up," he answers, reloading his gun before holstering it. "Go on back to sleep. Take my mother and BB with ye when ye come to the station to file the charges against Dalmond and Demetri. If I can, I'll explain then."

Moving to go out the door, he is stopped by her firm hand grabbing his arm and pulling him around. Looking at her big doe eyes combined with BB against her shoulder, he can feel that deep longing stirring up again. Sighing, he settles his forehead against hers.

"I'll tell ye when I can, I promise and a Mcgallrigh always keeps their word as humanly possible. Now I have to go, I'll see ye later," Bog states before kissing her gently and heading out.

Calling out to Loch and Glenn as he heads off the porch, and snickering at the unusually unhappy Thomas, Bog grabs the car door before freezing in shock.

'What did I just bloody do?'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning, sweetpea," Griselda chirps cheerfully. "We'll eat as soon as Bog gets down here."

"He got called into work a little before five," Marianne murmurs covering a yawn and trying not to trip on the dogs following her down the stairs.

"About yer sister or yer ex," Plum asks?

"I don't know. He didn't really tell me, just that he will explain when he can. Although he did say that I should take you and BB when I head to the police station," Marianne tells Griselda, placing BB in the highchair.

"We'll head there around eight if that is alright with you dear," Griselda agrees before tsking. "I remember when Bron got calls during the night for a case he worked on. I could have killed those criminals for not waiting for a decent time to cause trouble. Poor sweetpea, you probably couldn't go back to sleep, could you?"

Neither eagle-eyed mother misses the blush that spreads across Marianne's face at the question, plotting smiles crossing theirs. A look from Imp though keeps both Griselda and Plum silent as everyone starts on breakfast. At least outwardly silent, visions of weddings and little Bog juniors dance through the two women's minds. While outwardly calm, the youngest mother at the table has her own visions playing through her mind. All sleepiness had fled after the quick but no less passionate kiss, even after getting BB back to sleep with an early breakfast. Her lips, still feeling like a fire-brand hours later, can't keep the soft smile off at the memory.

'Bron, you old troublemaker. You're missing all the fun,' Imp thinks, shaking his head in amusement at the three dazed women. Keeping his curious brood occupied, breakfast goes by with less excitement then yesterday. During cleanup, Griselda explains her planned case against Mrs Demetri.

"Now, if you are not okay with this, feel free to tell me. I can whip up something else with no problem," she states after thanking Dahlia for retrieving her papers from the den.

"Truthfully, I don't mind. She gave me enough trouble just trying to rent from her and then dealing with her for nearly five months. It took her less time to find out about my situation then Mr Dalmond did and she was more vocal with her opinions," Marianne replies.

"She has done this before," Plum asks shocked?

"Not as bad as this but she always said something every time she showed up," Marianne admits.

"Don't worry. After I'm through, she might learn to keep her mouth shut. Just look these papers over and sign them, then we can head to the station," Griselda suggests, handing the papers over.

"I'm glad I stopped at the post office during my lunch break yesterday to change my address. I'd rather not have to deal with Mrs Demetri anymore then I have to," Marianne murmurs, signing the papers before handing them back.

After making a few copies and armed with the video, Griselda ushers Marianne and BB out the door. The ride to the police station is anything but quiet, as the older woman fills the silence.

"Oh, I hated having that man on the witness stand," she fumes at the memory. "Every time I had to cross-examine him, I could have strangled him. Always had to drag out the questioning and he made it seem completely innocent but I knew better. One day I had enough and after court, I stormed after him and demanded that he take things seriously. And you know what that cheeky devil did?"

"What," Marianne ask, trying not to laugh?

"He asked me out on a date, that, that, that, ooooh," Griselda answers angrily, reliving how mad she was at the time.

Marianne starts laughing at her tale, picturing a younger Griselda and a younger Bron. The laughter is contagious as Griselda starts laughing too, her anger forgotten, and BB's giggles rise from the backseat.

"So what happened next," Marianne's giggles nearly overpowering the question?

"I actually turned around and walked away. Next thing I knew, he started calling my name and then runs after me. Which wasn't that far with those long legs of his, but he starts walking beside me and asking me why I was so mad. He honestly had no clue," she sighs exasperatedly. "Well, truth be told, I was quite smitten with him and only got angry cause I thought he only pulled those stunts because he didn't respect me. Bron was horrified when I told him that, minus the smitten part mind you, and actually apologized on his knees. Believe you me, seeing a six-foot-nine man in full police uniform on his knees apologizing quite loudly in a busy courthouse wasn't a sight you normally see. I took pity on him and agreed to the date...after several minutes anyway."

Cracking up again after that last remark, Marianne pulls into the police station parking lot and they head inside after unlatching BB's car seat.

"Dad, Sunny, what are you two doing here," Marianne asks walking into the building?

"Chief Sinclair called and said to come in," Donald explains. "Didn't he call you too?"

"Uncle Imp said that they were on their way when I called the house," Bog answers, walking up with Jack and Thomas.

"First things first, why were you called in this morning," Griselda demands?

Avoiding the question, Bog grabs BB's car seat from Marianne and directs them to an empty room. He sighs in relief at his mother's compliance and makes sure everyone takes a seat before sitting down beside Marianne.

"Miss Dawn Springs was found early this morning, around four-thirty," Jack starts. "A patrolling officer noticed an abandoned warehouse was disturbed and had investigated, discovering Miss Springs inside. Now before any more is said, I assure you she is physically unharmed."

The relief at that statement washes over the room like an ocean's wave. Marianne notices the dark cloud hovering over Bog.

"There is something else though, isn't there," Marianne questions to him?

"At the hospital, she was discovered to be dehydrated and," Bog pauses, swallowing heavily.

"Miss Springs was found with a very large dose of Love Potion in her system," Thomas finishes solemnly.

"WHAT!"

The loud noise causes BB to cry, forcing the explanation to stop as Marianne tries to calm him without much success. Noticing her trouble, Bog offers to take him and walks out the door, staying by the window.

"She is ok," Jack reaffirms. "The drug is relatively harmless and she will be fine after it runs its course. The doctors did have to place her in an isolated room until Love Potion is out of her system. They concluded that she was given an undiluted dose, roughly around the time she was abducted. Unfortunately, in a court of law, any testimony from her will be invalid thanks to the drug's properties."

"Though the testing on the clutch is not yet finished, some good news is, that the hair found with the key was not Miss Springs'. Once we get a positive id that it is Mr Grange's, placing him at the scene of the crime, that will be enough to charge him with abduction," Thomas explains.

"You are sure," Donald asks?

"We have enough evidence to arrest him already," Thomas assures. "Mr Dalmond's confession of allowing him into the Happy Tots Daycare, where he proceeded to take unauthorized pictures of young Mr Springs. The parking lot video showing his tampering with Miss Springs' car and placing the envelope on the passenger seat. Though the envelope showed no evidence on it, the contents are pieces of evidence themselves. Not to mention, Miss Springs' own statement of Mr Grange's character and conduct of before, during, and after their relationship is clear evidence of stalker behavior."

Marianne looks away as her father looks at her questioningly. Donald opens his mouth but closes it as Bog walks back in with a calmer BB and sits down beside his daughter. Again noticing the subtle and almost unconscious leaning towards each other, Donald can only hope his girl finally found someone who she can let in. 'I was wrong about Roland and so many other things but please let Bog be the right one,' he silently begs, brushing his hand through his graying dark brown hair, sighing almost inaudibly.

"Where is Dawn," Sunny asks desperately?

"At the moment, she is in the psychiatric hospital with guards on duty. I'm afraid you can't go see her until the doctors give the all clear. With how concentrated the dose was, it might be another day or two," Jack explains, watching as the young man seems to deflate with a soft wail.

"Separation anxiety," Marianne states to the concerned looks. "Sunny and Dawn have been nearly inseparable for fifteen years, never going more than a day at most without contacting each other."

"That would account for Miss Dawn Springs' random hysterics since Love Potion enhances an individual's present mood," Thomas mumbles.

"Thomas, contact Dr Mckenzie and inform her of this," Jack orders before addressing Sunny. "It might be best to stay here for a little while. If it will help Miss Springs then you may be allowed to talk with her, though you still won't be allowed to actually see each other."

"Why not," Griselda asks as Thomas leaves the room?

"As the first officer, the paramedics, and the orderlies were quite traumatized, we were forced to limit her exposure to only female attendings," Jack coughs out, his face turning a shade of red. "Miss Springs is quite innocently affectionate with the male gender at the moment."

Marianne starts cackling and Donald covers his mouth trying to keep the laughter in, knowing their relative's rambunctious affections quite well. Sunny, however, pulls his beanie lower on his head, his mocha skin getting darker.

"You got lucky the other day, Bog. I can just imagine an even more hyper Dawn. How many have gone deaf so far," Marianne snickers?

"They put her in a padded room and the sound still gets through. The only consolation is at least yer sister is on key but does she have to know every annoying love song," Bog grouses, Jack echoing his groan of pain at the memory.

"Sunny's fault," Donald and Marianne comment, looking at the embarrassed and sheepish teenager.

As Sunny and Donald leave to head to the psychiatric hospital with Dr Mckenzie's approval, Jack turns to Griselda.

"I talked to Sergei yesterday after your son called me. When Bog informed me of Miss Marianne's decision to file charges today, I called Sergei to come in after Imp confirmed you had already left the house. He is waiting in my office to speak with you," Jack informs her, standing in her way to keep her from storming into his office. "I'm begging you, Griselda, please don't cause any trouble."

"Bah! I'm not gonna cause any trouble, so stopping worrying," Griselda states, moving around him and entering the office. "Don't Mrs Mcgallrigh me, you old goat. My client..."

Jack groans as the door close on the rest of the conversation. Bog snickers as the view from the window portray a terrified man with Griselda in a full-lecture mode in front of him.

"Come on, I'll help ye file the charges against Mr Dalmond," Bog manages through the snickers. "That isn't going to take long."

True to word, Griselda does exit the office several minutes later, smugger than a cat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Returning home after filling out more forms and stopping at the store to get food, including the twins' promised reward, Marianne sets out to organize her boxes after lunch. The problem was that with all the chaos, none of the boxes were marked. Opening the next box in the living room to see it's content, Marianne chuckles to herself about Griselda's dealings with Sergei Demetri. Turns out that Mr Demetri was more worried about public viewing then his wife portrayed. Not wanting the scandal should it be brought to a court of the charges facing them, he eagerly discussed settling it out of court.

"Still feels like shut up money," Marianne comments, hearing Griselda repeat it to the rest of the family. "This one is from the bathroom."

Dahlia marks the box and moves it to where the other bathroom boxes are.

"It is shut up money, no matter what the legal term is. After all, ye could probably get a lot more if ye filed the charges and took it to court but they would also lose a lot of public approval for his law office," Plum answers, opening another box. "This one seems to be from the kitchen."

Daisy marks the box and moves it to where the other kitchen boxes are.

"I'm more surprised he agreed to transfer that property to you without a fuss," Imp notes, handing Daffodil the box he opened. "It's from the living room."

Daffodil marks the box and moves it to where the other living room boxes are.

"I may have implied that they allowed the break-in because of inadequate safety measures to the door that the city required of all rented properties to have and which the police report would confirm, thereby forcing Marianne to move out and making it easier for Dawn's abduction. So, of course, he agreed to transfer the next door property to her, less money he has to pay outright and out of all the houses they rent out, that one gives them the less profit. He thought he was being shrewd and outwitting me for agreeing to it, ha. His old age must be catching up to him or he would have remembered that property is next to mine," Griselda cackles, grabbing the box Iris brings in. "Why don't you two take a break? You've been bringing boxes in for hours."

The twins drop dramatically on the couch, causing everyone to laugh, before grabbing their bag of goodies.

"How is yer sister, Miss Marianne," Irving asks, biting into a snowball?

"My dad called while I was upstairs putting BB down for a nap. With Sunny talking to her through the door, she calmed down a lot and started telling him about everything since he dropped her off at my place. Though the police can check out what she tells them, Chief Sinclair said that the courts will not accept her testimony," Marianne answers, giving Dahlia another box to mark and place.

"How come," Iris asks, eating a zinger?

"A flaw in Love Potion that I wasn't able to fix. After it wears off, she won't remember a thing from the time she was drugged," Plum sighs. "It was designed to enhance the emotions naturally but when tested on humans, the subjects couldn't remember the in-between afterward, at least not on a conscious level. Then the liquid product was stolen and all work on it ceased during the investigation."

"I have a question," Marianne states.

"Go ahead, sweetpea. You can ask us anything," Griselda replies, giving her full attention.

"Why does Bog seem to shut down around the mention of Love Potion," Marianne asks, watching the other adults look at each other uneasily? "I noticed he did it yesterday morning, as well as yesterday afternoon, and then this morning he did it again. I tried asking him when I was filling out the charges against Mr Dalmond but he avoided it."

"Well honey, the story," Plum starts.

"AURA," Griselda growls!

"What! She has the right to know if Bog wants to pursue a relationship with her," Plum argues back, ignoring the young woman's deep blush. "Ye know he won't tell her since he is still insisting that he is at fault."

"She is right, Griselda. It isn't a secret anyway. Everybody that she'll come in contact with at the gatherings all know," Imp's calm voice cooling the glaring match. "Besides, this might help Bog because Marianne understands the pain of misled love."

"Alright but we'll start at the beginning," Griselda concedes. "It was after Bog finished his active duty and went through the police academy. He passed with very high marks and was hired in his father's precinct. Shortly after he graduated, a nearby small town had a devastating freak accident that killed several of their officers. Each precinct sent a few of their own to help them, Bog was chosen and performed so impressively that their sheriff asked for him to be transferred there. When his military contract ended, the sheriff convinced him to run for his job, and the town elected him. That picture was taken after he was sworn in."

Marianne looks at the wall Griselda is pointing at. Placed next to two other pictures of a man in a police chief uniform, obviously his father and grandfather, Bog stands proudly in his sheriff uniform.

"Everything ran quite fine until Bog took a fancy to a girl, Angelina," Griselda growls out the name.

"Weeks after they started dating, some unexplainable robberies started happening," Imp continues. "One day, Bog caught her with very important files. He had left her alone for only a few seconds to finish up his duties before going on their date and came back to his office because he forgot a paper. He was put on administrated leave during the investigation, though no one blamed him, not even the victims. He was found not guilty and the station changed their policies of allowing significant others to wait inside the building, but Bog resigned from his position and requested a transfer back here. He blames himself, even when no one else does."

"And what about Love Potion," Marianne asks, her heart aching?

"It was about fourteen months ago. Bog was depressed because of that girl and the whole situation, so Thomas told him about a party on his street. This was before Thomas married Sam and moved to this neighborhood," Plum explains. "Thomas had planned to go with him but at the last minute had to cancel, managing to convince Bog to go anyway. We were actually visiting at the time, so when Bog came home quite disorientated the next morning, that was probably what kept Bron from socking him. Despite the Scottish reputation, no Mcgallrigh is a drunk and none is tolerated. It took me a few minutes because after all it really is no different from a really bad night of drinking, but I recognized the symptoms of post-Love Potion thanks to the fact that he couldn't remember a thing after taking a drink from the punch. I had Bron take him to the hospital, where he tested positive for Love Potion and negative for alcohol."

"Is that the police report I read about," Marianne questions, her mind whirling? "The public report didn't release any names, the date, or the place the incident occurred at, citing that all involved were victims of a criminal act."

"That is the one," Griselda confirms. "Bron had the party host questioned but he was also drugged and couldn't remember the names of all the guests since he gave an open invitation. Those he did invite beforehand were also drugged but they did say that there were multiple people there they didn't know, then everything got muddled after drinking the punch that the host said contained no alcohol, and none of the victims had alcohol in their system. Unfortunately, there was no punch left to test, the investigation went cold, just like the theft and no culprit or motive was found to drug an entire party."

BB's whimpering through the baby monitor distracts Marianne from her thoughts and she heads upstairs. A diaper change and feeding later, they head back downstairs. Her mind still going over the learned information, puzzle pieces seeming to click into place, Marianne goes into the living room with a question burning on her lips.

"Iris, sweetie, you grabbed one of Bog's baby boxes," Griselda unknowingly interrupts.

"Huh? No, I didn't, Aunt Grissy. That is Miss Marianne's box," Iris points out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I could have sworn that is Bog's baby picture on top. Maybe I shouldn't have mocked Sergei's age, I'm getting up there myself," she chuckles out. "Or maybe I'm just seeing mini Bog everywhere with grandchildren on my mind. I nearly called BB, Bog, several times yesterday."

"Well he does look a lot like him," Plum affirms, not noticing Marianne in the doorway. "Once those two get married, BB might even think Bog is his father with how young he is."

Imp points to the frozen woman, laughing at how sheepish the two wedding plotters get when they notice her. Dahlia takes that moment to grab the family album in the den.

"Mama and Aunt Grissy are right. Look," Dahlia softly states, holding Bog's baby picture down against BB's picture.

"Where was that party at fourteen months ago," Marianne manages to ask through the stunned silence?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'What a day,' Bog sighs in the backseat.

"Cheer up, Bog," Thomas remarks, unfortunately back to his chipper self. "At least Chief Jack let us get the next two days off since our day off was interrupted with Johnson's accident."

"One of life's ironies. The guy has a dangerous job and has no trouble until he plays baseball with his kid," Sam comments. "How long did HR say he'll be out?"

"At least six weeks, but he'll be assigned strictly to a desk job until they know his arm healed properly. The bat cracked his humerus, his poor kid is probably traumatized," Bog answers. "And I don't want a day off until Grange is in jail where his sorry carcass belongs."

Sharing a look with his wife, Thomas goes straight instead of taking a right. 'Time for the long way home,' he muses, thankful Bog is brooding too much to notice.

"There isn't anything you could do more," Thomas injects firmly. "For three days you've been high-wired and you need rest. What if when we do get the call that Grange has been spotted and you are too tired to do your job or worse, you crack under the strain. You think Miss Marianne would be able to trust you if she thought you could change at a moments notice. Could you trust yourself?"

Bog swallows thickly, understanding what his partner didn't want to say. More experienced officers have cracked under less strain and with how much he wants to get Roland...the thought nearly makes him nauseous. 'Maybe a day off is best,' he concedes.

"Besides, you can spend the days off with your new son and his mother," Thomas adds, a cheeky grin in place.

Sam's loud laughter drowns out Bog's yell as Thomas finally takes the turn down their street. Deciding to take a parting shot, Bog innocently asks when they'll be having their own son and cackles at their matching crimson faces before tailing out of the jeep. Still chuckling, he walks in the front door, only to stop suddenly at the abrupt appearance of Marianne.

"Ye need to be careful showing my mother BB's pictures, tough girl, or she might get persistent ideas," Bog cautions jokingly, staring at the two photos she is holding to him.

"Bog, this one isn't BB's picture," Marianne's voice a little shaky, motioning the photo in her right hand. "That is you."

"What," Bog asks, grabbing both photos to examine closer? "Can't be."

"Look at the dates," Marianne insists.

Curious eyes peek out the living room. Marianne's question was barely asked before Bog arrived home. Without explanation, BB was given to Griselda and the photos were taken to Bog.

"Bog, they told me about Angelina," Marianne confesses, watching his face change from confused to furious.

"That wasn't," he starts!

"And also about the Love Potion incident," she interrupts.

Bog grinds his jaw to keep his angry words in and barely manages not to crush the photos in his hand. Turning his fury instead to the onlookers, figuring they were more a fault then her, Bog opens his mouth and shuts it promptly at the soft fingers against his lips.

"I asked them the same thing you refused to answer this morning. They figured that if I knew the whole story, I would understand why you didn't want to talk about it, and I do," Marianne explains, feeling Bog calming down. "Now I need you to understand but to do that you have to answer my question. Where was that party you went to at?"

"I can't tell ye," Bog says, gently removing her fingers. "Out of respect for all the victims it wasn't made public knowledge and the others preferred it that way."

"One-zero-two Basil Avenue on March twenty-ninth," Marianne states firmly.

Bog's anger returns at full force to glare at his family but turns to confusion at their confused looks and shaking heads.

"How did ye," Bog starts to question?

"Your aunt said Love Potion after effects are no different than getting really drunk," Marianne evades. "Your mother said all the victims the police were able to investigate, including you, had no alcohol in their system and couldn't remember a thing after tasting the punch. The party was an open invitation to anyone who wanted to come, hosted by Daniel and Derrick Sorrel."

"No, Derrick Sorrel was the host of the party. His older brother was out of town at the time," Bog corrects automatically before shaking his head. "Who told ye, Marianne?"

"Did Dawn say anything about who abducted her," she evades again, hearing Bog growl in frustration?

"Yes," his voice strained. "There were four men but she only recognized two of them. One being Roland Grange and the other, Zachery Warren. We tried to find Warren but he also has not been seen since Friday. Now, tell me how ye know so much about the party!"

"A friend of a friend, Bog. Roland's best friend is Zachery, who is friends with the Sorrel brothers," Marianne answers softly, almost seeing the gears moving behind the crystal blue eyes in front of her. "That is the party Roland took me to."

Bog had never been more grateful that Bass Mcgallrigh had this house built solid as he fell against the wall and slid down it, ignoring his family's alarm. Marianne wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to stay grounded.

"What is going on," Griselda demands, handing BB to Imp to leave her hands free for maximum threat?

"I don't know, Mam," Bog answers slowly. "Marianne, are ye sure?"

"Too many coincidences, Bog. That place at that date, the non-alcoholic punch, no memory of the entire night, and seemingly drunk after effects. Think," Marianne insists! "The Love Potion gets stolen three years ago and doesn't show up again till fourteen months ago at a party in a punch bowl, then three days ago at my house. Roland and Zachery present at both times. I bet you anything, that if you showed Dawn pictures of the Sorrel brothers, she would confirm that they are the other two with Roland."

"Daniel Sorrel wasn't at the party though. He didn't arrive home from his business trip till the next afternoon," Bog manages to get out, his mind whirling with the implications.

"Daniel was there. I remember Roland talking with him, Derrick, and Zachery when we got to the house around nine. He was the one who talked to my dad before noon the next day, saying that it was his party," Marianne affirms. "Bog, you have to believe me!"

"I...I believe ye," his voice more subdued, standing up slowly before grabbing his cell phone and dialing. "It's Bog. No, I don't think anything is fine at the moment but if Marianne's suspicions are correct then Grange is also connected to the Love Potion theft and the drugged party. Alright. Before ye come here though, is Dawn Springs still drugged? Good. Send a picture of Daniel Sorrel and Derrick Sorrel to the hospital and ask if she knows them. On the grounds that Daniel Sorrel lied about his alibi during the party and has two eyewitnesses that he was in the city on March thirtieth before noon. Thanks, Chief Jack."

"Briste Bron," Griselda demands, tapping her foot?

"Not now, Mother," Bog sighs out, heading upstairs. "Chief Jack is coming here and everything that can be explained will be then. Alright?"

Nodding her consent, Griselda watches her son, years above his age pressing down on him. Turning to Marianne, she notices, she too is watching Bog with an open yearning on her face. Ushering everyone back into the living room to finish the boxes, Griselda can't help hoping her assumptions are correct. 'Let something good come out of this mess,' she prays silently. With the distraction, it isn't until Jack's arrival nearly an hour later that she realizes Bog had not come downstairs again.

"I'll go get him," Marianne volunteers, heading upstairs while Jack settles into the living room.

Figuring he probably was taking a shower or bath when he doesn't respond to her knock, she opens the door cautiously. Noticing the bathroom door open, she calls out before looking around and can't keep the smile off her face at the scene. Laying halfway on the bed and half dressed, Bog breathes softly in his sleep. Knowing there was no way she could move him all by herself, Marianne heads back downstairs to get help.

"Just take off his gun belt and the other boot, dear," Griselda instructs softly after they maneuver the sleeping man onto the bed. "It won't matter if his pants get wrinkled. I'll just iron them right."

"He must be exhausted," Marianne comments, doing as instructed.

"He pushes himself too hard," Griselda grouses, laying a blanket on her son before grabbing Marianne's hand. "If what you need to tell Jack is about what I think it is, what are you planning on doing about it? Are you going to stick around?"

"I was hoping I could stick around before," Marianne shyly admits, biting her lips. "I guess I'll follow Bog's lead and what he wants to do. I've already caused so much trouble for him, I don't want to push him into something he isn't ready for."

"Don't worry, sweetpea. He is ready," Griselda reassures, heading back downstairs. "I'll make sure of it."

Chuckling at the woman's determination, Marianne takes a seat on the couch and notices two things. One, the absence of twins, triplets, and dogs. Two, her little heart-taker scored another victim, as the police chief, in full uniform, sacrifices his dignity to coo at the infant before clearing his throat and getting down to business.

"Your suspicions were correct," Jack confirms. "I took the pictures to the hospital myself and had the staff give them to your sister, along with several others. She picked the Sorrel brothers out immediately, though she couldn't give their names, she identified them both as Grange's other accomplices. I put out the order to have them questioned and arrested but at this point, I think we will get the same answer as the other two."

"Did she see the men before she was drugged? Because if so, then her identification of them will be valid in court," Griselda comments.

"Yes, she did. According to her statement to Mr Darkwood, she had just opened the door and entered the house when she was grabbed by the men. She fought and kicked at them repeatedly before smashing the tv remote, which turned the tv on and allowed her to see them clearly. She did say that they seemed shocked when they saw her but car lights pulling into the driveway startled all of them. They managed to pour a liquid into her mouth and put her in a sack, carrying her elsewhere," Jack states. "I'm surprised Bog didn't tell you any of this. He was quite upset to learn that they were still in the house when he pulled up."

"He didn't get the chance to tell," Marianne explains. "You see, I was asking them why Bog shuts down everytime Love Potion is mentioned and they told me about Angelina and the party. As they were talking I realized that there were too many coincidences. Remember my statement on Friday of my experience with Roland?"

"I did read Bog's report. Fine," Jack amends begrudgingly at Marianne's raised eyebrow. "I may have overheard your conversation."

"The party Roland took me to was on March twenty-ninth at one-zero-two Basil Avenue," Marianne states, watching shock ripple over Jack. "Like I said Friday, I don't remember that night after I took a drink from the punch that Roland swore had no alcohol in it. I assumed that I got drunk since Roland said I did, said that everyone did."

"Wait, ye mean to sa..."Plum's voice gets muffled behind Griselda's hand.

"When we got to the party around nine, the house was nearly filled with people and I saw Roland talking to both Sorrel brothers and Zachary before handing me the punch," Marianne continues, ignoring both Imp and Griselda's efforts in trying to keep Plum silent. "I thought Roland drank from the punch but the cups weren't clear so I can't really be sure. It was Daniel Sorrel who talked to my dad the next day before noon to confirm Roland's story."

"And now Love Potion reappears in the hands of Mr Grange," Jack muses. "The investigation last year did prove that all the victims were drugged with the stolen Love Potion and Miss Dawn Springs' blood work came back with the same results. This places Grange, Warren, and the Sorrels at multiple crime scenes together."

"How do we know that this is the same batch that was stolen and not a manufactured one," Imp asks?

"There is an easy way to prove this," Plum speaks out, managing to get away from her silencers, the couch between her and them. "After the theft, all research was stopped on Love Potion. Each Love Potion batch has a distinct signature that stays in a person's system for years, at last research was five years. It is actually impossible to make two of the same signatures, I tried. Merely get the blood tested and it will show up whether it is the same one or someone is making an illegal batch. To make it, however, they would need to get the research from the only two sources that have it, me and Borderline Labs, both impossible."

"Mrs Hewit didn't appreciate working on her day off but when she was informed why we needed it so soon, she worked as quick as she could. She confirmed that the signatures are the same as the stolen batch," Jack affirms.

"Brenda was the best lab partner anyone could hope for," Plum comments fondly. "I'm glad they didn't fire her as well, though, that could be because she does own five shares of Borderline Labs."

"So tomorrow, Marianne needs to get her blood tested at Borderline Labs to confirm she was drugged with Love Potion and while there also get one other test done as well," Griselda states, looking to the young mother.

At the confused looks, Marianne places the photos Bog dropped, onto the coffee table. Two identical infants staring at the camera.

"I think Bog is BB's father."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

".ive...ore...min.s...Ma."

Griselda chuckles at the sleepy complaint before running her fingers through her son's hair again.

"Come on, Bog. If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to sleep tonight," she comments fondly.

Another pass of fingers finally gets drowsy eyes to open before closing because of a yawn. Opening his eyes again, Bog focuses on his mother, sitting on the bed beside him.

"How long have I been asleep," he mumbles?

"Not long. Only about thirty minutes from when we noticed you fell asleep. I would have let you sleep longer but you need to eat. My poor boy, you've been working too hard," Griselda softly reprimands.

"Work doesn't stop just because I'm tired, Da said that. Is Chief Jack here," Bog asks, moving to get up but Griselda's hand keeps him laying?

"Here and gone. We were so busy helping Marianne finish with her boxes, that we didn't realize an hour went by since you came up here. Jack arrived and when Marianne came to get you, she found you asleep," she explains, chuckling at her son's groan. "Don't worry, I helped her put you to bed properly. Imp kept Plum and his brood downstairs."

"Uncle Imp resisting embarrassing blackmail? Must have fallen in a twilight zone," Bog comments. "The past few days sure feels like it anyway."

"Don't get too excited. Sam gave us an incriminating photo yesterday when she came over for the party. I thought I raised you better than to go in a women's restroom," Griselda teases, cackling at her son's promises of retribution. "But in all seriousness, dear, we need to have a talk."

"About," his tone resigned?

"We'll start with what Jack informed us. He went to the hospital himself and Dawn picked the Sorrel brothers out of several photos, confirming them as the other two men. Marianne then informed him of what she told you," Griselda answers. "I may be old, Bog, but I'm still as sharp now as I was before. I figured out the same thing you two did before she spelled it out to the others."

"Yer not that old, Mam," Bog denies, ignoring the last part.

"I know you don't want to think about it but I am. Back to the subject," she insists. "Marianne is going to Borderline Labs to get her blood tested for Love Potion tomorrow because Plum said the drug's signature would still be in her system. You are going to go with her and you are also going to take a paternity test for BB."

"She...she told them I might be BB's da," his voice small?

"You missed the fun when she dropped that bomb," Griselda cackles. "I don't think I've ever seen such a sight. I nearly thought Jack had a heart attack, Imp was so stunned that he fell off the couch, and Plum fainted."

Bog laughs softly before turning on his side toward her. His eyes soft and full of doubt.

"But what if I am," Bog asks slowly? "How can I be a da to BB? What do I do?"

"If you are, then that would be good for everyone involved. Both you and Marianne will have something good come out of that awful situation and BB will never have to grow up with Roland Grange hanging over his head. You'll be a great dad. All you have to do is the same thing you've been doing, sweetie," she answers, brushing his hair back again.

"And...and what about Marianne? I yelled at her," his dismay clear. "I shouldn't have lost my temper at her, she was only trying to make sure I was okay. How can she be sure I won't be like Grange? How can I be sure?"

"Briste Bron Mcgallrigh," Griselda snaps! "I'll not tolerate you putting yourself down like that. You are a good man!"

Pausing to give her chastised son a kiss to his forehead and a tight hug, Griselda softens her voice, hoping that this time, she can get him to listen.

"Briste, I know Angelina hurt you," her heart pains at her son's flinch. "She hurt you bad but it wasn't your fault. None of that whole mess was your fault. You trusted the wrong person, did what you thought was right, and when everything went wrong, you tried to fix it. You are a good man and everyone knows it. I wish you could see it too."

"Mam," Bog sighs. "It's not that easy. It shouldn't have happened. It was my job to protect those people and my fault they lost all that money, some their own priceless heirlooms. I should have done something to prevent it."

"Do you blame Marianne for what has happened to her," Griselda asks?

"What! NO," Bog yells, pushing his mother's hand and sitting up! "How could ye say that? Grange is at fault for using her. It isn't her fa...what?"

Bog looks at Griselda's crossed arms and raised eyebrow. Rewinding their conversation in his head, he gives up trying to figure it out and shrugs his shoulders.

"If you can't blame Marianne for what happened with Roland then why are you blaming yourself for what happened with Angelina," she finally asks, keeping her pose? "I love you but you are not God. You could not have stopped it, for the simple fact that you didn't know. Quit blaming yourself for being human. The very people that were hurt by that girl did not blame you and they thanked you for bringing her to justice. If you can't get over the pain one child gave you then you're going to miss out on the love a woman can give you. When we told Marianne what happened, do you know what I saw?"

"What," Bog asks hopefully?

"She was proud of your accomplishments and her heart broke for your pain," Griselda answers. "Like you said, she asked us because she was worried for you. Worried because you're still in pain and anyone with eyes can see it. I already talked to her when we were putting you to bed right. Sweetie, she wants to stick around but she is waiting for your decision. Marianne doesn't want to push you into anything you don't want and she doesn't want to cause you any more trouble."

"But she isn't any trouble," he denies vehemently. "I've told her that. All the craziness of the past few days feels worth it when I see her and BB. They make me happy but to see her in pain breaks my heart and the thought of BB in danger terrifies me. She told me so much, things she said that no one else knows, and I felt so privileged that she trusted me but when she mentioned Ange...Angelina, I thought for sure that was going to end. She is so tough and strong, a fighter. What chance do I have?"

"A fighting one, you lunkhead," Griselda remarks, hitting his shoulder. "You're so busy admiring her that you don't see that she is admiring you. Don't give me that look, she is too."

"Ye sure it's not because I came to her aid, being at the right place at the right time," Bog mutters, though not believing it himself and ignoring the hope welling up?

"Say that to her and you might get another sucker punch, this one well deserved," Griselda quips, watching him rub his jaw at the reminder before holding his hand out in distaste at the coating of make-up. "She isn't that kind of woman and you know it, or else she'd be in love with that Sunny fellow. Quit making excuses. You know I'm right."

"What if I'm not BB's da," Bog asks?

"You are his dad, one way or another. By choice or by blood, it doesn't matter. Besides, if blood really does matter to you then you can get started on my other grandchildren," her son's soft laughter her reward. "Now, come on, dinner should be ready. You better change your pillowcase though, because that concealer got everywhere. I thought I got you a better one than that."

"Ye did but I had to rush out so fast this morning I couldn't put it on. The bruise looked so bad that Cory Jefferson used the kit his daughters left in his car to cover it up before he headed home," he mutters, stretching and sighing at the accompanying cracks.

"You're so much like your father," Griselda muses, his stretching bringing back fond memories. "I swear, if it wasn't for you taking after my thin figure, I would think you were his clone sometimes. At least you didn't take after his cheekiness. Although, I do wonder what you did this morning to cause Marianne to blush so at breakfast."

Bog freezes in mid-stretch, his own face blushing as his memories offer their own repeat. Clearing his throat, his gets off the bed and starts grabbing his clothes. His mother's wide grin following him burns an imprint in his back.

"I uh...I...I kinda kissed her before I left for work," he mumbles, flinching at Griselda's squeal of delight. "It was an accident! She was so worried and looking at her and she was holding BB and...and."

"Relax. She certainly didn't have any complaints, if her expression this morning was any indication," Griselda quips. "It's not a bad thing when you can already picture being together with a person."

"Ye don't think it's too soon? I mean, with circumstances being what they are," Bog asks, fidgeting with his fingers?

"Is that what you're worried about? All of this, is because you think love has a time frame? Dear, love happens when it happens, sometimes fast and sometimes slow. You need to tell her and talk to her, as well as listen," she points out. "Mutual communication is the key to a successful relationship. You almost weren't even born because of the misunderstanding your father and I had before we even dated. Now get dressed and come downstairs."

"Yes, Mam," he responds before heading into the bathroom.

Griselda closes the door behind her and points down the hallway, waiting before they're a distance away before speaking.

"How much did you hear," she asks her companion?

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really. I just came up to tell you dinner was ready and then I heard you yell at him and I didn't want to interrupt and..."Marianne trails off.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to yell at you," Griselda reassures.

"Does he really see himself that way," Marianne asks? "I mean, he is a great guy. Considerate, caring, and strong. He has done so much for us and he didn't even know us. He didn't have to help us but he did."

"Sweetpea, you know the pain someone you thought you loved can inflict on you, you're still experiencing it," Griselda explains gently. "That girl hurt Bog deeply, maybe even worse then what Roland did to you because you got something good out of the whole ordeal that kept you fighting, BB. But Bog stopped fighting and he went to a dark place for quite awhile. His father and I convinced him to move back in here, to keep us old folks company and so we could keep an eye on him. That party happened and it almost seemed he was back to his old self but.."

"Uncle Bron's death," Marianne asks hesitantly?

"Bog was working late that day and Bron decided to wait up for him while I went to bed. That cheeky devil's last memory he gave me was...well, none of your business," Griselda amends, blushing like the younger woman. "When Bog came home, he thought Bron fell asleep in his chair but the dogs wouldn't leave him when Bog called them. It was Bog's scream that woke me."

Griselda pauses to wipe away her tears and to shake the memory of that horrible scream out of her memory. Patting Marianne's hand on her shoulder, she gives the young woman a grateful smile.

"Like I told my son, you two need to talk and to listen to each other. If you think something might come up as a problem later then you need to discuss it now. Love is easy, it's remembering that you love them when something goes wrong that is hard. Whenever you get to that point, just call me in and I'll take the little ones so you two can get started on my next grandchild."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After washing his face and changing his bedding, Bog heads downstairs with the laundry basket and his mother's words ringing in his head. 'Matchmaking aside, when has she ever been wrong,' Bog thinks?

"I thought only your pillowcase got filthy," Griselda comments as he goes through the kitchen to the laundry room.

"It got a bit everywhere, so I figured I'd wash it all," Bog replies, loading the washer and starting it.

"Don't you put your uniform in there," Griselda warns.

"I know, Mam. I'm only putting the bedding in," he chuckles out.

"Ooh, that bruise does look horrible," Plum notes as Bog re-enters the kitchen. "Maybe you should leave the concealer off and make the criminals wonder how bad the other guy looks."

"Funny," Bog deadpans, giving in to BB's demand for a hug before sitting down. "When am I getting rid of you troublemakers?"

"I thought it was funny and tomorrow after my appointment with Borderline Labs at nine-thirty. Kids don't have school, thanks to a teacher's meeting, so we might not leave till after lunch. But don't rejoice too much my dear nephew," Plum singsongs. "We'll be back next month."

"Also, Jasmine and Richard got transferred to this military base," Imp adds, smirking at Bog's groan. "Violet decided to go to the community college here and Heather mentioned that she and Victor were talking of moving closer to us."

"Don't forget that Primrose will be returning from her studying abroad this year and will probably stay with us for awhile," Irving remarks, enjoying the sounds of his tortured cousin.

"Maybe Rosemary and Jason will decide come back too, now that Jason finished his military contract," Iris suggests.

"Oh God, please no," Bog begs complete with folded hands. "Not the whole lot in one year."

"Didn't Rosemary say they were expecting a new baby," Griselda asks, snickering at her son?

"Oh I forgot to mention," Plum exclaims! "Heather is expecting too and Jasmine just called this morning to say they found out yesterday that she is carrying their first. Oh! Isn't it exciting! New babies everywhere!"

"Good thing ye can't have anymore," Bog mutters, accepting the plate Marianne hands him.

"Nothing is stopping ye," Plum bites back.

Everyone laughs at Bog and Marianne's matching blushes before settling down to eat. Bog hums in delight at first of the steak.

"Ye outdid yerself, Mam," Bog compliments, the second bite tasting just as good.

"Not me, dear," Griselda denies. "Marianne cooked dinner today. We picked up the steaks before coming home and she had them marinating since. They are delicious."

"Thanks," Marianne replies to the collective agreements. "I'm just glad I can have steak, though I did have to tweak the sauce to cut out most of the spices. BB seems to enjoy it since he always gets happier after I eat it."

BB takes no notice of everyone's laughter, taking another bite of mashed vegetables his mother gives him. Reaching as far as the highchair will let him, he tries to grab Bog, fussing to be picked up.

"No, Briste, dinner first," Marianne reprimands, giving him another spoonful.

Chuckling at the fussy baby, Bog reaches his hand over, allowing BB to grab it. Content with the compromise, BB turns his attention back to his mother for another spoonful but keeping a grip on his prize.

"Ye mad that I didn't pay attention to ye when ye woke this morning and when I came home, are ye," Bog asks?

"He was quite fussy when you went upstairs," Imp mentions. "Babies remember grudges, so you better be prepared to make it up to him."

"Well BB, I'm off tomorrow, is that sufficient for ye," Bog asks leaning close to the infant?

BB babbles loudly and pats Bog on the face before grabbing his hand again. The watching family awes and chuckles at the interaction. Griselda looks knowingly at Marianne and nods her head before continuing to eat.

"Poor thing is going to be so unhappy when he and his mother move out," Plum comments. "When is Mr Demetri going to sign over the house?"

"The current tenant's lease is up in two months, so not until then," Griselda answers, glaring at her sister-in-law for interrupting the moment. 'Not at all, if I can help it,' she thinks before continuing. "It was agreed to let them finish the lease's term, though Sergei did sign the contract stating that the property belongs to Marianne and if the agreed on restitutions are not met by ninety days then she can take the matter to court, along with charges of a violated contract."

Neither dinner nor clean up take long and after placing the bedding into the dryer, Bog heads to the box-free living room, where a dire battle ensures for life or death. The brave teenage boy facing off alone against his determined sisters while the adults spectate. Chuckling at the argument, Bog takes a seat on the couch between his mother and Marianne.

"We are not watching one of those Disney princess movies," Irving complains. "Ye probably can sing every song and recite every line already."

"Well, we don't want to watch those superheroes," Daffodil states, Daisy and Dahlia nodding their agreement, their blonde curls bouncing. "They're always in trouble."

"How about Barbie," Iris asks, receiving a betrayed look from her twin? "What? You said no Disney princesses."

"I hate all princesses," Irving sulks. "Why can't there ever be a movie about a prince or a king? Why do girls get all the power?"

Chuckling at her nephew, Griselda grabs a DVD off the shelf and puts it in, knowing that at least this will get an agreement.

"Brilliant, Aunt Grissy," Irving exclaims as the menu pops up!

The opening credits of House of Mouse plays as the kids settle into their places. Soon laughter takes over as in this episode Scrooge McDuck makes trouble for the gang by trying to make everything cheaper. Goofy playing as Puck in Midsummer Night's Dream and then messing everything up elect more laughter. Griselda nudges Bog's side at the wedding scene, to which he nudges her back, knowing why she selected this episode.

'You're not as subtle as you think, Mam,' Bog thinks, as Griselda selects the next episode. Marianne nestles deeper into his other side with BB between them. Laying his arm around her, BB grabbing it so it crosses Marianne's stomach, he looks back over to his mother and can almost see the wedding plans behind her smug grin.

"Not to be insulting, Bog," Marianne starts, settling BB in his crib. "But your mother is as subtle as a foghorn."

"Isn't that the truth," Bog laughs, coming out of the bathroom. "I have no idea how she knew all the episodes that had a wedding or a baby in it. I'm sorry, I hope she didn't make ye uncomfortable."

Shaking her head negative while laughing, Marianne heads into the bathroom. Finishing his bedtime habits, Bog sits on the bed to lean over the crib and let BB take his hand. The tyke happily plays with his fingers while Bog helps him sit with his other hand.

"What if I am yer da, wee lad," Bog asks softly?

"Would that be so bad," Marianne replies, walking in to sit beside him?

"Ye don't know me, tough girl. We just met and then ye needed help, so of course ye think I'm a decent guy because I helped ye but I'm not," he denies.

"You don't know me either," she answers. "You keep calling me tough and yet since you met me there has been one trouble after another. How are you so certain it isn't my fault, that I haven't been playing you?"

Marianne places her fingers over Bog's mouth to stop his protest, smiling at the feel of his lips pressing a soft kiss. Ducking under his arms and laying her head against his chest, Marianne draws strength from his heartbeat.

"I overheard your conversation with Griselda when I came up to tell that dinner was ready," she confesses, hearing the rumble of the non-verbal question. "From when she called your full name. I couldn't tear myself away and I didn't want to, truth be told. Your mother is right, you are a good man. I'd be proud if you were BB's dad, one way or another because I know he would grow up to be a good man too, along with whoever else comes along."

Feeling drops of water hitting her head, Marianne reaches up to place a kiss on the bruised cheek, tasting the salty liquid. Liquid gold stares into liquid blue but BB's desire for food interrupts them. Chuckling at the impatient child, Bog wipes away his tears and settles on the bed like he did the night before. Marianne decides to sit up against his back, giving BB his meal and grabbing Bog's hand.

"Your mother talked to me afterward, also telling me that you and I should talk to each other," Marianne continues, his grip reassuring her. "I told her that you are a great guy, being so considerate, caring, and strong. She told me that Angelina hurt you worse then Roland did to me because I had BB to keep fighting, but that you stopped fighting and you went through a dark time. I was too scared to ask her what she meant by that."

"Not as bad as what ye're thinking. I didn't really take care of myself properly and I knew it but it never got that bad," Bog reassures her, before pausing as a thought occurs. "Did ye ever think of ending it all? Marianne? Marianne, ye can tell me."

"Looking back on everything, I can say with certainty that I didn't love him, just what I thought he was, but at the time, I thought I really did. I thought everything would be okay if we just worked it out. It was after I moved into the house and suddenly it hit me how alone I was, how I would always be valued based on my family. Everything just seemed so overwhelming, I almost did," Marianne answers quietly, seeing Bog's free hand white-knuckle the sheets. "BB's crying brought me back to my senses and I couldn't leave him, not like Mom left me and Dawn."

"Oh Marianne," Bog chokes out, bringing her captive hand to his lips.

"It's okay, that was months ago and I'm good," she comforts. "Anyway, Griselda also told me that you started getting better and then...then you found Uncle Bron."

"I thought that after Angelina played me and laughing at me afterward, admitting she was only interested in me to get the information for her and her real love, I thought my heart was as broke as it could get. The party energized me in a way because after, it felt like I had a purpose, that I could hit rock bottom and get right back up to fight. Of course, if I really did meet ye at the party then no wonder I felt so," Bog comments grinning, looking at her slightly. "Then I came home that night and Da...he just wouldn't wake up. I begged him to but he was already gone. Mam had to use my radio to call dispatch because I couldn't. He worked so hard, that he just fell asleep and..."

Bog turns his head into his pillow to muffle the sobs, feeling Marianne letting go of his hand to run her fingers through his hair. Marianne looks up as the bedroom door opens, the key in Griselda's hand answering the question of how. Lifting herself onto the bed, she places her own hands on her son and looks to Marianne.

"Uncle Bron," Marianne answers.

"Oh Briste, I miss him too," Griselda says, giving her son a hug. "We just can't keep the ones we love on this side of heaven forever."

"But he was fine," Bog protests, turning his head to look at her. "He just had his check-up and everything was fine. Why did he have to go then? Right after I..."

"Your father would be so angry at the pair of us, each of us blaming ourselves for his death," Griselda remarks, brushing his hair from his face. "I know, I blamed myself too, thinking that if I stayed awake with him instead of going to bed that he might still be here. But there wasn't anything anyone could have done and nothing caused it. Something that helped me, dear, might help you too. Remember how he died, he was at peace and the coroner said he had fallen asleep before his heart stopped. On his face, that great big grin of his, the one he always wore when he knew a terrific joke and couldn't wait to tell you. Remember that, Briste, not the shock or the pain, just the peaceful happiness. Remember him."

Marianne slides off the bed to put BB in his crib, the infant falling asleep fast, and wipes her own tears before returning. Griselda produces a package of tissues out of her housecoat, handing one to each of them.

"Sorry," Bog mumbles, wiping his tears again.

"Don't ever apologize for feeling pain," Griselda reprimands, hitting his shoulder hard and electing a cry of pain from him.

"I'm surrounded by wee violent women. I know Da would get a kick out of that," Bog mutters, glaring at said women, who just laugh at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Pulling into Springs Enterprise, Bog debates whether to wait in the car or to go in. BB's squealing answers him as he unlatches the car seat harness. The pair elects quite a few looks as Bog walks up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you, sir," the receptionist asks automatically, his eyes noticeably trailing over the dark bruise and the figure before him?

"Yes. I'm here to see Miss Marianne Springs," Bog replies, ignoring the slight disdain his clothes get him. 'Is it really that surprising for someone to walk in here wearing this? Honestly, you think they don't wear jeans and t-shirts themselves,' he thinks biting his cheek to keep from speaking out.

"I'm afraid, sir, that," the man starts, his voice reflecting anything but regret.

"Bog," Marianne interrupts, entering the lobby! "Just in time. Dad let me get off a little early for lunch."

Bog has to bite harder to keep from laughing at all the shocked faces as Marianne walks over to him and rubs her nose against BB's. He can't stop the chuckle when BB clings to him instead of reaching out to Marianne's open arms.

"What? You don't want Mommy anymore," she pouts dramatically?

"Of course not. He wants his new daddy instead," Donald answers, walking up himself.

"Dad," Marianne yells, her face flushed!

"Ye've been plotting with my mother, haven't ye," Bog mutters, feeling his own blush creeping up?

"She may have mentioned something the other night," the older man answers, a wide grin crossing his face. "Although, Bron and I did talk about the advantages of an arranged marriage between our children and..."

Donald's laughter follows them, as Marianne grabs Bog's arm and practically drags him out of the building. Putting BB in his car seat, Marianne settles in the passenger seat, giggling at their persistent parents. Bog's own laughter echoing hers, as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward the other side of the large city.

"I take it that ye mentioned why I was driving you today," Bog finally gets out.

"Yeah. Chief Sinclair called not long after I got there that Dawn could be picked up, the effects of Love Potion had worn off, and that they couldn't let Sunny take her home without Dad's permission. Dad wanted us to have lunch with him but I told him that I couldn't today. When he asked why then I had to tell him what we found out yesterday," Marianne answers, her wince giving away the stressful conversation.

"That bad," he asks, his own wince in place?

"Well," she trails off, motioning with her hands, grimacing. "Let's just say it is actually a good thing no one can find Roland or his friends. Of course, when I mentioned the other test we are taking...Dad fainted."

"How did he take the news after? I mean about the possibility of BB being my son," Bog asks, after coughing to cover his laughter?

"You heard him," she points out. "I think our families already have us mar...uh...together before we can really talk about it. I mean, every time we start to talk, something comes up and we haven't really had that long to be alone."

"Yeah, last night was," he sighs heavily. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. Ye think after a year I would be able to handle it and then we were both too tired after Mam left."

"You are so lucky you are driving right now or I'd hit you," Marianne remarks, her glare sending shivers down his spine. "Like your mother said last night, don't apologize for your pain. Griselda also told me that we should discuss now everything that we think might be a problem later. In this traffic, we have a little while before we get to the labs."

"Mutual communication is the key to a successful relationship," Bog quotes. "Honestly, tough girl, I have no idea what I'm doing. I had a set plan when I was in school, so I wasn't looking for a girl, maybe a few dates here and there but no girlfriend. Even after school, there wasn't anyone, not until Angelina and that was kind of a whirlwind romance. She came, she saw, and she conquered. We were only dating for about four months and she had a way of how she wanted to be courted. So I did it because I thought she was the most beautiful creature I ever saw, so sweet and so gentle."

"But it wasn't how you wanted to date her, right," she asks, receiving a shocked look? "Bad relationships are something we have in common, remember? So, do you still love her?"

"No, I don't think I really did. I was fascinated by her, she was like an exotic being and she was interested in me. I'm not much good to look at and I know it, the few girls I did date reminded me of that. Angelina didn't seem to care about the too tall or the too skinny or even the scars I picked up in the service. While the theft and dating me to get the information was surprising, truthfully, I wasn't all that surprised of finding out later that she had another boyfriend," he remarks, flinching at the hit on his arm while waiting for the stoplight to change. "OW! What did ye do that for?"

"I also agree with your mother of not tolerating you putting yourself down like that," Marianne answers sharply before softening. "There is nothing wrong with the way you look. I, for one, find you quite attractive, inside AND outside."

"I've seen yer ex's picture," he sullenly reminds her, rubbing his hurting arm.

"So? You are attractive and Roland is good looking, he does have a modeling career after all, but there is a difference between the two. True, I might have only stayed in the relationship even doubting he loved me only because he was so good looking but once I saw how awful he really was, I knew he would never love me like I thought I loved him and I left for good," she explains. "I told you I was having doubts about the relationship before the party and we were only married for nearly five months, not counting after I filed. His excuses lost their meaning that last day, showing me that I'm worth nothing to him except what he can gain."

"What did Grange do that day," Bog asks, watching his companion freeze? "Marianne? What did he do?"

"We actually had separate bedrooms. One, because I said we needed to build trust again, though I wonder if it was ever there to start with, and two, the doctor said to refrain from intercourse while I was pregnant because of the risk of complications I could have inherited from Mom," Marianne starts, grabbing Bog's offered hand like a lifeline. "Roland swore it was fine, that he loved me too much to put me at risk, so I never saw it coming. I was actually on maternity leave but that day there was a special meeting presentation and Dad wanted me to be there since it was my project. BB wasn't due until the next week, so I thought it was okay to show up as long as I didn't do anything and I even checked with the doctor. When I left the house I felt fine but when I got ready to turn on the street with the gatehouse, I realized that those weren't butterflies I was feeling. I went back to the house and walked into it to get Roland since he didn't have work till later, but the obvious sounds from his bedroom said he was already busy. Desperate Housewives are real."

'That great son-of-a,' Bog thinks angrily, as he pulls off to the side of the road and turns off the car. Growling his anger, he brings Marianne's hand against his face.

"Bog," she asks in concern?

"To call him a pig would be an insult to the pig," he manages, breathing in her scent, the almond-cherry soothing him. "I'm surprised your father didn't kill him months ago. Marianne? Oh, tough girl, this is another one of those things no one knows, isn't it?"

"I think Rory knew," Marianne admits. "Rory Grange, Roland's dad, didn't make one fuss when I filed for the divorce, unlike his wife and son. When Mr Stein told me that I could file for an annulment instead, Rory was the one who suggested it to him, stating that the circumstances that led to the marriage agreement caused it to be made under duress. Afterward, when we had a business meeting together, Rory talked to me without anyone around and told me he knew Roland was unfaithful, that he didn't blame me for leaving. He even congratulated me for having the bravery to leave, for choosing self-worth over people's approval."

"Strange words for yer ex-father-in-law to speak," Bog mutters, starting back on the road, now calmer.

"Roland came by his indiscretions honestly. It's no secret of Tabitha Grange's many male admirers, the woman has been called Aphrodite incarnate, and there is much speculation how two black-haired brown-eyed parents produced a blonde-haired green-eyed child," she comments. "Rory admitted as much when we talked but at first he loved his wife too much to cast her aside and then he became too afraid of the damage she could cause to his business and the loyal ones who worked for him. He said he told me all that so I wouldn't blame myself. That was actually the day after I had that dark moment and somehow he knew I needed to be told that."

"Do you see Rory Grange that much," Bog asks, pulling into Borderline Labs?

"Last Monday was the most recent business meeting we had and I brought BB with me," she answers before chuckling. "You know, Rory mentioned that he hoped that Roland lied about being BB's dad. "The kid's too cute," he said. Boy, he is going to be happy when he finds out all the trouble Roland is causing. He might be able to disown him without the social backlash."

"Is there something in the water or the air? Because I swear, nearly everyone we've been around lately is dropping unsubtle hints," Bog chuckles, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"It's spring," Marianne replies, taking the car seat out. "At the cost of comfortable clothes, we must beware the cupid flu and everyone gets infected at the sight of a baby."

"Speaking of clothes," he starts as soon as their laughter dies down. "Why did yer receptionist give me such a disdainful look? I would think it's bad for business to do so to a potential customer."

"You're wearing that," she points out.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing," Bog asks indignantly, taking the car seat from her?

"Absolutely nothing," Marianne muses under her breath, raking her eyes down the light green long-sleeved t-shirt and dark grey jeans, not snug but certainly not loose. "It's comfortable but Sean has a strict business fashion sense and considering he is working his way through college for a fashion degree, it's not that surprising. It's a good thing Sean is great at his job because even Dad avoids him if he's committing a fashion error. He won't be with us much longer though because he graduates next year and HR's been informed of a deadline."

"He put in his two weeks notice a year in advance," Bog states, pausing in his reach for the building door.

"I told you that he is great at his job. He says that this way we can already be on the lookout for a replacement, though HR did tell him to reaffirm it next year," she explains, walking through the door after Bog opens it.

"Welcome to Borderline Labs. I'm Sykes Chipperton and I'll be glad to help you today," a green-eyed man states suddenly, startling the two at his abrupt appearance.

Bog notes that the receptionist behind the desk seems to be startled herself by Mr Chipperton's conduct, revealing to him that this was not customary around here. Remembering Marianne's mention of the man on Saturday, Bog casually places his arm around her waist, not trusting him. His graying blonde hair may suggest his age but older age meant more time to learn questionable behaviors and his eagerness was blaring warnings in Bog's mind.

"Never you mind, you old squirrel. They have an appointment with me," an older woman interrupts, before gesturing to a door behind her. "This way, you two, we can perform your tests in my lab right back here."

"Of course, Mrs Hewit," Sykes says, his smile very strained before storming the opposite way.

"I figured the old squirrel would be up to something. Good thing Ignatius told me you were coming while Aura was in with HR," Brenda whispers as they enter her door, making sure her salted black hair blocks anyone from reading her lips.

"Did he tell ye why we were coming," Bog asks, setting the car seat on a chair? "Wait a minute, ye're Uncle Imp's sister."

"Yep, I got everything ready but shhh, the old squirrel don't know Aura and I are sisters-in-law and I'd prefer to keep it that way," Brenda answers, handing them cups of water. "First off, let's get some DNA samples from all three of you, it'll make the test more conclusive with both parents. So rinse and spit, to wash out debris."

"The old squirrel," Marianne asks, following Bog in taking a big gulp of water?

"He likes to bury his nuts in other people's yards."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are all the women you're related to that blunt," Marianne finally asks as the car stops at a red light?

Bog looks over at the same time as she does and they can't hold the laughter in anymore. After nearly coughing out their lungs, a quick mouth swab and blood drawn later, the trio were shooed out of the lab with a promise to get the results as soon as possible.

"I'm beginning to think so," Bog admits. "Still got a little bit of time before yer break is over. Do ye want to grab a quick lunch at a diner or head home for a bite? Mam should have some lunch left."

"Home, please. Dad said I could take a little longer break if necessary," she answers. "I actually don't want to eat out until Roland is in jail."

"Understandable," he remarks, reaching his hand out, feeling her gripping back. "Ye can always come home for lunch. Mam usually makes a little extra in case I do. Did ye get an appointment at yer garage to get yer car locks changed or did ye decide not to do it?"

"I called them Saturday. They ordered the parts but didn't want to make an appointment until it arrives. Because of the situation, they have it on priority but it still might not get here until Wednesday, no later than Friday though. It will be on a day Sunny is working because they know he is the only one I let work on my car and they only get my business because of him," Marianne states.

"Sunny is a mechanic," Bog asks?

"Yep and a very good one. He is planning on opening his own garage one day but wants to get plenty of professional experience, including his degree. You should have seen him drool when he saw your car and he begged me to convince you to let him work on it next time you need anything done. So here is me convincing you," she remarks.

"Wouldn't his height be a problem," he questions, turning down their street?

"He may be as short as Griselda but don't let that fool you. I've seen him work on a Hummer H2 SUV alone, the owner betting him he couldn't do it. She is now an avid fan and refuses to let any other mechanic work on her vehicles," she brags. "Sunny is the best brother ever and if Dawn stops looking everywhere else, he'd be my brother for real. A not-so-secret secret is Sunny loves Dawn, everyone but her knows it. She also doesn't realize that she loves him too, hence why she never dates a guy more then once and always goes to Sunny for everything. He knows everything about her from her last meal to her latest crush and my go-to guy to find about her dates. He tells me the details and I provide covert security with him. Man, he is not going to let her out of his sight for days after this."

"I had a hunch about his feelings on Saturday, most of his talk was about yer sister after all. Maybe something good will come out of her abduction and they'll confess it to each other," Bog ponders, pulling into the driveway and noticing Aunt Plum's van is still there.

"We can hope," Marianne mutters. "They tell each other everything, so maybe they might finally talk about this."

"Marianne," he grabs her hand reaching for the door handle. "Something I want ye to promise me and I'll extend the same promise to ye."

"What," she asks, the intense look in his eyes letting her know this was serious?

"Please don't hide from me," Bog begs. "Ye've told me so much that ye said no one else knows, things ye've hidden from them but don't do it to me. No permanent secrets between us. If ye really can't tell me because I wouldn't understand then talk to Mam but please don't keep hurting yerself."

"Bog," Marianne sighs, her eyes misty, before leaning over and placing her head against his chest, his hand held close to her heart. "I'll try but it's hard. I've had to keep my guard up for so long and not trust anybody, not even my own family. With you though, it's easy to talk to you and to trust you, frightfully easy. I don't want to burden you. I'm scared that I'm going to drive you away because these feelings are strong and they're nothing like it was with Roland."

"I'm right here, Marianne, and I'm not going anywhere," he firmly states, wrapping his other arm around her. "Maybe it is kinda sudden and strong, that doesn't make it wrong or fake. If I'm doing something that makes ye uneasy then tell me and I'll do the same. We'll take it as slow as we need to, for our own peace of mind and no one else's. Ye had actually made quite the impression at the park and Da would probably say that it was love at first punch."

"Cupid's arrow, huh," she quips through the mutual laughter. "I may have shamelessly goaded Dawn into telling me everything she knew about you after I finished lecturing her. Your favorite color is green in shades of a forest, you have a sweet tooth but mostly prefer sweet fruit, you like classic rock music but not so much heavy metal, you have a green thumb, and you love the older fairy tales."

"So, that is why Mam was quite persistent after she called yer sister. The little princess must have told her about yer interest and they were already plotting to get us on a date. Well, what kind of son would I be to disappoint my mam," Bog mutters before drawing back, lifting Marianne's head, and kissing her soundly?

"FINALLY!"

"You knew she was on the porch, didn't you," Marianne accuses after reluctantly pulling back?

Bog merely chuckles before exiting the car. His mother's beaming face looks on as he unlatches BB and walks up.

"So? I take it you have everything settled," Griselda beams. "Now, I have a few plans to suggest for the wedding but don't let that..."

"Mam," Bog yells! "We just got together, don't ye think that is little soon?"

"Bah! A good wedding takes at least a year to plan, so the sooner we start the better. I mean, it took your father and me nearly a year just to coordinate all the families' schedules. Then we have to plan for the honeymoon and boy, does that take some big decisions," Griselda continues, walking back into the house.

"I'm sorry," Bog grimaces as his mother continues speaking.

"Don't be," Marianne chuckles out. "I overheard the triplets arguing over who gets to be the flower-girl when I got off work on Saturday and I then overheard your mom and aunt talking yesterday about after we get married."

"and then...Hey, are you two listening to me," Griselda demands, noticing the pair is still on the porch?

"Mam, Marianne has to go back to work. How about lunch first? Then we'll deal with everything else later, a lot later," Bog remarks, handing BB to Marianne and steering Griselda to the kitchen.

"Oh fine," Griselda sulks before perking up. "How did the visit to the labs go?"

"Quick. Good thing ye told yer sister we were coming, Uncle Imp, because Chipperton met us at the door. He seemed far too eager to help," Bog answers. "Not to mention, how he knew we were coming in the first place is quite suspicious."

"I figured I had better give Brenda the heads up because he wasn't all that happy when we walked into the labs. Apparently, he hadn't read his memos yet and was quite furious to find out that the case was being reviewed," Imp remarks, finishing his lunch. "Most likely he was headed for Brenda to find out what I talked to her about when he spotted you."

"Don't try to figure that old squirrel out, dear nephew, ye'll rot yer brain," Plum comments before lowering her voice so the kids don't hear. "He is as screwy as he screws and that is saying something. He probably thought ye were married and was trying to charm Marianne since he only goes after married women."

"Mrs Hewit said something to that effect," Marianne says softly, placing BB in the highchair before fixing a sandwich for herself. "She said she'll probably have the blood work done tonight but the paternity will take three to four days at minimum. She also said she was going to take the testing home with her to keep them from being tampered with. Was that something you had to deal with when you worked there?"

"We had no proof, mind you, just like the theft but there was sometimes tampered tests," Plum confirms, before checking to make sure the kids are still in the backyard playing with the dogs. "Even our bosses had their suspicions about the old squirrel, mostly because of their own wives, but he somehow got all those shares and then they couldn't get rid of him."

"Ye think he could be responsible for the theft, don't ye," Bog asks, after swallowing a bite of sandwich?

"I'm positive but Bron said he had a tight alibi, even if it did cost that woman her marriage. I don't remember her married name but I think her name is Stella Dawson. Are ye alright, honey," Plum asks the chocking Marianne?

"Fine, just fine" Marianne coughs out, Bog hovering worriedly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, it was the latest gossip in the labs before I got fired. All of his affairs became common knowledge once they were known and there were quite a few guessing pools too on how long it would take him to charm his way into bed when a lovely married woman was introduced to him. Even Brenda and I had to fight him off when we started working there," Plum affirms. "It'd be an insult to the pig to call him such and would also violate company policy, so we took to calling him squirrel. He knows why but he can't take it to HR because they don't recognize it as slander. Why do ye ask though?"

"Her married name was Stella Warren, she is Zachery's mother," Marianne answers, looking at the shocked adults. "Zachery, who also has blonde hair and green eyes, and who I thought was Roland's younger brother when I was first introduced to him. Stella is also Tabitha Grange's close friend, which is why their sons are friends. I'm beginning to get vertigo from all these coincidences."

"I swear, if I didn't have to drive ye back to work, I'd have a dram of Scotch," Bog laments, brushing his hand over his face.

"Nothing is stopping me. Good thing we keep these on hand for recipes," Griselda remarks, heading to the cabinet underneath the stairway but pulling out the rum instead and pouring it into a small glass. "Now let's review. All of this started three years ago with the Love Potion theft. Bron was restricted from a full investigation by the majority of the shareholders and Plum was found not guilty but fired anyway. Sykes Chipperton had a solid alibi by a woman he was having an affair with, whose son is at a crime scene both two and three years later that involved the stolen drug. A crime scene he shared with three others, one who shares identical features, correct?"

"They could pass as twins if it wasn't for the fact Roland is ten years older," Marianne affirms. "Now that I think about it, I met Roland shortly after I started buying up the shares. In fact, the meeting where I met him at was also to talk to Rory Grange to buy his shares, his wife already sold her shares months ago when the theft was reported because she claimed not wanting to have anything to do with an irresponsible company. I don't know who bought her shares but at this point, I think it's a strong bet that it was Sykes Chipperton."

"Then we have the fact that the two crime scenes are the only times since the theft that this drug has appeared," Griselda continues. "All the known guests of the party requested confidentiality on the incident to the public eye but all confirmed that there were more guests there. The party hosts, who share both crime scenes as well, lied to the police during the investigation. Roland Grange lied to Donald and Marianne about the party, claiming everyone was drunk. When Marianne is found pregnant months later, he claims to have sired the child and coerces into marriage, roughly after you managed to purchase nearly all shares of Borderline Labs. Sykes Chipperton thwarts Donald's attempts at reopening the investigation and vocally expresses his displeasure when he finds out. This leads to the possibility of five accomplices to the theft, the drugged party, and the abduction."

Imp lets out a low whistle and leans back against his chair. 'What a mess,' he thinks, too stunned to speak.

"Griselda, ye know ye can't prove that in court. The defense would claim it as circumstantial evidence at best and a conspiracy theory at worst. More is the pity," Plum laments, getting up to call her brood in.

"Maybe not but it might be enough for a judge to grant a search warrant on the homes of Grange, Warren, and Sorrel," Bog injects. "Mam, will ye keep an eye on BB while I take Marianne back to work? I'm going to pop into the station afterward to talk to Chief Jack and let him know about all these coincidences. He might decide it's worth looking into."

"No working," Griselda demands, patting his cheek as he gives a kiss on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Griselda! He refused to tell me anything until we got home," Marianne complains, walking into the front door.

"I know, sweetpea. He wouldn't tell me either," Griselda grouses, glaring at her son as he enters the house. "So, now that we're both here, explain!"

"How about after dinner," Bog suggests, trying to keep from smiling?

"Briste!"

"Alright, alright," Bog concedes laughing. "Into the living room, might as well get comfortable."

BB squeals happily as his mother picks him up from the playpen and sits down on the couch. The two women wait expectantly as Bog decides to take the recliner.

"Well? What did Jack say," Griselda motions impatiently?

"First he yelled at me for coming in on my day off but when I explained why I came in, he called the district attorney to come to the station," Bog explains. "Miguel Rodela agrees it's too coincidental and while there isn't enough to investigate Chipperton yet, it is enough to put him under monitoring on suspicion. Rodela had a hunch to contact each of the known victims and I think we found the motive Da couldn't find. Once he explained the warrants facing the Sorrels, each of the victims confessed that the Sorrel brothers were blackmailing them and have been for a year. The blackmail being some form of evidence of their behavior while they were drugged and threatening to go to the public or their relatives with slanderous accusations. With the police agreeing to the victims' request for confidentiality the blackmail would be more damaging then if it was made public knowledge. Judge Haddock agreed to the search warrants and Chief Jack was putting the teams together when I left."

"Blackmail? Those poor people but it does make sense and at least gives some comfort that there was a purpose, not being some random attack. They were smart enough not to try to blackmail a police officer, I'll give them that," Griselda comments.

"That is about all the brains they had," Bog quips. "Even if the DA can't charge them with Dawn's abduction with her identification of them, this is will put them in jail for decades. Also, further testing on the hairs from the key revealed that the several strands didn't belong to the same person but two and the clutch had several different DNA imprints from sweat and a few drops of blood. Yer sister must have beat the hell out of them with it before they got it away from her."

"That's my girl," Marianne boasts. "On that note, I got some good news from Dad when I got back to my office. Turns out Dawn has finally stopped looking everywhere else and freaked out the staff at the hospital at the same time."

"What did she do," Bog asks?

"Even though Sunny was given permission to stay there last night, they wouldn't let them see each other until Dawn was given the all clear and Dad gave his permission for Sunny to take her home. She had tackled him on sight and they were only mildly worried because he was holding her just as tight," Marianne explained, holding back her laughter. "Dawn told Sunny that she loved him and caused the staff to retest her for Love Potion."

"So they didn't believe her, that is a hoot," Griselda cackles. "How did Sunny take it?"

"Dawn said they were done with the test before he stopped his living statue impersonation and then he double checked he was hearing right before he tackled her instead," Marianne chuckles out." I was right, there is no way Sunny is going to let Dawn out of his sight but she says it is fine because she is clinging to him just as much. After Dad got over his shock that it finally happened, he gave Sunny his blessing to marry whenever they decide they are ready but only after college."

"Did ye tell him about us," Bog shyly questions, rubbing the back of his head?

"Somebody beat me to it, with picture evidence at that," Marianne comments, eyeing the older woman.

"Well, look at the time! I better put dinner in the oven," Griselda remarks, quickly escaping the room.

Shaking his head in laughter, Bog moves to sit beside Marianne, wrapping his arm around her and allowing BB to grab his hand. Giving in to his desire, he leans down to kiss her and moans at her eager response. 'You win, you stubborn thing,' he concedes to his heart.

"As happy as this makes me, we have things to discuss," Griselda interrupts, entering the room again.

"Don't ye think Marianne should be able to fix her room the way she wants it first," Bog comments, after pulling back? "There is plenty of time to talk, Mam."

"I know, dear, but," Griselda sighs heavily. "At my age, you worry too much about possibilities and want to get everything done as soon as possible."

"Ye're not that old, Mam, ye'll be around pestering yer great-grandchildren to get married," Bog says uneasily.

"I'm nearly ten years older then your father, Bog," Griselda reminds him. "You're my only child and I just want to make sure you are okay, just in case. I plan to stick around for a long time, so forget any idea of putting me in a nursing home. I'll wait for the wedding plans till you give the okay but I do have a few questions for you, Marianne."

"Go ahead and ask. Decorating can wait," Marianne comments, rubbing Bog's side to comfort him.

"Most of my concern is about BB actually. I had a hard time getting pregnant and had a hard time with Bog. I remember Bron mentioning that Annabelle had hard pregnancies herself and that she actually died from complications. Did you have any trouble yourself? I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you with all my talk of babies. If it's too risky, don't take it," Griselda states, watching in concern at the misty golden eyes.

"You really mean that, even if BB isn't Bog's son," Marianne asks?

"Of course, sweetpea. I'm sorry about all my talk of babies but it never donned on me till this afternoon that you might not be able to have any more children and I never want you to think I expect it of you as a daughter-in-law," Griselda affirms, settling on the couch beside the young woman and giving her a hug. "I remember how hurt I was after the doctor told me that it was too risky to get pregnant again after I had Bog. I will never judge you so I don't want you to worry about that and it isn't..."

"Griselda," Marianne interrupts, giving BB to Bog so she can hold the other woman's shoulders! "I swear, Dawn has the same ability to talk without breathing. Let me explain. To the doctor's surprise, I didn't have any complications during the pregnancy or labor. I even had BB only an hour after my water broke, which happened minutes after getting to the hospital. Both BB and I were fine during and after labor."

"Then why did ye ask...Oh," Bog pauses. "Yer mother?"

"I was a kid, Bog, not stupid. I remember how sick she got when she was carrying Dawn and Mom and Dad wasn't quiet when they talked," Marianne admits. "Dad wanted Mom to quit but she wanted to have a son, even though the doctors kept telling her it was too risky."

"I remember the temptation that I felt myself to try again and all the remarks the old biddies of my day told me," Griselda acknowledges, feeling sympathy. "Your mother probably got all kinds of comments and didn't realize the full consequences until it was too late."

"Being with Roland was helpful to understand why she did it. Doing something because you wanted something so bad," Marianne adds. "Since her own parents disowned her when she married Dad instead of the man they chose, she wanted Granddad's acceptance of her and she thought that a boy would do it."

"That's why Jonathan blamed himself. Did he ever make any comments to her," Bog asks?

"About having a grandson, no. About half-Italian grandchildren, yes. Told you I grew up with a lot of his bigotry," Marianne reminds. "But Mom wanted a son so bad, that after I called the ambulance when I found her bleeding, she told the paramedics to forget about her and save the baby. It was the last thing I heard her say because she died shortly after arriving at the hospital and my brother had died on the way. She wasn't a bad mother, she wasn't, but after she died I hated her all the same because she chose to leave us."

"Oh sweetpea, no one really chooses to leave like that," Griselda consoles. "Your mother must have known it was too late for her and just wanted to protect her son."

"I don't hate her anymore for it. It was when I was carrying BB that I made peace with it completely," Marianne explains. "Feeling that life inside of you, it really does make it easy to disregard everything else including your own life to protect it. I guess I wasn't sure what you thought on the matter. I mean, you really want grandchildren after all. I heard a lot of comments afterward, from how irresponsible she was, to it being blamed that Dad forced her in his desire for a male heir, and everything in-between."

"My opinion is, it isn't anyone else's business but God and the parents, unless the children are not being loved properly then that is a different matter. I may want grandchildren but don't let my desires sway you, that is up to you two," Griselda remarks. "Well now that my conscious is clear, you might as well get your room the way you like. After Bog helped me clean the house, he brought in all the things you said you wanted up there, so you don't have to worry about bringing them in. Good thing we marked those boxes yesterday or that would have been hard. Are you sure you don't want the other room for BB instead of keeping him in with you?"

"At the present moment, I'd rather have BB in the room with me," Marianne comments, brushing BB's hair. "Besides, those rooms are huge!"

"They have to be," Griselda insists. "I need to get Bog to find the album box in the garage and show you our last Mcgallrigh relation only gathering. I always break out my old lawyer high heels during those parties or I'd feel as if I was walking among giants. Bron was the second of seven children, Plum being the youngest, all of which was no shorter then six-foot-two, and Bass was the first of eight, all of them being no shorter then six-foot-four. Bass, that is Briste III, built this house to accommodate his family and it originally had six bedrooms upstairs. The den was a bedroom itself, the laundry room was the only bathroom, and the garage was mostly a bunkhouse upstairs."

"When I was in my teens after Grandda passed, Da and I renovated the house. We knocked out two of the upstairs bedrooms to add an adjoining bathroom in each room to make it easier on everyone's sanity during gatherings and turned Grandda's old room into the den, although it was mostly like that before he passed," Bog chuckles out. "If ye noticed yesterday, even with yer things, the garage's second floor isn't near full and could still be used but only during the warm months because we don't keep heat in it. Da was talking about fixing that when I moved back in though, said it would be more useful."

"I'm actually curious how many people show up for you to worry about room. I mean, I did notice that all three of these couches are pull-outs, not that I'm complaining of my sleeping accommodations for the last three nights," Marianne remarks, grinning as she curls closer to Bog.

"These beds aren't big enough for Bog and there is no way we would make you sleep down here with a baby," Griselda brushes off.

'That wouldn't have been a problem for Iris and the triplets,' Bog thinks, not wanting to point out the obvious solution since he enjoyed the past nights himself. 'Of course, everything does come to an end eventually, at least for now.' Marianne's answering smile seems to echo his thoughts.

"Save me from that man," Sam shouts, walking into the house without warning!

"What's wrong, Sam," Griselda asks, getting up to fuss over the young woman?

"Sweetheart, you need to rest. Walking the whole way over here isn't good for you," Thomas frets, his beige skin even paler as he enters the doorway soon after.

"He is the problem," Sam grouses, crossings her arms.

"What now," Bog asks, getting up and placing BB back in his playpen?

"Help me to convince her to take it easy. She'll listen to you," Thomas insists, ruffling his already messed up sandy brown hair.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I'm not an invalid, Thomas, and the baby isn't coming for at least seven months."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"We haven't even been married a full year. How can we manage a baby too," Sam asks quietly, putting Marianne's clothes in the closet? "I mean, what if I screw up? I'll scar the kid for life. Oooh, nice outfit, pity we are different sizes. How fat am I gonna get anyway? Aw man, I'm going to have to buy a new wardrobe, don't I? Please tell me that there are maternity clothes other than dresses."

Marianne chuckles quietly as she finishes putting sheets on her bed. Giving Bog and Griselda the job of calming the anxious father-to-be, Marianne asked Sam to help her and no sooner had they started when she realized the mother-to-be was just as anxious. The seemingly endless stream of one-sided conversation since they started an hour ago confirms that. Noticing Sam was done with the clothes for the closet, Marianne walks over and stops the taller woman from grabbing something else.

"Relax, Sam. You'll do fine," Marianne reassures. "You have Thomas to help you and the rest of your family too. Maybe you'd better talk to Thomas about your worries."

"He'll worry," Sam states. "When Bog joked yesterday about us having a kid, I realized that I had missed my period last month and this month. So I bought a bunch of paternity tests this morning because they say they have a chance of inaccuracy. Every single one said positive and he's been on this mother hen binge since. If he knew I was having doubts, he'd freak."

"I'm like the last person to get relationship advice from," Marianne deadpans before laughing with Sam. "If you went to any relative that was married with kids, what would they say? Because I think you know the answer."

"Practically the same thing you said, though with more lectures," Sam answers with a sigh, tugging on her black cornrow braids.

"Got that right, Samantha," Griselda interjects frowning, walking into the room. "We got Thomas settled down, dinner's ready, and you're staying to eat. You better talk to your husband or I'll call Corvin tomorrow. I'm sure the Marines can excuse the drill sergeant for a day or two."

"Griselda," Sam whines, her olive skin paling, tugging her braids harder! "Don't call Daddy! I'm just worried about how Thomas feels. We've only been married eight months. How can we be prepared for a baby? We weren't even planning for it yet."

"He is worried about you and he already knows you're worried. That makes him even more worried because you haven't talked to him yet," Griselda states.

"He knows I'm worried," Sams asks in surprise, letting her braids go?

"That man knows you probably better then you do, always has. Though we'll discount the first few months he knew you," Griselda chuckles out.

"What is wrong with the first few months," Marianne asks the laughing women?

"I have no idea how but he honestly thought I was a man, a feminine man but still a man," Sam says exasperatedly.

"You wore hand-me-downs from your brothers, you wear that slouchy cap when you are working, no makeup because you don't need it, and you go by Sam," Griselda points out. "Of course, we give the guy a break because he actually only saw her several times during those months. It was right before they started dating that somebody decided to wear a brand-new perfume to work and Thomas realized she was a woman, asking her out that day."

"Nothing wrong with trying out a new perfume," Sam argues weakly, her cheeks red as she scampers through the door and down the back staircase.

"Except she never wore perfume before in her life," Griselda comments chuckling, before following.

"What has got ye laughing," Bog asks as Marianne enters the kitchen?

"They were telling me how Sam and Thomas got together," Marianne answers, sitting beside him at the table.

"I'm never going to living that down," Thomas moans, before beaming at his wife. "But you still went out on a date with me."

"Of course she did, she had the biggest crush on you," Griselda remarks. "I should have been a matchmaker because I have a knack for spotting these things."

"And yet, ye and Da nearly didn't get together because ye didn't realize he was flirting with ye," Bog quips laughing, jerking away from his mother's hand.

"When you were telling me how you and Uncle Bron got together, you never did say how long you knew each other," Marianne mentions, saving Bog from his mother's wrath.

"Da loved Mam long before she even knew he existed," Bog starts.

"I'll tell it, thank you very much," Griselda grouses before beaming. "I actually started as a defense attorney. I was so good that the judges and other attorneys all said "Oh God" when I walked into the courtroom. In horror, fear, and dismay but hey, no need to get technical. In high heels and tight short skirt suits, I was hot!"

"And modest," Bog mutters cheekily under his breath, narrowly avoiding another hit.

"Bron confessed to me later, that it was the first time he had to appear in court after joining the force, and he happened to see me verbaling ripping my client up. I found out that my client had lied to me, not case damaging, but I don't tolerate things like that. Bron said that the first thing that popped into his head was "That's the girl I'm gonna marry"," Griselda continues. "Bass thought his son was crazy but gave him the information he wanted. I actually never really noticed him, except in passing, until the DA got so fed up with losing to me that they offered me a job. The first time he was on the stand, I nearly lost my concentration, which would have been really bad because it was a high-profile case. I was impressed with how he handled himself when the defense continued to grill him and try to make the jury doubt his testimony but Bron was stable and calm, even when the attorney accused him of tampering with the evidence. It wasn't till several court hearings later that I noticed his antics everytime I questioned him but I was too far gone and thinking he didn't respect me, I worked even harder to impress him."

"That still doesn't answer how long you knew him before you got together," Marianne reminds her.

"Dinner's getting cold. We better eat," Griselda evades, digging into her salmon.

Bog shakes his head at his mother, chuckling at her antics, before digging into his own dinner. The rest of the meal passes without much fuss until BB decides he doesn't want any more mashed peas and somehow splatters it everywhere. Cleaning takes a team effort to find all the residues and to clean a messy baby, a job Thomas is volunteered for by Griselda.

"Are all babies this squirmy," Thomas asks, trying to wipe BB's hands?

"No, when BB was younger he wasn't this active. I've seen some babies BB's age at the daycare that is more laid back and some that are more energetic," Marianne answers, wiping the highchair.

"It just depends on the baby themselves, dear. Out of Corvin Saxton's kids, Sam was the only one that didn't seem to be in a hurry. How in the world did he manage to get peas here," Griselda exclaims, wiping the side of the refrigerator!

"What about me," Sam asks, entering with clean baby clothes?

"Thomas asked if all babies squirm that much and Griselda said that you weren't as active as your siblings. Go ahead and dress BB if Thomas is done, Sam," Marianne suggests, ignoring the other woman's look of panic. 'Practice helps calm your fears,' she thinks as Griselda's grateful smile suggests her own thoughts.

"I think I got it all wiped off," Thomas slowly states.

Swallowing her panic, Sam approaches the counter with all the appearance of a person going to their execution. Not seeing the three pairs of eyes watching, Sam and Thomas work together to get the clean diaper and clothes on. Both sighing in relief, the couple pats each other in congratulations and the newly dressed BB giggles at their antics. The ringing doorbell distracts everyone from their finished work.

"I'll get it," Bog states, heading to the front door to answer it.

"Good job, you two," Marianne remarks, inspecting BB's care. "See, you can take care of a baby together."

"As long as you two work together, everything will be fine," Griselda reassures, rinsing the used cloths. "There will be sometimes that it doesn't seem like it but it will be. You also have plenty of family and friends who will be able to help if you need it. Though I do pity Thomas if the baby inherits the Saxton and Mcgallrigh heights, if so, hopefully as short as Sam and Chris."

Griselda and Marianne chuckle as Thomas proudly wraps an arm around his wife, the five-foot-four man beaming up at the five-foot-nine love of his life. Said love, blushes at her husband's open adoration.

"Bog told me the good news. Congratulations, Thomas and Sam," Jack states, walking into the kitchen with Bog following.

"Why are you here," Griselda asks?

"Can't I just be stopping in to say hello," Jack counters, wide smile in place?

"This late in the day, nope," Griselda answers, arms crossed. "That smile doesn't fool me either. That is your I-have-bad-news-and-I-want-to-avoid-talking-about-it smile. I've known you too long, Jack."

"It's not bad news per say but not exactly good news either. Thomas, you better stay since you're on this case," Jack remarks as the couple mentions about leaving. "Let's sit in the living room to talk."

"Well," Griselda motions impatiently after getting comfortable on the couch?

"Mrs Hewit called the station first since it involves a police matter and I told her I would deliver the message. You tested positive for the stolen Love Potion, Marianne," Jack starts. "Now, with all the criminal evidence coming to light, Miguel has asked each of the known victims to recant their request for confidentiality and has gotten it. I agreed to ask you, Bog. This will go to court but the case will be more effective if we can use all the evidence against them."

"Ye want to put this in the news, don't ye," Bog asks uneasily?

"Yes, both the DA and I agree that it would be for the best," Jack confirms. "To find every victim of that party we would need to broadcast the details and call the public to be on the alert for our suspects."

"Alright, I recant my request for confidentiality," Bog sighs out. "If it will help find everyone else from the cursed party."

"Didn't you find any evidence with the search warrants to go without the broadcast," Thomas asks?

"Enough to sink a battleship," Jack quips. "All three residences had incriminating evidence but not all the victims were blackmailed, making it hard to identify them correctly. Grange's residence, however, contained the atomic bomb. The remaining stolen Love Potion with fingerprints all over it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I repeat my earlier statement. Grange and his friends are pathetic criminals," Bog comments, sitting on Marianne's bed and playing with BB. "How in the world haven't they been caught yet?"

"Dumb luck and a fake charming personality," Marianne replies through the open bathroom door, placing the last items to be unpacked in the cabinet. "I can't believe this whole mess is beginning to look like a get-rich-quick scheme. I know I said Roland was after my family's fortune but this is ridiculous."

"Criminals rarely make sense," Bog points out, the infant's squeal answering him. "See, even BB agrees, a brilliant child even at five months. More proof he can't be related to Grange."

"Chief Sinclair seems quite sure about that but I guess he can't discuss what is on those videos until everything is settled. Is that why you didn't inquire about them," Marianne asks, wrapping her arms around him and settling her head on his shoulders?

"With me being one of the victims, I can't see or fully know the evidence until the trial, as that would damage my testimony. I can't work on the case for the party but I can continue my case with yer file because it isn't the same. The charges I'm working on is different and all focused on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday's evidence," he explains, leaning his head back onto her shoulders, his sitting making it the perfect height. "With Chief Jack's confirmation that ye were drugged, he was pretty much telling Thomas and I that we weren't allowed to question anymore then base facts about the party's file."

"Honestly, even knowing how terrible Roland is, him actually having the Love Potion was a shock," she mutters. "I know it was used on Dawn but I was thinking maybe they bought it off of whoever stole it or one of the other three had it. Just the thought of what could have happened is terrifying. What if you had not of pulled me over, or only gave me a ticket, or not driven me home? What would they have done to BB?"

Bog pulls Marianne to sit beside him and presses her against his side, the possible scenarios terrifying him as the countless scenes play across his mind. 'What if I wasn't called into work,' he questions silently? 'Everything is alright. She and BB are right here. It didn't happen.'

"Da used to say that nothing happens for no reason," he murmurs into her neck. "There is always a reason somewhere, even if it doesn't make sense. He said that to think otherwise would drive a man insane."

"Soooooo, I was meant to punch you to the ground," Marianne quips, causing them to both to laugh.

"Aye, and I was meant to do this," Bog answers before kissing her.

BB babbles unhappily at the lack of attention, shaking Bog's captive hand before patting the long leg he is sitting against. Chuckling into the kiss, Bog reluctantly pulls back to look at the glaring infant.

"Are ye unhappy I'm giving yer mam attention and not ye? Or are ye just demanding for yer meal and some sleep," he asks, cuddling the baby to his chest? "From what Chief Jack hinted as he left, he seems to have no doubt that I'm BB's da. Though I still love the look on Thomas and Sam's face when he mentioned about the paternity test. Good thing Sam is still in shock from her own news or I would have been pummeled for not telling. I still might from the other cousins."

"You seem to be very close to all your cousins," Marianne comments fondly, brushing back BB's hair.

"Growing up an only child was far from lonely or peaceful. I didn't need siblings with all my cousins around because I grew up with eight families and most of them had at least three kids before I became a teenager," Bog explains, grinning at her whistle. "Ye met Corvin Saxton's family, Aunt Plum's family, and Chief Jack is the son of Grandda's sister but there are a lot more relatives in this city and the surrounding area. There is also relations in the rest of the states, then back in native Scotland, those that didn't immigrate and some that moved back, and also a few scattered elsewhere. We all keep in touch with each other, one way or another."

"So that is why this house sits on a big piece of land for being in the city. With all your family, you need it," she remarks. "That also answers my earlier curiosity about why you would be worried about room."

"When Grandda bought the land, this area was on the edges and there weren't any other homes here. At the time, it was harder for distant relatives to visit on regular occasion, so it was big enough, and then traveling became easier but the neighborhood had already taken over," Bog adds, happy at her interested expression. 'Should have known Angelina wasn't for me. She never cared much about my history or traditions,' he thinks. "During a Mcgallrigh relation gathering, we head out to Coille Dorcha because we all come back to this city where Angus Mcgallrigh settled after coming to America. This city is our roots, though we do try to visit our Scotland roots when we can."

"So your family gatherings are always held in this city. Nice to have such solid roots. What counts for a family only gathering and why the Coille Dorcha park," Marianne questions, more curious then she ever remembers?

"We have a regular gathering that starts on June twenty-first every year and it lasts a whole week," he answers before laughing at her astonished expression. "We have so many relations in America that it takes that long to get caught up with each other, also we celebrate new births and anniversaries at that time too. It happens in Scotland the same week at the Mcgallrigh roots there. Coille Dorcha actually belongs to the Mcgallrigh family, Angus Mcgallrigh having claimed it and fought for that piece of land. When developers started urbanizing the land around the city, the family agreed to keep it pure and natural, turning it into a nature park for people to enjoy."

"I used to go to Coille Dorcha a lot and I preferred it over the city park. It was so magical, like a fairytale world and I believed that one day I would see the fairies that I thought lived there. When I was younger, I always dreamed of living in that grand castle by the lake and becoming Coille Dorcha's fairy queen," she confesses, blushing slightly. "I also had a habit of sneaking to the restricted area near the castle, climbing up the wall to try and take a peek but Mr Finley always managed to catch me before I made it to the top. I think he waited till I was almost there before he plucked me off the wall because he never seemed surprised or hurried."

"That would be Uncle Finley, he is Da's youngest brother and just a little older than Aunt Plum," Bog chuckles out. "I actually remember those stories because he always told them every gathering while keeping one eye on the wall. Said there was a wee persistent fay creature that was determined to stake a claim and she was the cutest wee thing he ever saw. I can't believe that was ye."

"Well, curiosity has always been a fault of mine and I always wanted to go on adventures," Marianne admits. "I wanted to know what was beyond those walls and since I wasn't old enough to go into the castle, I figured climbing the wall was the easiest way. I hope your uncle wasn't upset by my antics."

"Nah, he wasn't," Bog reassures her. "He said it kept him on his toes because he was always worried ye would fall and so once he spotted ye heading for the wall, he would stay out of sight watching ye till he decided to catch ye. He thought it was cute that once ye were caught that ye didn't try again until the next time ye visited, more determined to beat him. He admitted to purposely seeing how far you would get before you gave up. Then one year, ye stopped coming and Uncle Finley was somewhat heartbroken. He'll be glad to know ye're okay, he was quite worried for a while."

"That was the year Mom died," she explains. "Coille Dorcha was farther away than the city park, so the Darkwoods didn't take us there. Also Dawn and Sunny were a bit scared of Coille Dorcha with how the dense trees make some areas dark even on a bright day. When I got older, life got in the way but I have been planning on taking BB there now that the weather is getting warmer. Give him a place I enjoyed as a kid. But hey, now I can finally know. What is behind that wall?"

Bog laughs at her determined expression. BB takes that moment to try and wiggle out of his arms, causing Bog to stop laughing in a panic. Finally setting the infant right and getting his heart down from his throat, Bog hands him to Marianne, BB's demands are clear.

"You can stay," Marianne suggests, as Bog moves to leave. "I mean if you want to, that is if you want to talk some more until BB goes to sleep. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure you probably want to go to sleep, so nevermind, forget I said anything."

"I'll stay Marianne," Bog states softly, sending a gentle smile her way before turning so he faces the door. "I want to spend time with ye. Honestly, I've gotten used to yer presence the past few days, almost as if ye have always been here."

"I feel the same," Marianne murmurs, sitting so she leans her back against his as BB nurses, grabbing Bog's hand with her free one. "I told your mom that I wanted to stick around but I don't want to make you do anything you aren't ready for. These past few days have been one thing after another. What if after everything settles down we can't stand each other?"

"I don't believe that for one second and neither do ye," he interjects firmly, lacing their fingers together. "Even for all the trouble we both have had with past relationships, we both know we're worth more than to be settled for. You wouldn't have left Grange if ye didn't and I would have settled with one of the numerous dates Mam set up, before and after Angelina. I'm not one to fall for girls I rescue, I know that because I have rescued a few damsel-in-distresses and they were actually turn-offs for me when they fawned. Both Da and Mam thought it was hilarious when I helped one of those types of girls, they said I acted like I got cooties."

"Cooties, huh? Do I give you cooties, Bog," she snickers?

"Nah, ye gave me Cupid's arrow, remember," Bog comments, sharing a laugh. "I'm drawn to ye, ye make me happy, and I don't ever want you to leave."

"Mrs Lizzie told me that to love someone you need won't last because once the need dies then so does the love," Marianne mentions. "I never really understood that. I guess I'm afraid that this won't last."

"My fear is that this is too sudden and yer fear is of this failing, don't we make a pair? I want ye to think this over really hard, Marianne. If it wasn't me who helped ye, do ye really think ye would do everything ye've done," he asks?

"No," she firmly states after a few minutes. "You're different and there is something about you that draws me to you, makes us fit together. Even Dad noticed and talked to me at work today after he told me about Dawn and Sunny. He said that he let his own feelings of failure and guilt keep him from making decisions that he should have and made him make decisions he regrets. He told me that I shouldn't do the same."

"That I shouldn't do the same," Bog repeats. "How about we make a deal to remind each other that when the other is getting burdened by those feelings? We agreed to talk and to listen, to not keep permanent secrets, so let's agree to remind each other."

"We really are a pair," Marianne confirms. "I think I love you but I want to make sure because I don't want to be hurt again and I definitely don't want to hurt you. I don't want to screw things up again."

"Ye won't screw things up. Ye shouldn't blame yerself for something ye couldn't control, though we both know I'm a big hypocrite by saying so," he chuckles out. "We both have been scarred by life and past relationships but we're a pair of fighters because we both got back up. Like I said before, we'll go as slow as we need to for our own peace of mind because I think I love ye too and I want to make sure myself."

Marianne leans up to kiss Bog's cheek and then his lips as he turns his head but the odd angle forces them to part. Giving the satisfied BB a few pats to make sure there are no burps are left, Marianne exits the bed to place the infant into his crib. Noticing Bog getting up to leave, she heads over to give him a hug.

"Maybe the real problem is that I don't want to go slow," she murmurs into his chest.

"I know what ye mean," he replies, kissing the top of her head. "My bed is going to feel too big and lonely without ye. Goodnight, Marianne."

"Goodnig...Hey! Wait a minute," Marianne exclaims, pulling back to look at him sternly. "You distracted me! What is behind that wall?"

"I did no such thing, ye wee mad creature," Bog laughs out. "BB distracted ye, not I, so don't go blaming me. I'm not sure ye want to know at this time of night though."

"Briste," Marianne warns, fingers poised to poke.

"Alright but should ye sleep roughly tonight, my door is unlocked since Aunt Plum is gone. No guarantees that I won't say I warned ye, tough girl," he teases. "It's actually the family cemetery."

"That's all," Marianne's disappointment clear. "I thought it was something spectacular."

"It is though," Bog reassures. "Every one of our family that passed in America is laid to rest there except the few that were honored to be in the Arlington National Cemetery. It isn't like other cemeteries ye've probably seen. It is peaceful, a place of rest. It is a part of nature, a part of the forest, and full of life."

"I'm either too tired or too in love with you because you somehow made a cemetery sound enchanted," she comments, snuggling back into his arms. "I guess in Coille Dorcha everything is enchanting, even death."

"We gather in Coille Dorcha to celebrate life, not death, when we lay a relation to rest," he corrects. "The last one was Grandda's youngest sister and her husband, Dorian and Maureen Keeble, about three months ago. During the ceremony we were told that the grand lady passed several hours after him, complaining that Uncle Dorian left her behind to finish up his mess like always and swearing that once she got to heaven she was going to give him an earful."

"The women in your family are not just blunt but all seem to be forces of nature too," Marianne chuckles, reluctantly letting go and heading back to her bed.

"Ye'll fit in just fine, tough girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Marianne hums as she walks up the porch steps stopping briefly to shake the umbrella. Loch and Glenn stare out the living room window, happy to see her. 'I can't remember the last time I was this happy,' she thinks as she walks through the front door.

"I dislike ye so much right now, ye wee cruel thing," Bog deadpans from the living room, his head laying on the back of the couch, the life drained from his eyes. "Did ye have to inflict so much torture on my day off?"

Marianne tries to stifle her laughter as she takes the scene fully in. The lanky man is sprawled on the couch with BB on his chest, both looking like casualties of war, surrounded by wedding books and magazines. Several boxes also litter the living room marked wedding albums.

"How on earth did she manage to get all of this in only a few hours," Marianne manages to ask as she walks behind the couch and picks up one of the magazines?

"She is my mother, I stopped asking how she manages the things she does years ago," he answers, looking up to her. "She could probably arrange a full-scale wedding in a week if allowed to. Not to mention, I think she has been planning my wedding since I was born. Did ye have to tell her before ye left for work that ye were okay with seeing her wedding ideas? Couldn't ye have waited until tomorrow when I leave for work too? Why must ye torture me and BB so?"

"Oh, you poor wild thing. This might make you feel better," she comments kissing Bog's upside down mouth.

"Not enough for the amount of pain. Get back here," Bog replies after she stops, grabbing the back of her head to pull her down for a longer kiss.

"Better," Marianne asks?

"Sufficient for now," he quips with a grin.

"Oh good, you're home, Marianne," Griselda remarks walking into the living room. "I was just about to tell Bog that lunch is ready. We're having potato and ham soup, just the thing to warm us up on this rainy day and I'm planning beef and cabbage stew for tonight."

"Both sound great," Marianne states, picking up BB and following Griselda to the kitchen. "You've managed to get a lot done since I left this morning."

"I figured it would be best to give the two of you plenty of ideas for when you say your vows. I know, I know, you gave the go-ahead to humor an old woman," Griselda comments, seeing the protest before they form. "But neither of you would have agreed to let me if you really didn't see it for yourself. We still have a few weeks yet for you two to decide anyway."

"A few weeks," Bog questions, sitting down after grabbing his bowl? "What are ye plotting, Mam? Mam? Don't act so innocent, ye're plotting something and I know it."

Griselda merely smiles before digging into her soup and leaving the two to look at each other worriedly. Figuring they weren't going to get anywhere with the crafty woman, they merely eat their lunch and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere.

"I called Uncle Finley a bit ago," Bog mentions after several moments. "I told him I found his wee fay creature."

"What did he say," Marianne asks?

"He was quite overjoyed," Bog replies. "I told ye he was heartbroken when ye stopped coming, worried about the possibilities, and when I told him ye were alive and well, he said for ye to come visit when ye can. I had to tell him a little of the situation to explain why that wouldn't be a good idea for a little while, at least until Grange and accomplices are behind bars. Hopefully, with the broadcast, it won't be much longer."

"Springs Enterprise was filled with news from Chief Sinclair's press conference this morning. It was a good thing to do," Marianne confirms. "Dad gave several employees permission to leave work to go to the police station to file and get tested, Sean was one of them. They were told the same thing about the party that I was and also by Daniel Sorrel."

"Maybe we should have done this earlier," Bog mutters. "Then maybe so many people wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Broadcasting it earlier wouldn't have done any good," Griselda pipes up. "Sure, people would have come forward but it might not have ever been discovered who had the drug if those vultures didn't see an opportunity for blackmail. The blackmail proves their criminal intent at drugging the party and without it, they might have been able to slip through the cracks in the judicial system, if they were caught at all. Too soon or too late, opportunities would have been lost. All things happen for a reason and at the right time."

"Ye're right, Mam. Anyway, I told Uncle Finley that he would be seeing ye and BB at the gathering next month for sure. Though, when I told him ye had a son, he was worried he might not be fit enough anymore to keep the determined fay creatures from climbing the wall," Bog chuckles.

"You want me to go to your family only gathering," Marianne asks astonished, her face lighting up brightly? "Really?"

"A...aye, I mean yes," Bog flusters, scratching the back of his neck. "We're allowed to bring significant others and I thought ye would like that, so I told Uncle Finley to add ye to the registry. That is okay, isn't it?"

"YES," Marianne exclaims, throwing herself from her seat into his startled embrace!

"Nice to know ye approve," Bog chuckles, returning her eager affection.

Griselda smiles warmly at the loving scene, giving BB another spoon of mashed fruit. 'It shouldn't be too hard to convince them,' she plots. 'A few nudges won't hurt though.'

"I know this is technically your home now, Bog, and you're full grown but I hope you will abide by the rules your father and I laid down," Griselda mentions casually, watching the couple break apart after a few moments. "I know this is a newer age but morals don't and shouldn't change. In spite of the circumstances resulting in BB's birth and the fact that you two have shared a bed for three nights, I would feel more comfortable if you two behaved."

Bog's face flushes from collar to ear as he catches his mother's meaning and looks over at the newly seated Marianne, whose face shows that she caught the insinuation as well. The lunch passes with shy blushing looks from the young couple and a barely concealed grin from the scheming old woman.

"Don't worry about cleanup, sweetpea. You still have a little while before you have to go back to work and I want to show some of the family albums Bog brought in for me," Griselda insists after they finish eating.

Following the determined woman to the living room, Marianne watches as she opens the boxes and places several albums on the coffee table. Keeping the precious books away from the infant on her lap, she picks up the one labeled, Thomas and Samantha Kipps, and looks at the pictures.

"Is this in Coille Dorcha Castle," Marianne asks, recognizing the lake and the autumn trees in the background?

"Yep, Bron and I got married there too," Griselda replies, handing her one marked Briste IV and Griselda Mcgallrigh. "These Mcgallrighs take family and traditions seriously, weddings being a very big deal to them. Every Mcgallrigh relation gets married there or the Coille Dorcha Castle in Scotland. "

"There is a Coille Dorcha Castle in Scotland? Whoa, Uncle Bron in a kilt," Marianne exclaims with wide eyes after turning the cover!

"That was my reaction when I saw him that day," Griselda giggling, feeling years younger looking at the pictures.

"To answer yer question," Bog interrupts, snickering at the two gushing women. "Coille Dorcha in Scotland is the Mcgallrigh's first roots, the land here being named after it. There is only the two because there aren't that many relations elsewhere to establish another, so they always return to one or the other."

"He is going to wear a kilt, right," Marianne asks Griselda, pointing to sitting Bog?

"Didn't ye hear me," Bog asks exasperatedly?

"Yes, but at the moment the kilt is more important. Thank you for answering though," Marianne replies, grinning at the cackling Griselda. "I noticed Thomas wasn't wearing a kilt."

"The traditional Scottish wedding habits aren't held fast by the family, though some do like the heritage, feel, and look," Griselda explains. "The desire is more for the connectedness of the family. All relations are invited to the wedding, even the ones abroad, but expense and time make it impossible for the majority to come. Which is why planning the wedding takes so long because it gives those that do want to come the chance to and those that can't come the chance to send their well-wishes."

"So, you send the invitations even though you know they won't be able to come," Marianne questions?

"It's about the family with us and we want to make sure everyone feels connected. The well-wishes are always placed in the front of the ceremony, see," Bog points to the pieces of paper placed around the flowers behind his parents. "This is to represent their presence and also why the window curtains, and sometimes the windows or doors, toward the cemetery, are always opened during the ceremony, to represent those who've gone before."

"Death, distance, and blood does not separate family," Griselda quotes fondly. "Bass told me that when I was ashamed that none of my family would make it to the wedding. Emily, my mother-in-law, somehow found photos of my parents and placed them beside the window since we married in the chapel. The thoughtful woman was going to include my miserable uncle who raised me after my parents died but I asked her not to. I wasn't going to let his spirit ruin such a happy day, because it really does feel like everyone is there, celebrating with you."

"Wow," Marianne breaths out, looking through the rest of the album. "I like those traditions. As previously stated, there is only me, Dad, Dawn, and BB, with Sunny and his family the closest to family we have. Dad's family either lost contact or died out and Mom's family refused any contact with us, so I don't even know how many there are left of blood family."

"If you don't mind me asking dear, how did you do your previous wedding," Griselda asks?

"I didn't, not really," Marianne admits, placing the album back onto the coffee table out of reach of grabby hands. "It was mostly Tabitha Grange who did all the planning because she thought I wouldn't be able to do her son's wedding justice with me being hormonal and motherless, though I did have Penny force her opinions in. Penny Hamada is my secretary, so I knew it wouldn't get too much over-the-top."

"Her son's wedding," Bog repeats, looking to his equally incredulous mother. "What things did ye have for yerself?"

"The size for one. Every time Tabitha tried to make it the social event of the year, Penny would bluntly remind her they had only a month to do it and since Springs Enterprise was footing the bill, it was going to be small and personal only," Marianne answers. "The dress was also approved by me. It wasn't my first choice though, because Tabitha rejected the one I loved but I got tired of fighting her."

"Do you still have a picture of the dress you wanted," Griselda asks?

"Actually, I bought it and still have it," Marianne replies before checking the time. "I better get going or I'm going to be late. I'll show you the dress when I get home, okay?"

"I'd love that, sweetpea," Griselda remarks, silently praising the good fortune. 'Now all that is needed is Bog's outfit and the rings.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Found it," Marianne exclaims behind a pile of boxes!

'I was beginning to worry,' Griselda sighs in relief, closing the box she was looking into. After nearly an hour of searching through the boxes in the garage, the wedding dress was finally found.

"It was in one of the living room boxes," Marianne explains bringing the large garment box into view.

"Don't open it here, sweetpea, this place needs some spring cleaning," Griselda cautions. "Let's go back to the house. I'm sure the boys are missing us."

The two women share a chuckle as they walk back to the house with the quested object securely in hand, thankful for the break in the rain.

"Ye found it? Good, I was beginning to worry it might have been left at the house with how long ye were out there," Bog mentions from the living room floor playing with Loch and Glenn. "BB hasn't woken up just yet."

"He did nap before lunch," Griselda points out, heaving a sigh after she sits down. "Now to rest a little. Funny how you find everything else before you manage to find what you want, even with marked boxes. Don't keep me in suspense any longer, sweetpea."

Marianne shakes her head in amusement at the older woman's eagerness, places the box on the coffee table and opens it, bringing the contents up for view. Glancing around the dress at the quiet response, the younger woman's heart softens at the pure delight on Griselda's face and the pure awe from Bog.

"Oh sweetpea, it's gorgeous," the stunned woman finally manages. "Go put it on. I need to see you wear it. Don't worry about Bog, it's not your wedding day yet and you won't be fully gussied up either. Besides that superstition about the groom and bride not seeing each other is foolish. Go on."

Slipping into the downstairs bathroom, Marianne eagerly dresses, Bog's reaction almost giving her wings to fly. Making sure everything is presentable, she slips out into the living room and shyly enters, every inch a blushing bride. The gold front and back corset strings dance their silver charms with each step as Marianne walks around the living room, leaving her arms slightly to the side so that the draping sleeves, parted at the elbow, won't obstruct the view. The ivory satin fades gently into lavender and contrasts with the gold bands on the sleeve hem, the collar hem, and the lining of the two front panel edges. The dress' small train gives little resistance, making sure the black embroidered vines, flowers, butterflies, dragonflies, and birds silhouetting the lower sides and back of the gown all receive attention.

"Beautiful," Bog breaths out, his eyes glued to her.

"You look like the queen of the fairies in that dress," Griselda gushes, getting up to take a closer look. "With that embroidery, it almost looks like you're walking through the forest. What's on the gold bands?"

"Vines going up the panels and trees to go around and across on the hems," Marianne answers, showing the black embroidered details. "Mrs Lizzie isn't just a fan of all things hippie, she is also a huge renaissance fan and as such took us to the renaissance faires. I loved it and it almost made up for not being able to go to Coille Dorcha. Growing up, I wanted my wedding dress to be like the outfits I saw there and also a part of Coille Dorcha."

"Bog, dear, you need to breathe," Griselda chastises, chuckling at her awestruck son before turning her attention back to the dress. "You certainly achieved the look with this dress. The design is simply stunning, especially on you. You better have the maker's number because everyone is going love it."

"It's an original Sean O'Neil," Marianne explains proudly.

"Yer snooty receptionist," Bog questions?

"Yep, that Sean," Marianne snickers. "Penny was trying so hard to find something I liked and while we found several, they didn't quite feel right. We had stopped by Sean's desk because Penny had to take a call and he looked over the list I wanted. He managed to draw up a rough design before the call was through."

"Did he make the dress as well," Griselda asks, going around to look at the back? "That is not a butterfly, that is a fairy!"

"You found one," Marianne laughs. "Yeah, Sean did make the whole dress and he added a few surprises that weren't in the original design but thought I would love, which he was right. There is another one but that one has dragonfly wings. He said that his research of Coille Dorcha told him about its Scottish heritage and so he added a few Scottish things, two fairies, who are supposedly lovers, several thistles and some of the vines actually intertwine into Celtic knots."

"I see them now that you mentioned them, seems he used the Celtic love knots. Oh, I found the dragonfly fairy," Griselda exclaims! "It's hidden among the vines and flowers, almost like it is hiding from the flying one but the jewels in the wings give it away."

"Sean said they are from a story he heard growing up from his Irish grandmother, about two different fay clans that didn't get along with each other," Marianne explains. "The two clans' kings were blessed with children, one with a son and the other with a daughter."

"I know this story," Bog pipes up excitedly. "Grandmam told me it when I was younger. The clans didn't want peace with each other, preferring their isolation but the prince saw the princess and fell in love with her. He loved her from afar, always hiding, not knowing the princess knew he was there and performed her dances for him because she loved him too."

"Then one day, the princess gets tired of dancing alone and convinces the prince to join her," Marianne continues, walking to Bog, pulling him on his feet and into a light dance. "Dancing in full view of both kingdoms, declaring their love without shame."

"I always thought that story was so romantic," Griselda sighs lovingly, watching the two dance. "Much better than Romeo and Juliet. At least the kings were smart enough not to let a silly feud get in the way of true love. Don't worry, I'll get BB."

Griselda turns off the baby monitor and heads upstairs, while Loch and Glenn jump onto the couch to stay out of the dancing couple's way. After a few more turns, Bog starts humming a melody and leads his partner into the steps. Slowly the lyrics softly part his lips and recognizing the song, Marianne adds her own voice to the melody. Nearing the last note, a bright flash interrupts their little world and reminds them that they aren't the only ones alive.

"Such a nice picture. Don't you agree, BB," Griselda asks the infant against her shoulder, lowering her camera? "I hate to interrupt but someone is hungry and he has been such a good boy too, keeping quiet while you two danced."

"Alright, let me get changed," Marianne chuckles, reluctantly pulling away and heading back to the bathroom.

Griselda follows, offering to pack the dress back up and giving her BB. Returning to the living room, she smiles at her dazed son.

"She looked so beautiful in this dress," Griselda comments, smirking at her son's non-verbal agreement. "The wedding will be the most magical Coille Dorcha ever hosted with its very own fairy queen."

"Yeah," Bog murmurs out, a soft smile on his face, before freezing. "Mam!"

"What, dear," Griselda beams innocently, folding the dress and placing it back into the box?

Bog shakes his head, barely maintaining an annoyed expression and trying very hard not to smile at her antics. 'And she wonders where I get my stubbornness from,' he laughs silently. After taking the box back to the garage, per his mother's request, Bog pauses before heading back inside. Grabbing his cell phone, he pulls up the website he was looking at earlier and gazes fondly at the saved item. 'Perfect,' he thinks before hiding the site and returning to the house.

"The stew should be ready in thirty minutes," Bog comments, interrupting the two women as he enters the living room. "What ye two doing?"

"Griselda is showing me her plans about wedding invitations," Marianne explains, looking over the picks. "I swear, Griselda, you would make a great event coordinator. You had three days of knowing me and you figured out everything that would fit."

"Thank you, sweetpea, for the compliment and humoring an old lady," Griselda comments. "Bog, come and pick the one you like."

Not wanting to argue, Bog leans over the couch and looks at the pictures on his mother's laptop. 'Sneaky Mam. She mixed them up so I wouldn't see the exact ones she showed Marianne,' he thinks, noticing the varied selections. Reaching to the mouse, he clicks on the one he likes before dreading his choice at Marianne's soft gasp. Looking to her face, though, shows not her disappointment but her delight.

"I told you that he would pick the same one," Griselda gloats. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should look into about becoming an event coordinator. I just love the happy moments in life and weddings are so happy, plus it would give me something to do."

"I didn't doubt your word. It's a very large guest list and I do wonder how you manage to get invitations to every family member," Marianne mentions. "Wouldn't those that live overseas be a bit of a problem and expensive?"

"They figured out how to do that years ago. The invitation is actually sent to the keeper of Coille Dorcha and then they send it to the family members on their side. Well-wishes are collected by the keeper until they receive them all and they send it to the other keeper, who then arranges them for the couple," Griselda explains. "Money isn't much of a problem for a wedding in our family. While dowries are no longer recognized, the tradition to save money for the child's wedding is still kept and that money is given to pay for the expenses."

"So you save up for your children's weddings but what about college? I heard a lot of suggestions about saving up for BB's college," Marianne remarks.

"It's not a tradition since most of us don't head to college," Bog answers, sitting down beside her. "Those that did decide to, started earning money while in high school and sometimes their parents helped. Before ye ask, those that don't get married, don't get the money and it usually gets sent to Coille Dorcha to help with someone else's wedding."

Griselda chuckles as Marianne sticks her tongue out at Bog for figuring out her next question. Saving the invitation sample while the couple is distracted, she brings up the photos of wedding cakes next.

"Uhh, not to be insulting, Griselda, but," Marianne flounders, looking to Bog for help.

"It's umm...lovely selection, but," Bog gestures uselessly. "Are ye sure about an only white cake, Mam?"

"Also, that one is impressive but too big, even if the entirety of both families showed up and the other one is too small," Marianne hesitantly mentions.

"Don't look so worried, dears," Griselda chuckles. "I knew that when I selected them but I picked them to give you an idea of the designs I had in mind. That large cake might be too big but it gave me an idea you two might like. See how it seems that the top four layers resemble a palace's walls and the bottom three layers resemble a garden with all those flowers and vines cascading over it. The smaller cake has flowers, vines, trees, and animals silhouettes on its layers."

"So you want to combine them. That would look great but what about color and size," Marianne asks?

"A just white cake doesn't fit in at Coille Dorcha, so I had figured to airbrush the colors of the forest to the lower layers. Your dress, though, gives me an idea that it would look better in nighttime forest colors and it would match with the family tartan," Griselda answers. "Give the top layers more of Coille Dorcha Castle's look then silhouettes and cascading flowers and vines for the lower layers. Collette would be the one to ask about size, though."

"Collette Livingston is Grandda's youngest brother's granddaughter," Bog answers the nearly spoken question. "Uncle Wilhelm was a great baker and his granddaughter took over his bakery, Sweets for the Sweet, several years ago. They make all the wedding cakes."

"I've been to that bakery several times, they have great pastries and hopefully, a not-so-great memory," Marianne mutters, biting her lip.

"What did ye do," Bog asks?

"Well," Marianne drawls out before being saved by the bell. "Oh look, dinner is ready."

"Get back here, tough girl," Bog growls, as Marianne heads for the kitchen with BB. "What did ye do?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"It is not that funny, Bog," Marianne chastises the lounging man.

"Collette will forgive you, especially since it wasn't your fault," Bog chuckles, keeping BB from falling off his stomach. "BB just has great taste, even before he was born. Besides if it was an ugly cake then Collette probably didn't want to do it in the first place."

"That is the problem, it wasn't an ugly cake," she insists, sitting down on her bed beside him.

"A bright green and gold peacock laying on top of a bright green gold-swirled three-layer cake with green, gold, and white roses don't sound like an appealing cake," he notes skeptically.

"She managed to make it look fabulous and then I had to have morning sickness," Marianne groans, falling gently to lay her head on his chest. "I felt so bad, all of her hard work was ruined, and then she offered a replacement from one of her already made cakes."

"If she had a replacement ready than that meant two things. One, she wasn't mad at ye and two, she didn't like that cake. I know my cousin and she takes pastries seriously, so she wouldn't have been so forgiving on a cake she liked," Bog mentions, taking one hand off BB to place it on her back. "Collette has been known to reject an order a customer makes that she feels is terrible."

"Penny said she had looked unhappy when Tabitha placed the order, but I thought it was because of the short notice," she comments. "When Penny explained why we needed it on short notice, she agreed and recommended either a different flavored cake or a smaller separate cake for me, but Tabitha, of course, refused."

"Why a different flavored cake," he questions?

"It was German Chocolate with White Chocolate Fondant," Marianne answers. "I wouldn't have been able to eat it with me being four months pregnant."

"For someone who said that yer ability to plan a wedding was compromised by ye being pregnant, she sure didn't plan to accommodate ye. From what ye told, everything at the wedding was about her son and not the two of you," Bog mutters in disgust. "A cake ye couldn't even eat, a lavish wedding ye wouldn't be able to enjoy, and she refused to let ye wear that dress. I bet Sean wasn't happy about it either."

"No, he wasn't and he apologized but said he couldn't attend the wedding. He did make another for me but it wasn't entirely his own since it was only a week before the wedding that she rejected the dress he made. He took a Tabitha-approved dress and modified it to more my style, but it wasn't as comfortable," she explains. "It all worked for good anyway. I did like the replacement dress and the replacement cake was delicious since I could eat it. Huh? Maybe you're right about Mrs Livingston not being upset because now that I'm thinking about it, the cake that replaced it was exactly what she recommended for me. Carrot Cake with a thin layer of Cream Cheese Icing."

"Collette is sneaky," he chuckles. "For as long as I remember, every wedding cake always had something added to it that wasn't in the plan, Uncle Wilhelm was the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if fairies showed up on our cake, with how we both like fairytales."

Marianne lifts herself up in worry as Bog's chuckles abruptly cease and she feels him stiffen. She has to stifle her own chuckle at his gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"What's wrong," Marianne asks, her voice holding a bit of laughter?

"We've been tricked," Bog exclaims! "That sneaky woman tricked us! My own mother!"

"Griselda? Come on, it can't be that bad for you to look so betrayed," she chuckles.

"Ye realize that she had us plan our own wedding today," he points out, watching as realization crosses her face. "We agreed this morning to hear her plans and she made us choose what we preferred. The wedding attire, the invitations with the whole guest list, the cake, then she tricked us into a dinner menu selection while we were eating and flower selections when she questioned whether we would prefer the wedding being held in the courtyard or in the chapel while looking through the other albums. I'll bet ye, she'll probably have those invitations ordered, be talking to Collette about the cake, as well as Cousin John, the family tailor, about my wedding attire, and calling Uncle Finley about arrangements after we leave for work tomorrow."

"I know you said she could arrange a wedding in a week but there isn't a way for her to actually cause one to happen in a week, right," Marianne asks slowly?

"No...no she couldn't because getting everyone here would take too much time and she would never approve of leaving anyone out, so it would be impossible to have a wedding anytime soon," Bog reassures them both. 'Why on earth would she...oh...she wouldn't,' he thinks before sitting up and placing BB on his lap. "But..."

"But, is never good. You just thought of something," Marianne accuses.

"A few weeks yet to decide, she said," Bog mutters. "Every Mcgallrigh in America will be in Coille Dorcha in a few weeks for the annual family gathering. That is what Mam is plotting."

Bog and Marianne look at each other in shock, emotions warring in their eyes, but BB breaks the staring contest with his demand for food. Picking her hungry infant up, Marianne merely turns her back and leans against Bog. Encouraged by her audacious move, Bog gingerly wraps his arm around her middle and leans his head against hers.

"Are ye offended, Marianne," he asks timidly?

"Bog, if I had a problem with you touching me, I wouldn't give you so many opportunities to do so," she replies with amusement. "You're the one who should be offended by the way I've thrown myself at you."

"Ye haven't thrown yerself at me, that was yer sister," Bog chuckles, grabbing her free hand with his free hand. "Besides, I like the way ye just want me to be there and I like holding ye, but I actually meant about Mam and her ideas. If she is making ye uncomfortable, I can tell her to stop."

"I think she is making me too comfortable," Marianne mutters, hearing the non-verbal question. "I mean, we just met five days ago, they should be telling us that it is too soon and not encouraging us. My dad, your mom, your aunt, your uncle, and some of your cousins are all for us getting married. Dad wasn't even this encouraging when I started dating Roland. That is another thing. Should I even be over Roland and that sham marriage this quickly that I'm actually willing to marry someone else? Is there something wrong with me to just be ready to put it all away and move on this soon or am I just overthinking all of this?"

Bog had been idly making circles with his thumb on her hand but her first question short-circuited his brain and caused all movement to cease. He barely hears her questioning call, only that short sentence making its way through the fog on a repeat. Letting go of her hand, Bog pulls out his cellphone and brings it in front of her, just out of the nursing BB's reach.

"Ye...," he starts hesitantly before clearing his throat a few times. "Ye'd be willing...I mean, if I bought this...ye'd be willing to wear it?"

"Oh, Bog, it's beautiful," she breathes out, looking at the screen! "Is this you proposing, while I'm nursing your son? I mean..."

"My son," Bog's firm voice cutting off her nervous speech. "No matter what the DNA shows up, Briste Bron VI is my son. If ye'd be willing, then I'll be yer husband and proudly declare it to the whole world. Ye don't have to decide now and we don't have to marry next month, just think with yer heart and give me yer answer when ye're ready."

'When I'm ready,' Marianne silently questions, the matching wedding rings shining brightly on the screen? "Size eight," she remarks after a few minutes, leaning her head back to kiss his chin.

"Size eight," he repeats, confused and distracted by the kisses?

"My ring finger is a size eight and I like the blue sapphire you picked out," Marianne mutters between kisses, feeling his smile getting wider with each word. "When did you select that ring?"

"This morning when I put BB down for a nap before lunch," Bog bashfully admits. "I was looking around the sites when he was resisting to rest and this one just popped out. I didn't know if ye would like the Celtic Love Knots or the blue sapphire but I thought the meaning would be appropriate, the knots speaking of eternal love, the sapphire speaking of sincerity and loyalty. The strength and durability of platinum are better suited but if ye'd rather have something else, that is okay."

"It's perfect," she states firmly. "A ring that speaks of a strong, durable, and eternal love for both of us. Pity, the men's ring doesn't have a gem, but I still pledge sincerity and loyalty."

Marianne watches as he selects the ring sizes but his hand over her stomach moves to her eyes and keeps her from seeing the price. His deep chuckling reverberates against her back at her soft protests. Finally, he moves his hand back to her stomach but the screen only shows an order confirmation.

"How much was it," Marianne asks?

"Inconsequential," Bog mutters against her neck, his own kisses branding her. "Not a secret, it just doesn't matter."

"Fine," she concedes with a purr, his payback distracting her. "We gonna tell Griselda?"

"Nope, not until we're ready and we are not going to tell her we know what she is plotting, either. Let's trick the trickster," he snickers. "Besides the ring doesn't mean a set date. We still have a few weeks to decide if we're ready for a quick engagement or we need a longer one."

"Good idea," Marianne murmurs, bringing BB to her shoulder to burp him and forcing Bog to move his affection. "Bog, you said that you were fascinated by Angelina and you thought you loved her. How are you so sure it isn't the same with me?"

"Because through the months that I knew her, I couldn't picture a life with her. I couldn't look around and think what it would be like if we were married but with you, I can see it. I even dream it and almost taste it, so much that when I awake to discover we aren't that I have to remind myself I was dreaming," Bog replies, hugging her to him and laying one hand on top of BB. "I feel it deep inside that this is right and the worries I had is about this happening so fast, second-guessing only myself but the drive to be with you is too strong to be wrong. Ye said ye had doubts about Grange from the beginning. Do you have them about us?"

"No," she answers quickly. "Strange thing that it is, you just summed up everything I could say. I never could picture Roland and I together forever, even when we were married. With you, I could see it from that first day and it scared me because it was so strong. Last night was lonely without you and I couldn't get ready this morning fast enough to see you again."

"Me too," he admits. "The bed was too big and I woke up several times worried that ye were gone or that all of this was a dream. Never doubt my feelings for ye, Marianne, because I love ye with every fiber of my being and I want ye just as much. Not need but want and want doesn't die unless you let it. I will always want you, even when I pass this life to the next. I want to share my life with ye, my home, and my family."

"Oh, Bog," Marianne murmurs, smiling through the silent tears. "You are an incredible man, you know that, and I would be honored to share our life together. I don't doubt you, never you. I'm just scared of hurting you because I doubt myself. I love you so much but it's so sudden and strong, I want you so much in everything."

"Take yer time," Bog reassures her, letting go to put BB in his crib. "Why don't ye talk to Mam tomorrow? She might be able to give you the answers ye need. Talking to Donald might help as well."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," she agrees, watching him interact with the falling asleep infant. "I'm sorry about being so messed up. You must have whiplash being around me."

"No apologizing for pain, remember," he chastises, flicking her nose and grinning at her answering scowl. "It's okay, tough girl. I don't blame ye for being confused on some things, just talk to Mam."

"Okay. Are you going to be able to come home for lunch," Marianne asks, leaning into his offered embrace?

"Probably not," Bog answers into her hair. "My desk is most likely buried under work and I might even be a bit late for dinner. Hopefully, there are a few leads on Grange and friends, then I can give you an engagement gift by putting their sorry carcasses in jail."

"You are such a romantic, my husband-to-be," she chuckles, leaning up for a kiss.

"Aye and ye're such a temptation, my wife-to-be," he replies huskily after pulling back. "My mother may be embarrassingly blunt but she wasn't wrong about the warning. So behave, ye tempting wee fairy or I might have to do a bit Mcgallrigh magic on ye."

"Mcgallrigh magic," Marianne asks with her eyebrow raised?

"Sleep, tough girl, and dream of me, so my love can give ye wings."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Good morning, sweetpea. How did you sleep," Griselda asks, setting the table?

"Like someone put a spell on me," Marianne mutters, looking at the snickering Bog behind her.

"What did he do," Griselda chuckles?

"What is Mcgallrigh magic," Marianne asks instead, her cheek's flushed bright red?

"You've known us for six days and we haven't told you the Mcgallrigh legend, tsk tsk," Bog answers with mock shock, putting BB in his highchair. "I'm surprised Da never told ye."

"The only thing Uncle Bron told me about a legend was that he had descended from a fay king," Marianne answers before laughing. "Granddad called him a drunk and a madman that time."

"But it's true," Bog insists with a grin, sitting beside her. "The legend goes that the original Coille Dorcha grew large, dark, and proud in a day and a night. The local Scotsmen were terrified of the imposing woods and grew fearful more when on a Beltane night, not long after, a tall man was seen building a castle in its midst. A year it took for him to build and on its completion, he came to the nearby villages asking for a wife. One maiden accepted but her father and brothers disapproved, not allowing her to be his wife. Through much persuasion, they agreed to give her for a year and a day, according to handfasting tradition, but if she was not well when he returned her then they would burn the forest to the ground with him tied to the trees."

"Some men are pigs," Marianne mutters, hearing the other adults laugh.

"Those kind of men aren't men, sweetpea," Griselda replies.

"The story goes that when he returned her, she was nursing the son she bore him and she carried on so much about her good treatment, that another maiden joined him at his castle for a year and a day. She too, returned nursing a son, as well as his twin brother, and he went home with the first son and another maiden. This went on for thirty years till finally a maiden was given to him as a wife," Bog continues.

"Why wouldn't they give him a wife for thirty years," Marianne asks?

"There is a superstition not to marry in May because of a belief that it is the month that fairies are most powerful. He asked for a wife the day after Beltane, which is the first of May, and each day of May he returned to ask again in the coming years until the last time which was the first day of June," Griselda explains, sitting down after placing the last dish.

"Also, because of his appearance on Beltane and in Coille Dorcha, the locals thought he was a fay. His features, his castle, and the fine treatment of the woman convinced them that he was a fay king, especially with the fact that he seemed to be as young, healthy, and as strong as his children thirty years later," Bog adds, grinning at the fascinated young woman. "They had taken to calling him Gallrigh, which means stranger king and each son was called Mcgallrigh, son of the stranger king. He had forty-two sons and ten daughters from the thirty maidens then his wife bore him twin boys, twin girls, and his last, a twin with each."

"He had fifty-eight children! You have to be making this up," Marianne accuses.

"I'm not," Bog insists laughing. "That is the Mcgallrigh legend and it continues, that on the fiftieth anniversary of his first appearance in Coille Dorcha, that Gallrigh disappeared after moon-down and was never seen again. It was the first full moon after his wife's death and the locals believed that he returned to the land of the fays with a broken heart, leaving Coille Dorcha to all his children and their families."

"Okay, I'll buy it. But wouldn't all the children born of the other women be illegitimate according to the time period's customs? So that would mean he only had six heirs," Marianne comments, feeding BB some mashed fruit.

"Not if conceived by handfasting," Griselda mentions. "During olden Scotland, it was better for a pleasing wife then a virgin and so a couple could decide to play house for a year and a day. If they liked each other then they would marry but if they didn't like each other then they found someone else. Any child conceived would go to the man and the woman would have no more to do with it after it was weaned. The child was considered his legitimate offspring but once the man was married, the child would inherit after the wife's children. Good thing they made handfasting illegal a long time ago."

"Seems like it's making a comeback," Marianne mutters, jumping at the older woman's sudden laughter.

"I was just about to say that," Griselda laughs out. "I'm so glad you two are abiding by an old woman's wishes. I know it's hard to keep just to kisses and cuddles but waiting does make the desire much richer."

Griselda barely manages to stifle her chuckles at the couple's returning blushes. 'They're making it too easy. It shouldn't take that much more prodding,' she muses silently, digging into her breakfast. Noticing the longing looks throughout breakfast, Griselda sighs fondly, remembering the times she had with her own true love.

"Mam," Bog questions worriedly, picking up the dishes?

"Huh? Oh! I didn't notice I was crying. It's okay, dear, these are happy tears," Griselda reassures smiling, wiping the tears away with a tissue. "I was just remembering love."

Bog opens his mouth to question her but pauses at hearing Sam call out from the front door.

"Morning, Sam. We're in the kitchen," Marianne responds, cleaning BB.

"Morning. Thomas and I thought about heading to work early if that's okay with you, Bog. That way we might not have to stay late tonight," Sam explains, accepting the offered sliced fruit from Griselda.

"Alright with me. Just let me finish getting ready," Bog comments, heading upstairs.

Once BB is cleaned, Marianne moves to follow him but Bog comes back down with the rest of his uniform and the concealer in hand. Chuckling, as he hands her the makeup before sitting, Marianne swiftly applies it after placing a kiss on the bruised flesh. Washing her hands, she watches as Bog finishes dressing then gives Griselda and BB a kiss on their cheeks before he returns to her side.

"Behave, my wee fairy," Bog murmurs cheekily before giving her a deep kiss and abruptly leaving.

"So, when's the wedding," Sam snickers, following her cousin out the door?

Griselda shakes her head, laughing at her son's cheekiness and nudges the dazed young woman.

"And here I thought he wasn't as bad as his father but I guess he just never had the right girl before," Griselda muses out loud. "So, what did he do last night?"

"Mcgallrigh magic," Marianne mutters, filling the sink with water. "I wonder if there isn't any truth in that legend. All he said was some pretty words right before bed and...well..."

"Some intense dreams, huh," Griselda questions, giggling at the answering deep blush? "Bron did the same thing, the cheeky devil, oh but wasn't he charming. I think that is the real Mcgallrigh magic, the amount of charm they all posses. That is probably why the locals believed Gallrigh was a fairy because really, a guy that charmed thirty-one women, he had to be a fairy in their eyes. They never thought that maybe if they treated their own women decently then maybe those girls would have been praising them as well."

"Mr Pat always said that there was some truth in every legend and story, he encouraged us to find it whenever he told us a fairytale," Marianne comments, washing the dishes. "So was there a Gallrigh and how didn't he age for thirty years?"

"Yes, Gallrigh was real and you would never have thought Bron was a year older than your father, would you," Griselda asks in return, drying each dish?

"Nope. Uncle Bron looked the same from the time I came with Dad to work the first time when I was five to the last time I saw him in person three years ago and even in his obituary photo he still looked as young," Marianne replies.

"Some people age more graciously than others and that runs in this family. Bass didn't even start getting grey hair until he was nearly seventy. I guess to superstitious people of olden times, that would look unnatural especially combined with the family charm and appearance," Griselda remarks. "Even Gallrigh's own children didn't know where he came from because he never talked about it but it was known to them about how much he loved his wife and all his children, even though he was cheated for thirty years."

"Cheated? You mean by them refusing to give him a wife," Marianne's interest distracting her from her work?

"Also by the fact they kept giving him maidens. I told you, they prized pleasing woman better than virgins, so that was actually an insulting move," Griselda points out. "Dishes, sweetpea, or you're going to be late for work."

"Sorry, sometimes I'm too curious," Marianne murmurs sheepishly, getting back to washing.

"Curiosity is good," Griselda points out. "It helps you learn and it is a good sign when you're curious about a special someone. Bog and Angelina weren't dating long enough for us to meet her but Bron and I weren't sure about their relationship whenever Bog called home. Both of us felt something was lacking but we could never pinpoint it. Now, I think it might have been the lack of interest on her part. She was never around when Bog called us and she refused to accompany Bog to Jasmine Percival's wedding or Devon Mcgallrigh's wedding, claiming she couldn't make it. You, on the other hand, are interested in everything that concerns him and you also managed to bring out that charm he had hidden away."

"Is that why you are so sure I'm good for him," Marianne questions softly, draining the water?

"I think we better save this conversation till lunch, sweetpea," Griselda suggests, hugging the younger woman. "We won't be able to have a good chat in the few minutes we have left. How about you invite your father to join us and then maybe we can sort those confused feelings out."

"Alright," Marianne agrees, holding tightly to the older woman. 'It's good to have a mom again.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Hey, Marianne!"

Marianne turns at the yell, spotting Dawn and Sunny running up the sidewalk toward her. Within moments, the duo leans on the car to catch their breath. Donald chuckles at them from the passenger seat.

"I was afraid we wouldn't be able to catch you," Sunny manages, pulling off his beanie to fix his spiky brown hair.

"There are cell phones," Marianne quips, opening the driver's door.

"I broke mine under a car yesterday and the replacement will take a few weeks," Sunny whines before straightening himself. "Anyway, I need you to take me to your new house so I can drive your car to the garage. The parts just came in this morning and I'm free this afternoon. I would have driven myself but..."

"No problem, Sunny," Marianne reassures, noticing his nervous glance toward Dawn. "Get in, you two. We're actually headed there for lunch and I don't think Griselda will mind the extra company. Not to mention, I think BB misses his Aunty Dawn."

"Of course he misses me, I'm his favorite aunt," Dawn comments, finally catching her breath and entering the backseat.

"You're his only aunt," Marianne deadpans, pulling into traffic.

"That is why I'm his favorite," Dawn grins smugly, causing the car to fill with laughter. "So...Daddy told me you're dating Bog Mcgallrigh. Did knocking his lights out cause your heart and his to pitter-patter?"

"Bog calls it Cupid's Arrow," Marianne comments, grinning at Dawn's crestfallen appearance. 'You not gonna catch me, big sisters always win.'

"He is definitely Bron's son," Donald chuckles. "I didn't mention one detail to them though. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know or if because of the police investigation you couldn't tell."

"Know what," Sunny asks?

"Tell what," Dawn questions at the same time?

"Have you two been paying attention to the news? About the Love Potion case," Marianne asks, watching their nods? "That was the party Roland took me to and lied to Dad and me about the alcohol. I just found out about it Sunday afternoon."

"Oh man and here I thought Roland couldn't get any worse but that he actually drugged you just to...," Sunny trails off and grabs Dawn into a hug. "At least he didn't do anything to you, Dawn."

"That isn't what Dad didn't tell you though," Marianne adds. "What he didn't tell you is that Roland probably isn't BB's father."

"Then who is? Hopefully, not one of those other icky creeps," Dawn shudders, still glued to Sunny.

"Bog took a DNA test on Monday," Marianne explains, both adults in the front seat bracing themselves.

"WHAT!"

"Dawn, Sunny, inside voices," Donald chastises. "These past few days have been turmoil for everyone and I don't you two to cause any trouble. Mrs Mcgallrigh asked me to come for lunch to relieve some of the confusion, not cause some more. You two can stay but I want you both to be on your best behavior around Mrs Mcgallrigh. There is something important that needs to be discussed."

"Something wrong, Marianne," Sunny asks, as the car pulls into the driveway?

"Not wrong, Sunny, just confusing," Marianne answers, unbuckling her seatbelt. "You two have been preoccupied the past few days and haven't found out that Dad has also been discussing relationship and wedding details with Mrs Mcgallrigh, mine and Bog's relationship and wedding details."

"Oooh, you and Bog gonna get married," Dawn asks, flying out the car to twirl with her big sister? "Am I gonna be the maid of honor again or are you gonna go a whole different route? Is Penny gonna help with the wedding details? Are you gonna wear that dress Sean made you? When is it gonna be? How many more kids are you going to have? Where are you gonna live?"

"Dawn! Settle down, you hyper chipmunk," Marianne laughs out!

"Well, isn't she a sparkling sunbeam," Griselda chuckles from the front porch. "I'm guessing this is your youngest, Donald."

"Yep, that is Dawn," Donald confirms, walking up to her. "Sunny is going to pick up Marianne's car and Dawn is going to have lunch with us, if that's okay with you?"

"Don't mind at all but you're not going anywhere, young man," Griselda points to Sunny. "Food first then you can leave. No one comes to my house and doesn't eat. Come on, I got plenty of chicken leftover from Saturday, perfect for Chicken and Gravy sandwiches."

Sunny's growling stomach condemns him at the mention of food and Dawn grabs her boyfriend to follow the others. Marianne sets two more plates out and brings over the gravy bowl, as Griselda takes the heated meat out of the microwave. BB babbles unhappily when Dawn sits beside her sister and smacks the highchair.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone had gotten used to Bog being here," Griselda giggles, before grabbing the house phone. "Hello, dear. No, nothing is wrong but someone is unhappy you're not here. The other one but Marianne misses you too. Are you going to make it for lunch? Alright, you better tell him then."

Griselda places the phone near BB and turns the speakerphone on, who squeals happily at the incoming voice.

"BB, are ye misbehaving," Bog's voice question? "I can't come home for lunch but I'll see ye after work tonight. Be good for me, wee lad. Marianne?"

"I'm here," Marianne responds, grabbing the phone and turning off the speaker, keeping the other hand wrapped securely over her sister's mouth. "Yeah, she knows. Dad is having lunch with us, Dawn and Sunny too. I'll try. I know. Okay, I'll tell them. Don't be alarmed if my car is still gone because Sunny is taking it to the garage after lunch. See you when you get home. Same to you, trouble!"

"Who's the one misbehaving," Griselda cackles as Marianne glares at the phone before hanging up?

"Him," Marianne firmly states, putting the phone back in place! "At least he isn't stressing about Roland still missing."

"They haven't found him," Dawn asks in shock?

"Not yet but he did say to keep our guard up and not for any of us to go anywhere alone," Marianne answers, giving BB some mashed vegetables. "How did you know that calling Bog would work?"

"Bog was the same way when Bron had to work during lunch," Griselda answers, handing out the bread. "He was even worse when Bass came home but Bron didn't. So I had decided to call him one day and have Bron talk to his son. It worked so well that even when Bog got old enough to understand why his dad couldn't come home, he still called to talk to him. Bron said it always calmed him during a stressful day."

"It always helped me to come home to my girls during lunch," Donald mentions, fixing his plate. "Those days that I couldn't always seem to be the most stressful and tiring by quitting time. Do you think Bog is going to continue that tradition with BB?"

"He probably will since BB has accepted him so quickly. Alright, sweetpea, let's talk," Griselda offers, noticing the uncertainty creeping into Marianne's eyes. "What is causing you trouble?"

"Why are you guys so sure Bog and I are good for each other? We've only known each other for six days and under some terrible circumstances. Surely you guys should be the first to tell us that it is too soon and not have been plotting for us to be married before we even talked about dating," Marianne answers. "Why are all of you so certain our feelings are true and not a result of the stress?"

"You two are good for each other and anyone with eyes can see it," Griselda affirms. "Sure the circumstances when you two met are chaotic but that doesn't change your individual characters. You aren't acting any differently than had you two re-met in a different way. Maybe you wouldn't have pursued a relationship this fast and maybe you would have, there isn't a way to really know but the fact of the matter remains is that you two fit together."

"Griselda is right, dear," Donald adds. "We are not going to stand in the way because it is clear to anyone how comfortable and happy you two are with each other, especially in this whole mess. I told you the other day about how glad I am that he was there to help you and that you accepted his help. I may not have been there for you all the times you needed me but I do know how willful you are."

Marianne chuckles at her dad's annoyed expression, the older man clearly remembering every argument he had lost.

"You worry too much, Marianne. I know Roland turned out to be a creep but Bog is a nicer guy than him. You didn't even have any doubts about Roland, so why are you having them about Bog," Dawn asks innocently, not noticing her sister's subtle wince?

"She isn't having doubts about Bog, sunbeam, your sister is doubting herself," Griselda comments, causing Donald to stay quiet and stare at her. "Roland did more damage than what you know and some of the damage was already there."

"You've talked to Bog," Marianne states, keeping her eyes averted.

"Yesterday after you left for work, some things he told me and some I figured out on my own," Griselda confirms, grabbing the younger woman's unoccupied hand. "We had a long talk to clear up his confusion and it spilled into about you. I was wrong when I said Angelina had hurt Bog more, she only did it in a different way. My son wears his feelings on his sleeves but you bury your pain, hiding the scars deep. Sweetpea, you're letting the failures of Jonathan, Annabelle, Roland, and even Donald drag you down."

"Hey," Dawn starts but Sunny shakes his head to stop her!

"Marianne," Donald questions, his heart breaking at her defensive posture?

"Bog didn't tell me everything you told him because he said he didn't know if you wanted me to know and he wasn't going to betray your trust. He did illustrate on things I figured out from talking to you," Griselda continues. "He had told me that first night what you told him at the police station. About how Roland stalked and harassed you to get you to agree to date him while charming you into thinking it was all innocent and then when you dated, he degraded you to make you believe that you weren't good enough for him. He made you doubt yourself for doubting him and he found all the pain, didn't he?"

"He played me and I was so stupid," Marianne mutters, her grip on BB's spoon tightening.

"He played us all, dear," Donald responds, walking over to his daughter. "I know Granddad and I have made your life harder with the expectations handed to you and I wasn't blind to your lack of friends because of Granddad's bigotry. I was so sure Roland was the man that you could lean on during life's journey, someone who could be your partner and friend. He told me that you were always happy when you were with him and because I wanted to you to be happy, I believed him."

"I tried to be happy but I knew I wasn't," Marianne admits softly, keeping her attention on the feeding infant. "This whole mess is because I thought I was in love with him and I've dragged everyone into it. I had doubts and didn't listen to them."

"But this time you don't have any doubts about Bog and that is making you doubt yourself even more," Griselda comments, getting the troubled woman's full attention. "This whole mess isn't your fault and you didn't drag anyone into it. We have talked about this before but I know it can be hard to break through those kinds of thoughts. You're afraid that we are being biased in our opinion because you want to believe us. I, for one, will never skimp on the truth to you. It is very good that you and Bog talk to each other about everything but it is also okay to want an outside opinion, just make sure both you and they understand each other. Bog told me that you were told that to love someone you need doesn't last, he said that saying confused him and I think that is where your confusion is coming from."

"I remember Mrs Lizzie saying that when we were younger after some fairytales that involved love," Dawn murmurs. "But it never made sense to me."

"I never did figure it out myself and when I asked Mom, she said she heard it from Grandma Meadows," Sunny mentions. "Grandma Meadows said real love is a want and not a need."

"What she means, dears, is that real love isn't based on you needing them but that you want them. You can need someone you love and that is good but to love them just because you need them is faulty. Love can be based on a need, after all, you did love Roland based on a need for acceptance and being wanted, didn't you, sweetpea," Griselda asks? 'She might be easier to get through to than Bog,' she notes as Marianne nods after a few minutes of contemplating. "Then when he stopped being accepting of you and you realized that he didn't want you for yourself, the love you felt for him died because love based on a need can't survive once the need or the supplying of the need dies."

"That actually makes sense. Is it wrong for me to move on this quickly though," Marianne questions? "I was technically married to Roland until earlier this month."

"Bah! You and my son are too much alike, always worrying that there is a time limit on these things. The only one who can know for sure whether a person is ready is themselves and if you think you're ready than everyone else can take a hike," Griselda quips, causing much-needed laughter around the table. "You are old enough to make your own decisions and as long as you're at peace with yourself then you will be at peace with everyone else. It is time for you to step out of those shadows you've been walking in and free yourself to be you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Bog stares at the cell phone on his desk, willing it to ring, before sighing and returning to his work. 'Stop worrying, Marianne is fine and she doesn't need to check in with you,' he reprimands himself. 'You can find out how the conversation with Mam went after you get home. Besides, she is probably busy getting back to work anyway.'

"Just call her already," Thomas pipes up as Bog stares at the phone again.

Ignoring the muffled snickering from the nearby desks, Bog grabs his cell phone and heads to the nearest empty room. Making sure the door is secure, he dials the number and starts to pace.

"Hello, Bog," Marianne's voice hums against his ears. "Is something wrong?"

"No...no but I wanted to make sure everything went okay," Bog stammers. "Did ye manage to talk to Mam and your father with the other two there? Mam didn't push too hard on ye, did she? I know she can be forceful."

"Everything went fine. Thank you for being concerned," she replies. "Dad had told Dawn and Sunny on the way to the house that we were going to have an important discussion and they had to behave. No, your mother wasn't forceful but she got straight to the point. You didn't tell me that you talked to Griselda yesterday morning. Is that why you felt right about the ring and why you wanted me to talk to her?"

"Yeah, she helped clear the worries I had and I thought she could help you too. I hope ye're not upset that I told her some of the things ye told me. I only clarified what she already had an idea about though," he explains, making a third pass around the room.

"I'm not upset. They weren't really secrets, just something I had a hard time talking about," Marianne remarks. "Besides, it isn't like you told her just to gossip but to help her understand so she can help us."

"Did she help? I mean, was she able to clear your worries too," Bog asks, glancing at the door on his fourth pass and nearly jumping at Jack's grinning face? "I gotta go, tough girl, Chief Jack is looking too smug. I love ye."

"I love you too, my fay king, and she did help," Marianne purrs before the call drops, leaving a bewildered Bog staring at his phone.

"You sure your mother can't officiate a wedding because you and Miss Marianne sure act married," Jack chuckles after Bog opens the door.

"Keep teasing and ye might not get invited to the wedding," Bog quips, passing the stunned police chief to go back to his desk but stops as he notices a figure sitting across from it. "Did ye search me out for a reason, Chief Jack?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He is here about Roland Grange and I want you to take his statement," Jack explains, getting back to business.

"I thought that with my connection to the party that I wouldn't be able to do any more than just Marianne's case," Bog mentions.

"Under normal circumstances you are right but since the only solid charges we can bring against Grange and accomplices at the moment is about the past week then you can interview those connected to our suspects until they reveal a connection to the party," Jack explains. "This isn't a case for a rookie but a veteran and with your experience, I would rather you deal the most with this case than Thomas."

With an understanding nod, Bog heads to his desk and greets the sitting man.

"Pleased to meet you, Officer Mcgallrigh. I'm Rory Grange, Roland Grange is my son," Rory introduces, shaking Bog's hand.

"What can I do for ye, Mr Grange," Bog asks, taking a seat?

"I'm afraid that I've caused you an endless hassle but I assure you it was an unintentional mistake when I agreed to let Roland off of work," Rory explains. "I've not seen or heard from him since he came to the house late Friday night asking for quick cash. I would have come in yesterday when I heard the news report of the warrant out for his arrest but his conduct has created turmoil in my business and I was stuck in meetings all day."

"Did he explain to ye where he was going? Yer HR manager had said he cited a family emergency as the reason for the time off," Bog remarks.

"No, he just said was in a little trouble, needed some cash, and that he wouldn't be able to work for several days. With his disheveled appearance, I assumed some man caught him in an affair with his wife and he needed to disappear for a few days," Rory remarks. "If you can, I would like to know just what has Roland done. The news report didn't specify the warrant, just that he was connected to a recent abduction and the drugged party from last year."

"I can tell ye that the arresting charges have to do with yer ex-daughter-in-law Miss Marianne Springs," Bog starts.

"Is Marianne okay? He hasn't hurt her, has he," Rory questions frantically, leaning forward in the chair? "I swear, I'll beat the boy myself if he laid one hand on her or BB!"

"Both Marianne and BB are okay and safe," Bog reassures, watching the older man deflate with relief. "However, Miss Dawn Springs was abducted at Miss Marianne Springs' residence before ten o'clock on Friday night. She has been found safe and is now at home but she gave a positive identification to yer son being at the crime scene. The starting charges facing Roland Grange are trespassing, harassment, stalking, child endangerment, destruction of property, abduction, and possession of stolen property. There is more but I'm not a liberty to discuss it."

"Roland was at my house at ten-fifteen that night," Rory groans. "I know his mouth keeps getting him in trouble but I never figured he would do something like this, Roland prefers getting other people to do his work. I would never have let my wife convince me to give him that money if I knew he really committed a crime."

"Do ye know of anywhere he would have gone or anyone he would have contacted," Bog asks?

"I would say the Warrens but I saw that Zachery also had a warrant for his arrest as well and Alex Warren, Zachery's father, said he hadn't seen or heard from either boy since Friday. However...," Rory trails off uneasily.

"Mr Grange, it is very important that we find yer son. If you know of any information to lead to his whereabouts then I suggest that ye tell us," Bog's hard voice and stare causing the older man to squirm.

"This morning my wife was talking about how Gilded Publishing would protect Roland from these false accusations and that we should sue the news station for publishing such slander. I had the unpleasant duty to inform her that yesterday all the board members agreed to distance ourselves from him and that he would receive no help from me or any of the company employees, including our lawyer," Rory explains. "While the ensuring argument doesn't need to be repeated, it was after I left that might be of interest. I had forgotten my wallet in my anger and returned to the house, where I overheard my wife talking on the phone. Tabitha was telling the person what I had informed her and told them to tell Roland to stay hidden until she can fix this."

"Do you know who she was talking to," Bog asks, signaling to Thomas and Jack?

"I do but I have no definite proof of it. My phone never shows up that number, even though I know he calls frequently," Rory growls.

"Even when the number is blocked from you seeing it, it still shows up on your phone records," Thomas remarks. "With your permission, we can check the records but the name and time of the caller would make it easier."

"You have my permission. I left the house at seven-ten and I'm positive that it was Sykes Chipperton," the older man nearly spits out, writing his phone number down on the offered paper.

"If you knew about it this morning, then why did you wait this long to inform us when you knew we have a warrant out for your son's arrest," Jack asks after assigning Thomas to check the records?

"Because I didn't think it was enough evidence to immediately come here with but when I went on lunch I found out some disturbing information. I only gave Roland three hundred dollars last Friday and since I found his wallet with all his credit cards in the driveway the next morning, which I locked in the company safe, I knew he couldn't really get far on just that. I went to deposit some money in the bank before I came here and found this," Rory replies, pulling out and placing a bank statement on the desk. "I never wrote that check."

"Yer bank cashed this without yer clarification," Bog questions as he looks at the paper, the eighty-nine thousand forty-two dollar withdrawal circled in red ink?

"I was informed that since it was my check with my wife's signature that they didn't need to clarify cashing that large of an amount, even if it did drain the entire account. I have no idea who it was signed to because they wouldn't even let me see the cashed check since the account closed, thanks to the zero balance," Rory remarks. "I called Alex after I left the bank and found out someone pulled forty-two thousand out of the account he set aside for Zachery. The same bank refused to tell him who withdrew the money."

"We'll see about that," Jack growls, grabbing the paper and heading toward his office.

"Do ye know where yer wife would be at the moment," Bog asks, grabbing his desk phone?

"Yes, Tabitha will still be at the ladies luncheon at the country club," Rory answers.

"It's Bog, I need someone to go to the Royal Bird County Club and detain a Mrs Tabitha Grange," Bog orders. "Is Lawrence Knight near there? Good, send him, he's good at playing stupid and innocent. Tell him to stall for time and to not let her leave until he gets orders. Thanks, Mack."

"I got the records. You're correct, it was Sykes Chipperton this morning and his number has been connected to your house multiple times in the past several days," Thomas announces, walking up just as Bog's desk phone rings. "I notified the team trailing him to give an early report, so that might be them now."

"This is Officer Bog Mcgallrigh," Bog recites into the receiver as Thomas heads to Jack's office. "Yes, Thomas is correct, I need Chipperton's activity report. I see. Where did he go afterward? Has he been anywhere since then or been approached by anyone? Good, I need ye...What? Dammit, ye can't let him drive off! Detain him now!"

"Tell Carlos to arrest Chipperton on charges of aiding and abetting," Jack yells through his door! "Judge Haddock is signing the arrest warrant."

"Chief Jack says to arrest Chipperton on charges of aiding and abetting, the warrant will be here when ye return," Bog relays before hanging up and turning his attention back to Rory. "Thank ye for yer cooperation, Mr Grange, but I'm afraid ye might be going home to an empty house tonight."

"No might about it," Jack remarks, walking up to the desk. "Mack told me that you sent Lawrence to detain Mrs Grange and I gave him the order to arrest her on the same charges. The bank confirmed that check was signed to Chipperton."

"You managed to get the bank to say who she signed the check to," Rory asks surprised?

"Aiding and abetting are serious charges, Mr Grange, and no bank will want to be held accountable for it," Jack grins. "I found out that Chipperton also cashed a check signed by Stella Dawson, who will be paying us a visit as well."

"That is Zachery's mother, my wife's best friend. She was caught in an affair with Sykes three years ago but Alex has it that she can't touch Zachery's money. How did she manage to get into his account," Rory questions?

"I'm afraid I'm not a liberty to answer that question, Mr Grange," Jack evades. "Your assistance has been most appreciated and thanks to your quick action you may have prevented several criminals from escaping justice. If you have any more information that would be beneficial to this case, feel free to contact us. I would advise that you take precautions to protect yourself until all our suspects are behind bars."

"I'm glad I could be of help and make up for allowing Roland to hide in the first place," Rory murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. "There is one more thing that might be of interest to you. The Sorrel brothers that you're also looking for, they are Sykes' nephews, his sister's children. I met their parents during a charity event hosted by Borderline Labs nearly four years ago. The eldest, Daniel, gained guardianship of his brother after their parents died in a car accident a year and a half ago."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The smell of food and the sound of laughter draws Bog to the kitchen. Without announcement, he makes a beeline to the sitting Marianne and ignores those sitting at the table.

"Bog! You're home," Marianne manages before he leans down to capture her mouth. 'Oh but this man is evil,' she thinks joyfully, her brain's last thought as Bog deepens the kiss.

"Must have been a stressful day," Griselda cackles as her son finally releases the thoroughly kissed woman and heads upstairs.

"Would it be terrible if I said I like stressful days," Marianne dazedly murmurs?

"Absolutely not! I loved stressful days," Griselda gushes!

The resulting laughter shakes Marianne out of her daze and she soothes the fussy infant reaching to the stairs. Dawn grabs the extra plate from the microwave and places it beside her sister. BB squeals with delight as Bog comes back down a few minutes later and picks him up.

"Did ye miss me, wee lad," Bog chuckles as BB holds onto his t-shirt tightly?

"He got upset when you weren't here at the start of dinner," Marianne answers, receiving another kiss. "Stressful day?"

"Aye and a long one," Bog answers, sitting down beside her still holding BB. "I'm glad to be home."

"Have there been any leads about Roland," Donald asks?

"Unfortunately not of his whereabouts but there have been more developments," Bog answers. "Thanks to Rory Grange, we have managed to stop them from leaving the country and arrested several people who have been aiding them."

"Was that what Chief Sinclair wanted when you called me," Marianne questions, giving the still clinging BB another spoonful of mashed fruit?

"Yeah. Rory Grange came in to speak about his son's charges and wound up giving us vital information. I was wrong when I said yer ex was the single greatest," Bog coughs at his mother's glare. "Well, anyway, it turns out Sykes Chipperton is the one who really holds that title. He knows where Grange and accomplices are but refuses to talk even though we have evidence of his knowledge. He is now in jail and thankfully, all the money he collected is all accounted for. Even if he won't tell us where they are, they won't be able to hide much longer without funds and their allies are behind bars without bail."

"Is it just me or did he leave something out," Sunny mutters to Dawn?

"He did, a large portion of it," Griselda grouses, watching her son look pleadingly at his dinner. "Fine, we'll wait."

"When did ye get the strawberries," Bog asks as Dawn grabs the dessert from the fridge several minutes later? "I thought I said not to go anywhere alone."

"Don't be silly, we didn't. I called Daddy and he had Boris pick them up," Dawn explains, cutting the strawberry shortcake.

"Boris is Dad's secretary," Marianne replies to the questioning look. "Dawn stayed here all day since Sunny was working on my car and the Darkwoods were busy with a catering event. Griselda showed her how to make her recipe of shortcake with the frosting and left the strawberries till last. Dad came to pick Dawn up and waited until Sunny was done, which resulted in your mother inviting them to dinner."

"Not that I mind the company but I was wondering about the dinner guests," Bog mentions finishing his plate and accepting the offered slice. "No, BB, ye're not getting my cake."

"This is good, Dawn," Sunny compliments after taking a bite. "Not that surprising since you do like to cook. Hey, maybe you should talk to Mom and Dad about working with them."

"I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure if cooking and baking are really something I want to pursue for a living. I mean, what if I grow to hate it after a while? Then what will I do about eating," Dawn questions rapidly?

"Dawn is experiencing the woes of growing up," Marianne comments to Griselda and Bog as Sunny calms the panicking girl. "This is the seventh career option she has picked out since she graduated. Fashion, photography, art, singing, interior decorator, and the thankfully short-lived, business."

"I'm never letting her in my office again," Donald mutters, shuddering with his eldest.

"Hey, my internship wasn't that bad," Dawn complains, stuffing a piece of cake in her mouth!

"Dawn, the board members threatened a hostile takeover if we ever let you in that building for anything other then visiting," Marianne points out, giving BB a piece of frosting.

"Don't look so glum, sunbeam," Griselda consoles the pouting girl before a wicked smile crosses her face. "You could always try event coordinator, after all, you did help me today."

"Ooooh, that is a fabulous idea," Dawn squeals! "It also combines all the things I like too. Unfortunately, you have Marianne and Bog's wedding all planned, so I can't really help with that. Though I did help you with catering."

"What have ye two been up to," Bog sighs out?

"Nothing, dear," Griselda smiles innocently.

"Griselda was showing me your wedding plans while we waited for the cake to bake," Dawn answers, happily ignoring the older woman's frantic motions. "I can't believe you two acted as if you actually had doubts about a relationship, I mean, really. You already planned your wedding and the only thing left to do is set the date. Except for the ring but Griselda said that was your job and no one could help you pick the expression of your feelings."

"Nothing left to do," Marianne questions smugly, looking at the sheepish Griselda?

"The wedding and reception is at Coille Dorcha Castle, the invitations have been picked, the guest list has been made, you already have your dress and Bog has his kilt, the cake is being handled by Sweets for the Sweet, Spring Love Florists will take care of the flowers, and I helped Griselda pick out the catering with Darkwood Catering, complete with your selected menu," Dawn blithely counts off on her fingers. "Griselda said the photography is always handled by Gavin Mcgallrigh and that you two said you didn't want a wedding party except having Dad and her upfront. Wedding favors can't be arranged until all the guests are numbered and that can't be done until you set a date."

"Have ye been busy today, Mam," Bog grins to his mother?

"I may have made a few calls this morning," Griselda begrudgingly admits under the couple's amused looks. "Nothing wrong with being prepared after all. Collette did remember you, Marianne, and is overjoyed that you left the stuffed peacock and his tasteless mother. She is happy to do the cake and has a perfect idea all set up. John wants you to stop by on your next day off, Bog, so he can take your measurements and he doesn't want to do BB's measurements until the week before. He thought it was adorable to give BB an outfit to match yours but infants grow too quick, so he'll make a rough outline with the measurements I gave him and fit it properly the week before. Finley, Rosalind, and Gavin said just pick the date and they would get the set-up ready. I did call the Darkwoods after Dawn suggested them and it turns out Devon and Bella just started working with them a few months ago. Bella said they could work with the menu you picked and just to call ahead when you pick a date."

"And ye also ordered the invitations," Bog finishes, laughing at his mother's glare. "I know ye, Mam. I'm glad Devon and Bella found a new job, though I can't believe they were fired by the other caterers. What's Uncle Finley going to do for the family gathering?"

"Bella told me that Devon already talked to his father and Finley has agreed to let Darkwood Catering take over. He was quite unhappy that the caterers that we've used for decades would fire his son over the fact that Devon wears a kilt during his time off. Well, it serves them right to lose the Mcgallrigh business," Griselda states with a decisive nod. "Anyway, you're done eating. What happened today?"

"Can't ye wait till tomorrow when it's on the news," Bog groans, eating the last bite of cake?

"If it will be in the news tomorrow then you can discuss it now," Griselda replies.

"Fine," Bog sighs out, switching BB to his other side to make it easier to clean him. "Rory Grange said that he discovered this morning that his wife knew where Roland was or at least knew someone that knew. He didn't think he had enough proof to immediately come to the station and so he waited till after he ate lunch. When he stopped at his bank just before, he discovered that his wife wrote a check amounting more than eighty thousand dollars and was cashed less than an hour before he arrived. Through investigation, we discovered that the person Mrs Grange contacted this morning and signed the check to was Sykes Chipperton. We also discovered that Stella Dawson wrote a check to him amounting to forty-two thousand dollars out of Zachery Warren's account. Chipperton, Mrs Grange, and Miss Dawson have all been arrested on charges of aiding and abetting."

"How in the world did a bank even permit that," Donald asks, his face belying his shock?

"What will be broadcasted tomorrow is that Mr Arthur Sorrel, that bank's manager, has been arrested on charges of aiding and abetting, fraud, and accessory to blackmail," Bog remarks. "We did find out the Sykes Chipperton and Arthur Sorrel are Daniel and Derrick's uncles. Uncles that have been threatening, since the parent's death two months before the party, to take the seventeen-year-old Derrick from his nineteen-year-old brother and placing him in foster care."

"So the younger Sorrels may have only committed the crimes out of desperation or coercion," Griselda mumbles.

"They'll still be charged though but maybe a lesser one if they can prove it," Bog mentions. "Alice Morris is the one in charge of the party case since she investigated it with Da. They were already collecting evidence for a court order to seize the bank's files because through the search warrant they had found bank account information concerning the blackmail money and Mr Sorrel's arrest granted them it. It's why I was late, Thomas and I were sent to collect the records after the bank closed."

"How did Rory take Tabitha being arrested," Marianne asks concerned?

"Bloody pissed," Bog replies. "Not at us though but at his wife. She made such a racket when Lawerance brought her in and Mr Grange must have figured it because he stayed until she was processed. The worst part of the whole deal was that poor man got his suspicions confirmed. Turns out, engaged women are the same thing as married women to Chipperton and she was pregnant before the wedding."

"Poor Rory," Marianne groans, the sentiment echoed around the table. "How on earth did that get brought out?"

Bog's dark chuckle and evil smile send shivers down Dawn and Sunny's spines, causing them to grab each other. Marianne, however, feels a thrill go through her as he merely leans against her cheek to whisper in her ear.

"I love playing the bad cop."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"You are evil," Marianne murmurs against her breathing pillow. "I think Dad is in agreement with Griselda about an early wedding thanks to your flirting."

"My flirting, wee fairy! I wasn't the only one," Bog chuckles against her head before stilling. "Yer not upset, are ye? I didn't carry it too far or made ye uncomfortable, did I?"

"I'm not upset, Bog, and you didn't do anything wrong," Marianne reassures, lifting her head to kiss his cheek. "I enjoyed your affection and the looks on everyone's faces."

"I think Mam is the one most happy," Bog fondly comments, remembering Griselda's beaming face. "There is one thing we haven't discussed yet, Marianne. I'm not leaving Mam or making her leave. Are ye okay with living with her after we're married?"

"Briste Bron Mcgallrigh, how could you think I would say no," Marianne mockingly scolds, her soft smile revealing her teasing? "Of course Griselda stays with us but she is going to be mad when she finds out you proposed and we didn't tell her."

"She'll only be angry for a little while, a few seconds at most," Bog assures her, moving the squirming infant back onto his stomach and grabbing his cell phone. "Besides I also bought her a gift yesterday when I ordered the rings. See?"

"Oh that is beautiful," Marianne comments, looking at the white gold drop necklace with small diamonds and Ceylon sapphires surrounding a large oval Ceylon sapphire. "Are you bribing your own mother?"

"Nah but it sure will look like it," Bog laughs. "It is actually a tradition for the new couple to give their parents a gift to honor them and it is usually is something they can wear to the wedding. I'll leave your father's gift to ye, that is if ye want to follow the tradition."

"It's a good tradition and I like it," Marianne insists, moving BB back into place. "I'll look for something tomorrow but I'll have to check with Dawn first since his birthday is coming up and I don't want to get him something she is planning on getting him."

"We never finished our conversation after lunch," Bog points out. "How did everything go?"

"Cleared up a few things and I had a long talk with Dad before we got back to work, right before you called. You already pointed out that I may have tolerated Roland so much because I saw Granddad and Dad losing out on so many things. Griselda straight out told me that I was letting the failures of Granddad, Dad, Mom, and Roland drag me down," Marianne admits, watching Bog wince at his mother's bluntness. "She was right, just like you were. I got so scared of failing because I saw their actions that I was letting it involve itself with us. Griselda was also right when she said I didn't have any doubts about us, just doubting myself because I didn't have any doubts. That make sense?"

"It does," he confirms. "At least she was far gentler with ye then she was with me, I got yelled at for a whole hour for being so stubborn. She said she was tired of seeing me being down on myself and she wouldn't let my insecurities drive away a perfectly good daughter-in-law. That if I didn't quit going Jykell and Hyde, she would disown me and adopt ye."

"She told you that," Marianne gasps out?

"Don't worry, she only said it to shock me into realizing how foolish I'm being. I've seen her use the same trick on Da when I was a teenager after Grandda passed," Bog explains, grunting as BB pats his chest. "Easy, wee lad."

"Plum said that you were depressed last year and that was why Thomas convinced you to go to the party," she murmurs, sitting up and grabbing BB. "Are you still depressed?"

"I think it may have been clinging to me a little with not talking it out," he admits, sitting up to let Marianne lean back against his chest to feed BB. "Just because everyone knows it, doesn't mean it releases the pain and I went too long not talking about what was hurting, not letting myself believe everyone's words. Mam felt I had enough time to dwell on everything and refused to let it spoil my future."

"Time to step out of those shadows you've been walking in and free yourself to be you," Marianne quotes, getting a nod. "That's what she told me too. She admitted how long her and Uncle Bron knew each other before they dated when lunch was over. She told me that they were two years wasted while they pined for each other and that life is too short to let shadows block the light."

"Did she tell ye that Da and her only went on two dates before he proposed," Bog questions?

"No, she didn't," Marianne chuckles. "But she did say he proposed when they were having an argument, something along the lines of "I hope you won't be this stubborn when we're married". Apparently, you follow in the footsteps of unique proposals because she said that Bass had told Emily that "all the pain is worth it to feel your hand's tender touch for the rest of my life" while she was sewing him up at the hospital after a riot when he was a rookie."

"That was actually the day they met and yes, he did propose the same day but the doctor said he was delirious with pain. The whole week that he stayed in the hospital, whenever Grandmam came to check him Grandda always repeated it and when he was discharged he returned every day. She was actually the sweetheart of the hospital and broke many hearts when she said yes the fifth time he returned. They were married just a few months short of forty years. While Da and Mam were married for thirty-four years," he tells.

"The true Mcgallrigh magic, their charm," she murmurs fondly, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me your family is also known for quick courtships?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. I never realized it but that does make sense why Mam isn't bothered by our quick courtship," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her middle for a hug. "Mam reminded me of everything I was taught when I was growing up that I had forgotten because I never saw or felt it. Da and Grandda always told me I would know my wife when I met her but I guess I didn't really believe or understand what they meant. I do now. That feeling that drives me to ye is what tells me that we are meant to be together."

"A feeling that doesn't make sense but is too strong to be wrong. We both feel it," Marianne confirms, holding his hands against her with her free hand. "I guess I doubted it because I stopped believing in love-at-first-sight a long time ago, thinking it only happened in fairytales. What else can this be though? I feel safe with you and even when you're not around, you give me strength and comfort. I've talked to you about things I couldn't tell anyone and it was so easy to tell you everything. When I had trouble talking to Dad and Griselda, I thought of you and you made it easier to talk to them. It is almost like I've been waiting for you and now that I've found you, I feel free."

"Ye were waiting for me and I was waiting for ye too," Bog murmurs against her neck. "Everything happens for a reason. Talking to Mam, I realized that I wasn't upset anymore about what Angelina did because if I had stayed in that town then I wouldn't have been here when ye needed me. Just the thought of not knowing ye or not being here, it terrified me and I knew I wanted ye by my side forever."

"It is a terrifying thought of never meeting you when I did," she shivers before bringing BB up to her shoulder. "You mother said that the only one who can know for sure whether a person is ready is themselves and as long as you're at peace with yourself then you will be at peace with everyone else. I already said yes to marrying you because I knew it in my heart that I was ready and I just had to get my head to shut up with all the questions and doubts. I love you, Briste Mcgallrigh, and I will be your wife at the date you think is right."

"I love ye too but be careful, tempting wee fairy, or I might agree with Mam," Bog chuckles, letting her go to put BB in his crib. "Did ye and yer da have a good talk?"

"Yeah, we talked about Granddad and Mom. Griselda also made me realize that I did love Roland but only because I thought he accepted and wanted me, something I felt I lacked growing up," she explains, brushing the yawning infant's hair. "Granddad's bigotry and Mom's desire for a son made me feel bad about myself and I never realized it. Dad decided that we both had enough living under past failures, ours and others, and the best way to do that is to bring it all out. Some weren't easy but we got through it."

"Seems both of our parents decided for tough love today," Bog murmurs, wrapping his arms around her to stare down at the sleeping BB. "Whatever it takes to make sure nothing comes between us and that our children grow-up right. I understood a long time ago why Da always said our job as a police officer is a mixed blessing. There are days when we're the hero, days when we're the villain, and then days when we see so much pain that it nearly breaks yer soul."

"Today was one of the last one, wasn't it," Marianne asks, turning in his embrace?

"Aye," he mutters, still staring at BB. "Seeing Rory Grange break down after finally hearing the truth and his own wife of thirty-one years not even caring, it was...How could anyone become so callous? I've seen a lot throughout my career but I never had to deal with a family that was against each other so viciously. All because their fathers made an agreement for them to be married. I know our fathers joked about it but had they been serious would we really have become that bitter too?"

"Probably not, though it is hard to say for sure, not everybody resents an arranged marriage. For all his faults, Granddad loved Grandmom and refused to marry anyone else after she died when Dad was a seven," she mentions. "Rory does love Tabitha or he wouldn't be so heartbroken."

"Heartbroken is an understatement," Bog comments, pulling her to lay back down with him, drawing comfort from her warmth. "Mr Grange called Alex Warren after he found out Miss Dawson was being arrested too and he came to the station. After finding out about Chipperton's affair with Mrs Grange for so long, Mr Warren questioned Miss Dawson about how long she really had an affair with Chipperton. At least she was far more repentant then her friend but she admitted that Zachery Warren might be Chipperton's son as well and it seems that Tabitha Grange was the one who encouraged the affair. Mr Grange told us to contact him at Mr Warren's residence because he couldn't bear to go back to that house."

"No wonder you want affection. When you headed upstairs for a shower after Dad and them left, your mother and I had a talk," she chuckles at the reverberating groan. "She knows that we've been spending part of the night together in my room and that she trusts us to behave. She also told me that your constant touching was you releasing the stress you worked up by seeking what comforts you, saying both her and Uncle Bron did the same thing during stressful days. Griselda also gave me some marriage advice. A good spouse makes sure their partner goes to sleep peacefully and that I shouldn't let you leave my room if you weren't feeling better, even if it means that you spend the night here."

"Tempting wee fairy, tempt me not," Bog chuckles lowly, hugging Marianne to him and rolling over to pin her beneath him. 'I knew she would be the death of me,' he muses while kissing her soundly.

"So, when is the best date," Marianne questions as he turns his attention to her neck?

"Huh? What best date for what," Bog asks, abandoning his affections in his confusion?

"The best date for us to get married next month," she answers as if it were obvious. "I mean, do you really want to wait nearly a year to get married?"

"Ye serious," Bog questions, his grin lighting up the room?

Bog's heart skips several beats at Marianne's smug grin before she pulls him back down for another kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hey, Sam. Are you joining us for lunch," Marianne asks as she walks into the living room?

"I was only stopping by to show Griselda this but Thomas called my cell to tell me he and Bog are coming home for lunch, so Thomas and I are going to eat here," Sam explains, still staring at the magazine Griselda is holding.

"Is that Gilded Publishing's special edition," Marianne questions, noticing the cover while picking BB up from the playpen?

"You know about it," Sam asks?

"Yeah, it was the first thing I heard about when I walked into work this morning. Nearly the entire staff had read it before anyone started their jobs," Marianne answers, sitting on Griselda's other side. "I guess Rory decided he had enough and wants to make sure all his readers know the truth. This isn't going to damage the police case, is it?"

"No," Bog answers, walking in the door. "Mr Grange didn't publish anything case damaging, just his own personal life, and what he wrote about the case was already public knowledge before he allowed those magazines to circulate. He said he wanted the public to support the police efforts and not to protect Roland Grange in loyalty to him or the company."

Griselda and Sam finally look up from the magazine to grin as Bog greets Marianne with a kiss. Chuckling, Thomas heads over to greet his own girl with a kiss.

"Bog insisted that we have lunch at the house today and somehow got Chief Jack to agree to it despite our workload," Thomas tattles on his partner.

"What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my son and his mother," Bog cheekily questions, ushering Marianne into the kitchen?

"Is it just me or did I just witness Bog turning into Chief Bron and Uncle Bass," Sam asks in the stunned silence?

"He finally found the right girl," Griselda chuckles before following.

"That smells delicious, Griselda," Marianne compliments, putting BB in his highchair. "Do you always serve soup on rainy days?"

"Usually, but since it is supposed to stop in an hour I'm going to make baked potatoes and grilled pork chops for dinner," Griselda explains, dishing out the homemade chicken noodle. "At least it isn't as much rain as we got on Tuesday but the ground is still too wet for me to do any gardening. At this rate, I'm going to have to pull those relentless weeds in the mud."

"I don't want ye to do any gardening unless Marianne or I are home, okay Mam," Bog comments, bringing the bowls to the table.

"I know, dear," Griselda responds. "But that beautiful garden bed you planted me for mother's day is getting burdened by weeds that snuck in the other day and I noticed them this morning when I watered the hanging baskets on the front porch. I don't want them to crowd out my flowers."

"Well, if it does stop raining by the time I get home then I'll help you pluck them out," Marianne offers. "I loved helping Mom and then Mrs Lizzie in the flowerbeds before I left for college. When Dad and Dawn moved in with Granddad and gave the house to the Darkwoods, there wasn't really a space in Granddad's house for a flower bed and I didn't start one at the other two places."

"Thanks, sweetpea, I appreciate it. Though it's no wonder Jonathan was so racist and grouchy, he just lacked any color," Griselda quips, causing everybody to laugh.

"That is a terrible joke, Griselda," Sam barely breathes out through her laughter.

"Did you guys talk to Rory about the magazine," Marianne asks after everyone settles down to eat?

"Yep," Thomas answers. "We just came back from Gilded Publishing. Mr Grange was quite upset from yesterday's events and said that his company prided itself on the truth but that he failed his readers in that he lived a lie. Like he wrote in that article, he said his readers had the right to know the whole truth. If they were going to judge him and the company then they would judge them based on the truth."

"It seems that Mr Grange was worried that the public would drop their view of them if they ever found out about his suspicions and he decided yesterday that he didn't care anymore as long as the truth was known," Bog continues. "He stopped being afraid and his reviews have never been better. The public is more sympathetic toward him and even the company's critics are congratulating them for the honest but painful move."

"My heart breaks for that poor man," Griselda murmurs. "You could feel his pain through every word he wrote. His joy and pride at raising his son, the pain of Roland's aloofness and haughtiness after he graduated, and then the utter devastation at finding out that his thirty-one-year-old son isn't even his. Even if I didn't know anything about this case I would hate that woman for doing this to him."

"I think the most painful is the part where he blamed himself for the failed marriage," Sam remarks. "Like Daddy always told us "commitment is a choice and once you choose it, stick with it no matter what," so even if she didn't want the marriage to start with then she should have made an effort or at least told him the truth instead of keeping the lie for so long. If she hated him so much then why didn't she divorce him?"

"Probably to make him miserable," Marianne mutters, feeding BB mashed fruit. "There is also society and corporal backlash to deal with when you have that much money and standing. If it wasn't for Dad paying a lot of money to keep our wedding out of the news and the papers then there would have been an endless scandal broadcasted everywhere when Roland and I divorced. Though, Tabitha still had to pay a lot of shut-up money. If they divorced it would create a huge amount of turmoil for their social standing and Gilded Publishing. Not to mention, the amount of money she would lose by no longer being his wife."

"All hail the simple life," Thomas cheers, lifting his glass and getting agreements! "Hey wait a minute, you mean to say when you and Bog get married it will be in the news?"

"Yep, I'm a big deal in the corporate world even if I do like the simple life better," Marianne answers, hiding her grin at the trio of triumphant smiles. 'That is as good of an opening as we'll get. Alright Bog, your turn.'

"By the way, Mam. I got ye a present the other day," Bog comments, getting up to walk over to Griselda. "It won't be here for another week but I'm too excited not to show ye."

"You're such a good son," Griselda beams, hugging her son. "Now, what did you do wrong?"

"Mam, do I have to be repentant to get ye something nice," Bog asks innocently, bringing up his cell phone? "Maybe it's just because I love ye and wanted to get ye something."

"It's not my birthday or a holiday. I know you, like the time you used all your earned money that you were saving to send your father and me on a date because of the broken cuckoo clock your father bought me. Ooooh, that is gorgeous," Griselda exclaims as he brings up the picture of the necklace!

"I was thirteen and it was Grandda's fault," Bog mutters.

"I know, dear. Bass admitted as much when he sent the clock to be repaired," Griselda chuckles. "But you do have the tendency to try to soothe hurt feelings. So, why did you get this for me?"

"Because I love ye and appreciate all ye've done for me. It's also a good tradition to give ye honor," Bog explains while swiping the picture to the next one. "Plus, I also bought this for Marianne and she said yes."

"You proposed," Griselda squeals, looking at the wedding rings!

Bog loses all breath as his hurricane of a mother slams into him, hugging his torso tightly. Somehow the older woman manages to pull Marianne out of her seat to include her in the hug. Thomas and Sam's congratulations add to the excitement as they beam joyfully at each other.

"I take it that you're happy," Marianne laughs out, as she gets pulled down to be smothered in mother-kisses.

"Of course, I'm happy," Griselda exclaims! "Oh, my baby is getting married and to such a good girl! When did he propose and how did he do it?"

"Tuesday night," Marianne explains, ushering the other woman into her seat. "What he did was bring up the ring picture and asked me if he bought it then would I wear it, while I was nursing BB. We weren't going to tell you until we decided on a short or a long engagement."

"My romantic son. You lunkhead, I should scold you for making me worry but I'm too happy at the moment," Griselda scolds lightly, smacking her son's arm before wiping her tears. "You're both sure you are ready?"

"Aye, Mam," Bog confirms, smiling softly at her. "We've talked long about it and we aren't confused anymore. It was only the time and circumstances that worried us."

"But we're not worried anymore," Marianne continues, giving the demanding BB another spoonful. "Last night we set a date and decided to announce it today."

"After all, ye already have it all planned and set. Ye just need our approval on the date ye picked out, don't ye, Mam," Bog smugly questions his sheepish mother?

"Now, dear, don't go accusing your poor old mother without evidence," Griselda mumbles, getting back to her soup.

"Uh-huh, so ye didn't plan on having us married during the gathering, did ye? Then why did ye say on Tuesday that we had a few weeks yet to decide and ye also mentioned it during yer calls yesterday. Thomas and I stopped by John's this morning before we went to work, that is why we left early," Bog points out, enjoying his mother's squirming. 'Might as well be merciful before she kills me,' he chuckles silently. "Marianne and I agree. We don't want to wait nearly a year."

"Oooh you cheeky thing, you are your father's son," Griselda growls playfully.

"I think I take after ye too," Bog quips back.

"So what date did you pick for the wedding," Sam asks, laughing at the mother-son antics?

"We figured the twenty-sixth would be the best time, that way there is still one day left of the gathering afterward," Marianne explains, cleaning the satisfied infant. "Plus, it would give us a whole month for preparations, even though Griselda did trick us into planning the whole wedding two days ago."

"I'm so misunderstood," the older woman sniffs before winking at the laughing adults. "But aren't you glad I thought ahead? It's the perfect date too because I can give you my wedding present now."

"What present, Mam," Bog questions, clearing the table?

"I also checked yesterday about getting BB declared your legal son," Griselda answers. "Even when the paternity test declares that he is your biological son, legally he is only Marianne's since he has no father on his birth certificate. All we have to do is take the paternity test results to court to get BB's records to be changed to the new information, including giving him the Mcgallrigh name. That is alright with you, isn't it, sweetpea?"

"Griselda, you're the best mother ever," Marianne exclaims, latching herself onto the beaming woman!

Bog's grin refuses to leave his face as he and Thomas clean the dishes. The women's excited chatter bubbles from the living room. 'This is why you passed on happy. You must have known what was coming, didn't you, Da?'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"At this rate, sweetpea, you're not going to be hungry with all the dirt you're eating," Griselda chuckles out from the porch.

"These are some stubborn weeds," Marianne mutters, throwing another batch out of the flowerbed. "I forgot how dirty gardening is. I thought it was just my delight in getting filthy when I was younger."

"You can always expect some dirt but I think the rain is causing this mess. Good thing BB is too young yet to get into it or we would have two muddy children to clean up," Griselda laughs at the stuck-out tongue from the muddy woman. "We could plant a flowerbed for you, sweetpea, but we don't really have the room for another one without crowding the yard space."

"We could always start a whole new garden space when Mr Demetri signs over that house. It will sort of be a belated wedding present for me and Bog," Marianne mentions, not noticing the look of uncertainty pass the older woman's face.

"Have you and Bog decided to move in there once the house is signed over," Griselda asks slowly, turning her attention to the playpen next to her?

Marianne stops her work and looks up at Griselda's hesitant tone. The usually bold woman's uncertain demeanor reminds Marianne of her old age and her heart softens as understanding fills her.

"Now, Griselda," Marianne scolds playfully. "I already yelled at your son for thinking that I would leave you. Of course, we aren't moving in there. We already live here with you, so why would we leave? Unless you want to get rid of us?"

"Oh no, sweetpea! I just didn't know if you wanted me around as you started your new life together. Bog doesn't like talking about it but I am old and you will be the new mistress of the house," Griselda murmurs, keeping her eyes on the happy infant. "Do you really want an old meddler around?"

"Meddler you may be and age you may have but that doesn't mean we don't love you or want you," Marianne responds, abandoning her work to sit beside her distraught elder. "What brought this on anyway?"

"Making phone calls to everyone about the wedding preparations," Griselda starts, not noticing Thomas' jeep pull to the curb and Marianne's hushing motions. "I went to go upstairs to fetch BB from his nap and I had a bit of old age pain brought on by the rain. I had the thought of talking to Bog about moving my room downstairs to the den to make it easier for me and I realized that this wasn't my house anymore. Sure, I did everything now that I did before but when you two marry, I won't be needed. Then I thought that maybe I pushed you two too far. I know that I see it, so does a lot of other people, but I pressed on the two of you about a relationship, then marriage, and all the wedding preparations. You two don't have to do all this because of me, you know?"

"We aren't, Mam," Bog frowns, looking down at his startled mother. "We are getting married because we want to, at the date we want to, and we chose the preparations that we like. We wanted yer help and yer opinions or we wouldn't have accepted it or even asked for it. Do ye really think we would have humored ye if we didn't see it ourselves?"

"Bog's right, Griselda," Marianne adds as Bog kneels in front of the other woman. "We both knew there was something special between us before you even knew about me on Saturday morning. You just helped us to trust our hearts and get rid of the shadows that haunted us."

"In yer own pushy way," Bog quips cheekily, getting the desired laughter. "But in all seriousness, Mam, ye haven't done anything wrong or we would tell ye. You know I would. How many times have I expressed my opinion over yer meddling with those blind dates? You really think I would keep quiet now? Though I still can't believe ye set me up with an eighteen-year-old."

"That was an accident," Griselda pipes up, getting her spirit back to defend herself! "I never thought to ask her how old she was since the dating articles forbid minors from signing up and they don't say how old a person is on their information."

"At least tell me that ye took my information off," Bog prods. "I am getting married after all and I have no desire in polygamy."

"Of course I did and I canceled my subscription...last Saturday morning," Griselda smirks at the resulting laughter. "I guess I just got hit by melancholy for a moment and was worried you two feel burdened by me. In all the excitement I forgot about Sergei giving that house to Marianne and got worried about what you are planning to do with it. It is a nice house, if not a little small."

"I actually have an idea about that and I was going to discuss it with you, Bog," Marianne states, going back to pull the last weeds.

"It is yer compensation for Demetri's unfair treatment," Bog points out, sitting beside his mother. "Ye don't have to get my approval for what ye think is best for it."

"But I would like your thoughts about it," Marianne grunts back, pulling the last weed and falling onto her back. "Ah-ha, I win! Anyway, I talked to Dad when I returned to work, which caused the entire company to find out about our engagement when he got too excited, and he had made a passing comment about the house is going to be too big for just him with Dawn planning on heading to college. He has been talking for a while about selling the townhouse because even though he grew up in that house, he always felt it was too restricting but Granddad preferred the easy commute to the business."

"So ye're thinking of letting yer da stay in the house," Bog concludes, getting a nod. "That would be a good idea and ye would be able to keep an eye out for him."

"It would also give him more time to spend with you and BB. Which is something he mentioned on Saturday about not spending as much time as he would like," Griselda mentions. "But isn't Dawn going to go to the community college?"

"She is but our old home, which is the Darkwood's home now, is closer to the college than the townhouse. Sunny converted the basement into a separate apartment and offered Dawn a place to make the commute easier since they're both going this fall," Marianne explains, trying to wipe off the dirt. "Which will leave Dad all alone."

"Let me get some water, sweetpea," Griselda chuckles, moving to get up.

"I'll get it, Mam," Bog interjects, heading inside.

"Oh, fussbuckets! He is going to be hovering for the next few days because I mentioned about hurting," Griselda grouses, a fond smile softening the tone. "It is just a few inconvenient aches and pains, nothing too serious."

"But it could be if you don't take it easy when you're hurting," Marianne comments. "You have been doing a lot of extra work than you're used to, caring for BB and all, plus all of the excitement for the past week. It's no wonder you got down for a while."

"Now don't you start fussing, sweetpea," Griselda warns, shaking her finger playfully. "I'm old but I'm as fit as a fiddle. I've been making sure I don't overdo it, so don't worry. I just had a bit of melancholy for some reason but it doesn't have anything to do with doing too much."

"It's because of the day," Bog remarks, bringing out a bucket of soapy water and a towel. "We've been so caught up with the recent events that we all forgot. I remembered what day it is after lunch but I didn't want to say anything."

"What is so special about today, dear," Griselda questions, looking up at him puzzled?

"Da," Bog answers solemnly. "It's a year ago tonight."

Marianne pauses in her reach for the bucket as she catches his meaning. Turning her attention to Griselda, she watches as the older woman understands as well and her expression turns somber.

"I was thinking while I was listening to all the excitement after lunch about that this had to be why Da passed on happy, that he somehow knew what was going to happen," Bog continues, watching as a sad but fond smile crosses his mother's face. "Then I realized what today was."

"Knowing Bron, he was probably worried about leaving us behind, so it does make sense that God would ease his fears first. But if that is the case, I'm going to give your grandfather such a lecture for not telling me about you first before he left," Griselda coos to BB, picking him up. "Today may mark a sad occasion but we got some great happiness to chase the sorrows away. This isn't a day for sadness and Bron would be so mad if we make it such. I guess we'll have to wait to visit his resting place until those hooligans are caught."

"Everyone in the precinct had forgotten about the day as well and I wasn't about to remind anyone but Chief Jack remembered during a passing comment," Bog mentions. "This day also marks a good day because we finally solved the case that bothered Da."

"The Love Potion theft," Griselda asks excitedly?

"Aye," Bog grins. "With Chipperton's arrest, the information Donald sent to the station a few days ago, and a key witness, we got the evidence needed to prove that Chipperton was involved in the theft. Roland Grange and Zachery Warren were the ones who committed the crime but Chipperton was the one who made it possible. Believe it or not, the whole crime was just to get rid of Aunt Plum but it backfired when instead of supporting her without evidence, Da actually investigated her as any other case."

"This whole mess started because Chipperton didn't like your Aunt," Marianne states incredulously, washing the dirt off her arms and legs. "What is he, in high school? BB, if you ever act like that you are in so much trouble. How did you find all this out anyway?"

"What I can tell you is that Alex Warren paid a visit to his ex-wife this afternoon in the jail and they had a long talk, which was recorded to both of their knowledge," Bog explains. "Rodela was able to take her confession of what she knew to Chipperton, who decided he preferred to take a lesser charge on the exchange of everything he knew while under a polygraph test. Mr Sorrel was a little harder to convince for a confession but the bank files that we retrieved yesterday had him singing like a bird. Too bad it won't save him from the IRS or the FBI but it will clear him from the aiding and abetting charges of Dawn's kidnapping and subsequent drugging. Both Chipperton and Sorrel had nothing to do with the most recent crimes other than helping the boys without knowing why they were in trouble."

"So they didn't know what the boys did," Griselda asks, heading inside with BB?

"Nope but they helped because Grange threatened that if they were caught, they wouldn't go alone," Bog replies, grabbing the playpen.

"The blackmailers became blackmailed, that's ironic," Marianne chuckles, patting herself dry before following.

"There is no honor among thieves and once we told them that we had the rest of Love Potion, they gave us the exact address to our suspect's hideaway," Bog cringes at the hopeful looks. "Unfortunately, they must have cleared out sometime last night or early this morning but we do have the location under surveillance."

"Was Tabitha willing to give any information," Marianne questions?

"Not likely and what we did get was not helpful," Bog comments before shaking his head. "All we're getting from her is a lifetime of bitterness and hate which resulted in every action she took, including her ongoing affair with Chipperton. At the moment, the aiding and abetting charge is the only thing against her. Rodela is going to try to pull a theft charge since the account she wrote that check for did not have her name on it and she didn't have her husband's consent for it to be made. There is also the possible charges of coercion and a rather lengthy one if they can make it stick."

"Always a sad thing to see people who hold onto things that are better left in the past," Griselda murmurs. "They seem to cause the most damage to themselves and everyone around them."

"Chief Jack got so fed-up with her haughty attitude that he handed her a copy of Mr Grange's special edition and regretted it quickly with all her screeching, especially when she got to the part where he announced he was filing for divorce," Bog winces at the remembrance. "She honestly thought her husband was going to get her out of this mess even after admitting she's been cheating on him. Chief Jack had to threaten to put her in solitary to get her to stop causing such a ruckus and the other prisoners were rooting for him to do it too."

"Tabitha is known for her dramatics," Marianne sighs out before holding her hand up at the approaching Bog. "Hold it, I'm still filthy and you're still in your uniform. You can kiss me after I take a shower."

"Eh, a little dirt never hurt anybody," Bog chuckles before hugging her to him and kissing her.

Bog growls at the interruption as Marianne breaks the kiss to head to her ringing cell phone on the coffee table. Griselda chuckles at her son's unhappy demeanor as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Hello," Marianne answers, not recognizing the number. "Ah yes, this is her. You did? That's wonderful! And? Oh wow! Thank you so much! Yes, it's very good news indeed! Thank You! Bye."

"I take it that was good news," Bog chuckles out as Marianne happy dances after hanging up.

"Of course it is good news, Daddy," Marianne purrs, looking up to him as she wraps her arms around him.

"Daddy? Why would ye...Was that Mrs Hewit? Am I BB's da," Bog asks rapidly?

Bog whoops loudly as Marianne nods to both questions before he picks her up and twirls around. Their joyful laughter mixes with Griselda's joyful cries as she hugs the giggling BB to her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Bog beams brightly at the babbling infant laying on the bed beside him. 'My son,' he repeats for the hundredth time since evening. He barely registers as Marianne leaves the bathroom and lays on BB's opposite side, curling to face them both.

"He isn't going to disappear if you blink," she teases, chuckling at the awestruck man across from her.

"He's my son," Bog repeats. "I know I said he was my son before, no matter what the test results said, but to know that he really is my flesh and blood it is...wow. My wee Briste Bron!"

"For once, I'm actually glad Roland is a lying, cheating, pig-headed, son-of-a," Marianne coughs to stop her rant, smiling at Bog's laughter. "I mean had any of this not have happened at the time it happened so many things would have been different. With BB only five months old you haven't missed anything of his life and all he'll know is you."

"I missed a few things," Bog murmurs, finally looking at her. "Seeing ye pregnant, his birth, and being there to help ye when he was younger. I can't change any of that but I'm sure not going to miss anything more if I can help it. Next month, we'll be married and Mam will help us get BB to legally be mine."

"Speaking of your mother's help. How on earth did Griselda tell every single member of your family about the paternity test in the time it took for us both to shower," Marianne questions?

"It's the age of technology," he chuckles. "She has several different social media accounts. Once those with such accounts read something like this then they tell those that don't have an account. It makes communicating with everyone much easier. She actually posted about us getting married right after lunch and I got bombarded by the precinct the second we returned. Catherine, Chief Jack's wife, was the one who announced it to her husband and he informed everyone."

"The same Catherine that Griselda mentioned earlier," she asks, giving BB back his toy he threw?

"Yep. Catherine and Aunt Laurel head up the invitation committee. Aunt Laurel is Uncle Finley's wife," Bog explains, watching BB throw the toy again before rolling over onto his stomach. "Since the invitations won't be here till late tomorrow and the usual place for the committee to write the invitations is in Coille Dorcha Castle, it won't be for another few days until they get everything ready. They usually make a party out of it and anyone available shows up to help."

"The invitation committee is a brilliant idea and solves my worry of how that many wedding invitations are getting filled out. My hand got cramps just thinking about it," Marianne chuckles, his chuckling echoing hers. "At least the only ones I have to worry about is the ones I invite but thanks to Griselda's scheming I already have that list made."

"Now that we got a date set we can finish the rest of what needs to be done, like the wedding favors. Did ye manage to find yer father a gift," he questions?

"Yep," she replies, picking up her phone and showing him a picture. "I did find something I figured Dad would really like and it will be here next week. Dawn told me what she was getting him when I asked her and luckily it isn't the same thing. She is also ecstatic when I told her about us getting married next month and since she was with the Darkwoods at the time, they all know and are excited too."

"I vote for giving yer sister a sedative during the wedding," Bog mutters, smiling at the resulting laughter before looking at the screen. "That is a nice watch. Is that a Chronograph?"

"Yes it is and it's Swiss-made too. Dad is very picky about his watches and it is the only thing he is proud that he has in common with Granddad," she brags, moving BB's toy out of the way of his squirming. "It would be better in a gold setting but Dad is okay with the stainless steel."

"The blue dial matches my present for Mam and yer ring," he notes before looking a BB. "MAM! Come here quick!"

"I'm coming! What is the matter, dear," Griselda frantically asks as she comes through the doorway but pauses as she looks between the proud parents? "Oh, my little prince is crawling! I'll get the camera!"

Marianne quickly turns her cellphone video on as Griselda rushes out the door. The older woman wastes no time and soon little flashes of light mark BB's journey farther up the bed. The journey ends as he reaches the pillows and pats his stunned father's face, babbling joyfully.

"Well done, wee lad," Bog coos, sitting up and cuddling BB to his chest!

"He's been so active all day today with pushing himself up, so I figured it was only a matter of time," Griselda remarks, taking a few more pictures. "I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"Me too," Marianne and Bog remark at the same time before laughing.

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to see his first crawl or steps with him being in the daycare and my heavy work schedule," Marianne admits. "At least I only have, at the most, two more months before I can start staying home more."

"I'm actually surprised you are working so many hours with you having a new baby. Doesn't your company give a little leeway for mothers," Griselda questions, lifting herself onto the bed?

"We do," Marianne insists. "With my job position, though, it is a little harder to give much leeway since I got off of maternity last month. But I am making it so that at least by August I can actually work from home and only come into the office every few days. The company is mostly run by department managers and Dad has no desire for retirement, so I won't get that promotion for several more years. Even then I won't have to make an all-day-everyday appearance."

"At least I didn't miss this milestone but this is just the beginning of ye becoming a little terror, isn't it," Bog chuckles to BB, hearing but ignoring the other conversation? "Yer mam and grandmam are going to have so much fun trying to keep up with ye after ye get yer legs going."

"Don't give him any ideas," Griselda warns, catching the last part. "BB is going to be a perfect angel for his grandmother, unlike you were."

"You might not be successful in that, Griselda," Marianne winces. "Dad will tell you that I got into everything once I started crawling and it got worse when I got on two legs because I didn't walk, I ran."

"Good thing we're going to move ye downstairs next week, isn't it," Bog chuckles at his mother's sorrowful look?

"I'm going to have to start baby-proofing the house tomorrow. After you two get home," Griselda amends, seeing the argument brewing in Bog's look. "We still got several things left to do for the wedding though."

"Why don't you pick out some ideas for wedding favors while you're waiting for us to get off," Marianne suggests? "Then while we're proofing the house we can get two things done at the same time. I really don't want to give a useless thing but something all the guests can enjoy. So we'll need something different for the adults and the kids. Is that all right with you, Bog?"

"It's perfect. Yer dress and finery are already taken care of and we don't have to place special accommodations since everyone will already be here, so there is plenty of funds leftover," Bog remarks, placing BB back down at his demand. "At the moment, neither of us can do a honeymoon with our schedules and with BB being so young, so that can be crossed off the list for now."

"I still feel bad about you paying for everything," Marianne murmurs before cooing as BB crawls to her. "You should be getting ready to settle down, little mister, not showing off your new skills."

"Don't worry about the finances, sweetpea. Bron and I put a lot in Bog's wedding fund and even if he had to pay for the other stuff too he would still have a lot left over. Besides, you and Donald paid a lot for your previous wedding and that was more expensive than this one. Donald called me after you told him about the engagement," Griselda explains at the inquiring looks. "He wanted to know if there was anything for him to deal with and he told me when I asked him about the amount the last wedding cost you."

"How is this one less expensive? There are more people on the guest list that we know can make it," Marianne states.

"Yes but since we always have weddings there, Coille Dorcha Castle comes well equipped with everything needed for both the ceremony and the reception. Also, with it being a Mcgallrigh wedding there isn't a fee to pay for hosting it there," Bog answers. "Every year during the gathering we all give a personal donation to keep Coille Dorcha's expenses and upkeep paid because we all take pride in our roots, so the keeper doesn't have to charge a fee to any family member."

"What about a minister or is that another cousin," Marianne questions?

"It is another cousin, Jack's younger brother, Jesse Sinclair. Since that week is the gathering he doesn't have anything scheduled and has already agreed when I talked to him after lunch," Griselda responds, noticing BB's nursing demands and heads to the door before stopping. "Oh, I almost forgot. Fingal called me just a little while ago. He wants to know if you would be willing to let Fergus and his friends do the music instead of him. They have a pipe band and would be willing to work for food since they need practice before an upcoming contest."

"Go ahead and tell Uncle Fingal that it is fine. If Cousin Fergus lives up to his da then he will be great," Bog agrees, watching his mother nod before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"What can't your relatives do," Marianne snickers, leaning against his chest to nurse BB?

"I'm actually not sure," Bog chuckles back, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Anyway, back to our conversation before BB decided to surprise us. I think we got everything set for the wedding other than fine-tuning the details. We got both of our parents' honoring gifts and they'll be here in time for them to wear for the ceremony. Mam will have several ideas for the wedding favors by lunchtime, so that will be taken care of. What did ye think of Collette's suggestion?"

"I like it. A five-tiered cake with the flavor we like, the smaller cakes of different flavors would make sure everyone enjoys themselves, and I'm sure parents will appreciate the cupcakes for the kids," she comments. "I was wondering about transportation on the wedding day, though. Neither of you brought it up about how we're getting there."

"I didn't tell ye? Sorry. Tradition is for the bride and groom to spend the previous night in the castle then after we're married we'll be driven around Coille Dorcha's lands once in a horse-drawn carriage before we return for the reception," he explains. 'Is everything I tell her that fascinating,' Bog thinks at her enraptured expression? "The horses belong to Coille Dorcha and Cousin Lewin takes care of them, he is also the one expected to take over his parents' job of being the keeper. Another tradition is that the new couple's first night is also spent in the castle. Ye don't have to follow any of our traditions if ye don't want to, no one would think less of us."

"I've told you before, I like your traditions and as long as you want to follow them then so will I. Griselda was telling me while I was weeding that the person she had talked to yesterday was an old associate who is now a family court judge and after lunch she called him back to tell him more fully about our situation. He said that as soon as we get the paternity results all we have to do is schedule an appointment with him to change BB's records even if we aren't married yet. Although," Marianne pauses to chuckle. "She said she nearly tore his head off when he told her that if the paternity results were negative then you would have to wait till after we're married before you can adopt BB as your own."

"That's Mam, alright, " Bog remarks fondly. "At least we might be able to get it changed before the wedding but there was something I was wondering about. Ye don't have to tell me if ye don't want to, it's just a curiosity. How did ye manage to keep the hospital from placing Grange as the father with ye still being married at the time?"

"For starters, as bad as it sounds, Springs Enterprise donates a large amount of money to the hospital every year and when Dad entered the hospital shortly after I arrived, the hospital executives were willing to do anything his little girl requested," she explains. "Also I had called Boris on my way to the hospital to not only inform Dad about me going into labor but also to find the best divorce lawyer available and Mr Stein arrived just before Dad did. I gave him a short version of the story and he informed the hospital staff that they could abide by my wishes since it was an easy fix if I did change my mind afterward."

"What's the short version? Ye told me that ye didn't tell anyone about his infidelity and that they wouldn't let you sign the papers until hours after BB was born," he murmurs a bit tiredly.

"I told him about the party and that I didn't really know for sure if Roland was BB's dad because I only had his word to say that he was, considering I don't remember that night but he said that he was drunk as well. I also said that the only reason I married him was because I was pregnant with the child he said was his and I decided now that it wasn't a good enough reason. It helped that I actually kept my birth name instead of taking his surname and so there wasn't really a problem giving BB the Spring surname instead," she mentions before looking over as he places his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you should go to bed before you fall asleep here."

"Not until BB goes to sleep. I don't want to miss anything," Bog counters, snuggling a little more. "Keep talking. So ye didn't become Mrs Grange. How come?"

"Well, at the time I cited professional and career reasons but even then I guess I knew it wouldn't last. Besides, Marianne Grange doesn't sound appealing," Marianne comments, mock shuddering. "Marianne Mcgallrigh sounds much better."

"Aye, it does," he purrs. "So when did yer lawyer tell you about the annulment?"

"When he returned a few hours after BB was born. The special meeting I mentioned that I was going to, Rory was also attending it and he came with Dad to the hospital. When Mr Stein told them what I was doing, Rory kept Dad from arguing by telling him that I was in the right. He answered Mr Stein's questions and even told him that when Roland gets drunk he usually doesn't remember what happened," she answers. "Mr Stein brought the divorce papers and the annulment papers with him, saying that the information he received was enough to go for the annulment if I preferred that. He was actually shocked that Roland still hadn't shown up or even checked in on me since I was only supposed to be gone two hours and brought that into court. He also brought up Tabitha's argument that I wasn't mentally stable to plan a wedding in my condition and she was furious when the judge commented that if I wasn't stable enough to plan a wedding then I sure wasn't stable enough to agree to one."

"Grandda always said to watch what ye say as it will come back to haunt ye," Bog chuckles.

"That is what the judge said before he pronounced that there was enough evidence that the marriage was voidable and since Roland refused a paternity test he had no rights to BB. They processed it so fast because it was the last case Judge Leon Carson did before he retired. Oh no, don't tell me," Marianne snickers out a Bog's muffled laughter. "Another cousin?"

"Yep. He is the descendant of one of Briste I's sisters," he chuckles out, leaning back to let her burp BB. "He won't be here for the gathering because he and his wife moved to Scotland to live with their son and his family. He'll probably..."

"Okay you better get to bed," Marianne prods as a large yawn cuts off his speech. "You almost fell asleep here last night with our long talk."

"Alright, I'm going," Bog murmurs, giving her one last kiss as she lays BB in his crib. "I love ye."

"I love you, too. Now bed," she demands, pushing the chuckling man to the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Bog bolts awake, the vicious barking telling him the warning loud and clear. Cursing as he notices the blank clock, Bog heads to his dresser and loads his gun, grateful for the full moon's bright light. Grabbing the flashlight in the nightstand's drawer, he eases his bedroom door open and slips into the hallway.

"Briste, what is going on," Griselda whispers from her doorway, her shotgun in hand?

"It may be someone else but I think we got a rat infestation," Bog growls quietly. "Stay with Marianne and BB while I go down. They turned the breaker off so they're in the kitchen."

"You are not going alone. I'm coming with you," Marianne insists, coming out her door and stemming his argument by holding up the bronzed baseball bat. "If it is Roland then this has a date with him."

"I'll stay here. Just make sure you warn me when you come back up so I don't shoot you by accident," Griselda warns, standing in front of Marianne's door to get a clear view of both stairways.

"Don't worry. It's filled with rock salt, so she won't kill them but they'll sure wish she would," Bog reassures Marianne at her hesitant look at the shotgun. 'I'm glad Grandda built this house with so many windows,' he thinks, creeping toward the back stairs with Marianne close behind.

Easing themselves down the steps, they pause before the mid-landing and let the window there show their path. Bog peeks past the corner before continuing down, keeping his gun and flashlight ready. Marianne's presence both comforts and terrifies him as he scans the kitchen while keeping low. The moonlight shows no intruders in the room but reveals the open side door. Cursing quietly, Bog moves to close and re-lock it, forgetting to check the breaker box beside it.

"Don't these idiots ever know how to close a door," he complains quietly to Marianne before heading toward the trembling back door, the dogs demanding to be let in. "We'll let Loch and Glenn teach these morons some manners."

His hand just touches the doorknob when a shotgun blast causes them both to race up the stairs, leaving the furious dogs outside.

"Mam!" "Griselda!"

"I'm alright, dears," Griselda murmurs, keeping the shotgun trained on the other stairway. "Someone tried to sneak up that way."

'The problem with two stairways,' Bog groans silently. 'Come on, Briste, think.'

"You're going to hate it but it is the best way to handle this to keep them from escaping," Griselda mentions, after asking Marianne to fetch her cell phone. "Thanks, sweetpea. I'll call this in, now that we know we have rats, while you two take the separate stairways and corner them. Loch and Glenn already alerted the whole neighborhood so it shouldn't take too long to get back-up."

Reluctantly agreeing, Bog grabs Marianne into a deep kiss before warning them to be safe as he heads toward the front staircase. One last look shows Marianne heading to the back staircase. 'Please keep them safe,' he begs as he eases himself down the stairs. Pausing at the mid-landing, Bog overhears a hushed conversation from the intruders in the downstairs hall and estimates they're next to the living room doorway.

"We need to get out of here," a young and obviously terrified male voice insists.

"We need money and a way out. So we're not going anywhere until we get Marianne or the brat. So grow up, you little coward," an older male argues.

"Don't talk to my brother that way," another male voice warns. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and Roland."

"Whatever," the second voice scoffs. "Roland should already be to the other stairway so let's get up those stairs. That old broad can't hit two different targets."

"After you, Zachery," the third voice growls.

Taking that as his cue, Bog creeps down the rest of the stairs and notes with relief at the moonlight's revelation of a lack of weapons in the oblivious intruders' hands. Recognizing the three as Daniel, Derrick, and Zachery, Bog puts the safety back on and keeps the gun pointed low as he comes into full view.

"What do ye think ye're doing in my house," Bog questions loudly, startling the three males?

They look indecisive for a moment but Zachery pushes the panicked Derrick towards Bog forcing him to slam into the wall behind him. Ignoring the crash from the kitchen, Bog blocks Zachery's punch by grabbing his fist and forces him to take Daniel's hit. Daniel's smirk reveals his delight in the change of victim. A high-pitched scream distracts Bog for a second too long as Zachery breaks free of his hold.

'Stay safe, tough girl,' Bog begs before getting back to his fight.

After taking one last look at Bog and Griselda, Marianne creeps down the stairs, keeping her bat ready for a strike. Hearing the side door jiggle, she peeks into the kitchen and grips the bat tight at the familiar figure of her ex. Bog's demanding question pierces the kitchen door and in his panic at the yell, Roland fumbles with the newly locked door.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here, Roland," Marianne growls, revealing her presence as the terrified man turns around.

"Babydoll," Roland tries with a wide smile but quiets as he is forced to dodge the swinging bat.

"Sorry, Griselda," Marianne winces at the obvious sounds of breaking bottles as the bat hits the liquor cabinet and the moonlight reveals liquid pouring onto the floor.

Roland screams as he abandons escaping through the side door and heads out the unlocked back door. Marianne snorts in amusement at the idiotic plan as the dogs' snarling fills the air. Moving to help Bog, she pauses as a spark catches her eye in the bright moonlit kitchen. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs distracts her from her search.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay, sweetpea," Griselda asks after checking the room for intruders?

"That was the very brave Roland you heard," Marianne quips before resuming her search. "I thought I saw something though. It was bright and...Ahh!"

"Ahh! Get the fire department here as well. Those idiots cut the wires going to the breaker box," Griselda orders into the phone before returning her attention to Marianne. "There is a fire extinguisher under the sink. Spray around the box to keep it from catching anything."

Marianne does as ordered but as she grabs the extinguisher, a spark falls on the puddle of alcohol and ignites into flames that spread rapidly.

"BB! I have to get him," Marianne calls, handing the extinguisher to Griselda!

As she reaches the mid-landing, the unbroken bottles in the cabinet explode under the heat and forces the flames through the stairs, blocking her path. Racing to the kitchen door reveals more trouble as the door refuses to swing.

"It won't open," Marianne cries.

"They must have blocked it on the other side. We have to go out the back door now," Griselda orders, throwing the spent extinguisher down and grabbing the distraught woman. "You can get BB from the front. We have to go now, sweetpea!"

Quickly surveying the flaming kitchen, Marianne mournfully nods and follows the older woman out the door. Ignoring the vicious barking directed to the top of the garden shed, both women head through the gate and to the front of the house. Thankful that she still holds the bat, Marianne races up the front porch and smashes the living room window. Dropping the bat, she jumps through the window and stares at the three startled men.

"The house is on fire," Marianne points to the back wall, the fire alarms finally heard to the fighters!

"Derrick," Daniel yells, abandoning his fight with Bog to rescue his unconscious brother against the burning kitchen door!

"How did the fire start," Bog asks, throwing the stunned Zachery away from him and over the couch?

"These idiots cut the breaker box wires," Marianne tells, ignoring Zachery's mutter about it working in the movies and heads toward the stairs.

"Where are ye going? We have to get out," Bog remarks, grabbing Marianne's arm, not noticing as Zachery escapes through the broken window.

"BB is still upstairs," she explains, watching as the blood drains from Bog's face before he looks toward the spreading flames.

"I'll get him. I know the way to get out, ye don't," Bog argues, seeing her objection and pushing her towards the front door. "Go!"

With one pained last look at him as Bog races up the stairs, Marianne heads to the door with Daniel behind her, carrying Derrick. Exiting off the porch, the two look up at the order of "FREEZE" and snort at the scene before them. The moonlight glints off of nearly thirty firearms held by men and women in various degrees of dress all pointed toward the sniveling Zachery on the front lawn.

"Who's the coward," Derrick groggily mutters from his brother's arms?

"Gee, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Daniel mutters before turning to Marianne. "For whatever it is worth, I'm sorry. I tried to protect my brother and only put him in more danger."

Marianne watches as Daniel walks toward the waiting officers and gives Derrick over to the arriving paramedics before being handcuffed. The crowd makes way as the fire truck pulls into the driveway.

"Where is my son," Griselda questions frantically?

"Rescuing mine," Marianne murmurs desolately, watching the blazing house as the firefighters work to control it.

Bog wastes no time racing up the stairs, giving no thought about running toward the flames roaring toward him as he heads to the screaming infant. Hissing in pain as the heated doorknob burns his right hand, he pushes the door open and enters the burning room. 'Thank God,' he praises silently as he sees that the flames haven't reached the crib yet. Grabbing BB to his chest, Bog moves to leave but pauses as he notices Marianne's cell phone on her nightstand. Remembering the joy of last night, he quickly grabs the phone, not wanting to lose any more precious memories than this fire will cost them. Exiting the room reveals the fast-spreading fire consuming both stairways and Bog enters his room, shutting the door to buy a little time.

"Easy, my wee lad," Bog coos as BB starts to cough. "Da's going to get ye out of here."

Placing the cell phone in his police jacket, Bog wraps BB in the jacket before placing him on the bed and turning his attention to the windows. Noticing the smoldering porch, Bog hurriedly places his boots on before kicking out the windows then pulling the broken pane out.

"Get a ladder up there," the fire chief orders as he sees Bog!

Despite the dire circumstances, Bog chuckles as he starts counting the things he is grateful about the house. His room being the closest to the driveway where the firetruck sits is high but also that he helped redo the porch roof five years ago. Thankful to the knowledge of knowing where the beams are he grabs BB and eases out onto the now burning porch. Bog steadily makes his way toward the waiting firefighter, also grateful that he thought to grab his boots as the flames make the trek uncomfortable.

"It's okay, BB," Bog reassures the squirming and whimpering BB. "Cousin Dennis is going to take ye to yer mam and I'll be down just right after ye."

The firefighter grabs the offered infant before slowly inching his way back down and giving Bog room to grab the ladder with his left hand. An ominous sound causes both Bog and Dennis to look at each other in horror before Bog loses his grip on the ladder rungs as the burning porch collapses and takes him with it.

"BOG," Marianne screams, fighting the arms holding her back!

"FORGET THE HOUSE! SAVE MY SON!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The bagpipes sweet sorrowful melody fills Coille Dorcha lifting itself to the height of Coille Dorcha Castle's roof. Lament For The Only Son raises many tears at its masterful playing.

'What idiot got him to play a funeral tune,' the figure on top of the roof thinks before snorting? "Yer Uncle Imp is that idiot," Bog comments to the six-month-old infant in his arms.

"Dadadadada," BB babbles as he plays with the buttons on his father's Prince Charles jacket.

'Another milestone I didn't miss,' Bog muses fondly before saddening. 'But I almost did.' A ghost pain radiates up his left side at the memory.

"I figured I would find you up here," Marianne comments, walking across the roof from the stairs. "You disappeared."

"Aye," Bog chuckles, leaning down to kiss his bride again. "I wanted a moment away and BB agreed."

"Of course he did but you forgot me. Maybe I wanted to disappear with you," Marianne quips, tugging on Bog's kilt.

"Tempting wee fairy," he growls playfully. "Did Uncle Imp get Fergus to play that tune?"

"Yep," she confirms. "He said that a wedding was no different than a funeral and he wanted to see if Fergus could play it right. Pear and Plum are both trying to keep your mother from killing him. She says that it is in bad taste after what happened and he should know better. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Bog reassures her. "Ye shouldn't have to keep tiptoeing over the fire."

"But if you're not ready to deal with it then I don't need to remind you," Marianne counters, leaning lightly against his left side and wrapping her arms around her boys. "It's only been a month and going to all those court hearings sure didn't help."

"We've talked about this before, ye know. Just because everyone knows it, doesn't mean it releases the pain, remember that conversation," Bog asks?

"That was about Uncle Bron and this is about you...," Marianne's breath catches and she curls her head into his shoulder.

"This is about me nearly dying," he finishes, lightly returning her embrace with his free arm at her whimper. "Bad taste to talk about this on our wedding day but I've been standing up here and thinking, Pastor Jesse's speech got me thinking. I've been living in fear this past month, afraid of something happening and changing what we have. I don't want to live like this, Marianne."

"Then let's talk," she agrees, tugging him over to the metal bench. "Where should we start?"

"When that roof collapsed I knew I was going to die in the fall but then when I didn't, I feared burning alive," Bog confesses, sitting beside her and placing BB between them. "I heard ye and I fought to try to get to ye but I couldn't move. When they managed to pull me out, I felt like I failed to protect ye like I promised. Ye were in so much pain and I promised that I wouldn't let him hurt ye or BB again. Seeing BB in the back of that ambulance I..."

Bog leans his head down onto Marianne's shoulder as the memory causes a few tears to escape. 'Come on, Briste, pull it together. Everything is okay now,' he adds to Marianne's reassuring murmurings. Pulling back, he allows her to wipe his tears before giving another kiss.

"I'm taking a page from your mother's book. I love you but you are not God. You could not have stopped it, for the simple fact that you didn't know. Quit blaming yourself for being human," Marianne quotes, getting a watery smile at the remembered conversation. "You saved me and you saved BB. BB is fine, you know that, and thanks to your quick action he only needed a little oxygen instead of a hospital stay. You didn't fail and you came back to us. The only thing that was paining me was the fact that your cousins kept me from getting to you."

Bog smiles at the remembrance. The firefighters pulling him from the water-soaked wood and his eyes locking onto his small feisty girl barely being held back by the large Saxton brothers. He chuckles at the memory of Marianne's determination to get to him that caused Sam, Thomas, and Chris to help keep her restrained till the paramedics gave the all clear.

"I think ye gave August and Brutus bruises for their effort," Bog snickers. "Ye're not a tough girl, ye're a warrior queen."

"Flirt," Marianne quips. "Since we're making confessions about the fire then I better make mine. Seeing you fall, all I could think about was that it was all my fault. If I didn't show up then you would have been fine because they wouldn't have come there. Afterward, when they finally stopped the blaze, I knew that I caused you and Griselda to lose everything. I caused that fire by hitting the cabinet and breaking the bottles. I didn't get the fire extinguisher fast enough and then I panicked instead of doing what Griselda told me."

"It wasn't yer fault and I don't blame ye for it," he insists, wrapping his right arm around her and holding her against his side. "They caused that fire to happen. If ye want to blame yerself for that then I'm to blame as well for not checking the box when I shut the door. We both panicked a little. The fire would have happened even if it didn't catch the spilled alcohol. The fire marshall said that ye breaking the bottles probably saved BB's life since the vapors aired out by the time it caught fire and had ye not broken them then the explosion would have been bigger when the cabinet burned. Besides we didn't lose everything, just the house and it's replaceable."

"That's what Griselda said but I had to hear it from you as well," she comments before elaborating at the raised eyebrow. "I did promise you that I would talk it out and so we had a long talk when we went back to the house after the fire chief said the fire was out. Neither of us wanted to leave you or BB but the doctors said they wanted to run a few more tests and that we should get out of the hospital for a little while. Looking at that charred structure was heartbreaking, especially with the fresh pain of it nearly becoming your's and BB's grave."

"But it didn't, we're all still here. I've had to remind myself of that for the past few weeks," Bog admits. "I'm glad Mam and Uncle Finley allowed us to share the same room or I would have had trouble sleeping through the night."

"Is that what your nightmares have been about," she questions before snickering at his shocked expression? "How do think I knew that morning is still bothering you? We do sleep in the same bed after all. I knew you were having nightmares but I didn't want to push you into talking about it too early. I figured that silent comfort would be more effective than pushing and that you would talk when you're ready or when your mother decided that you were."

Bog chuckles at the truth of the last part and he leans down to kiss her again but stops at the excited barking. Turning, he grins as Loch and Glenn race up the stairs toward them in their matching outfits.

"I can't believe Sean made kilt outfits for the dogs in the Mcgallrigh tartan," he chuckles.

"Since we decided to add the dogs to the wedding party to honor their heroics, Sean said they deserved to look their best and Griselda gave him the number of your cousin John to get the tartan pattern," Marianne explains through laughter. "We wanted to keep it a surprise for you. So, do you like it?"

"Aye, I do. I thought I was seeing things at first when Mam walked them down the aisle with her but it does make them look distinguished and they do deserve to be honored, especially after what they did to Roland," Bog adds before falling into laughter with her. 'That was hilarious and I'm glad the ambulance didn't pull away before that.'

Even with the pain of being prodded for further injuries by the paramedics, there was no way Bog couldn't appreciate Roland's disgrace. While the dogs had been distracted by the yelling, Roland took the opportunity to race to the open gate and into the front yard where he was met by the same greeting as Zachery. Loch and Glenn were disappointed in their prey escaping as they were told to stop in their pursuit but decided for one last insult to injury. Everyone stopped to look at the scene at his enraged shouting as the dogs lifted their legs on the handcuffed man. The best part of all, the news van showed up just as Bog was lifted out of the wreckage and caught Roland's humiliation on tape.

"At least the fire chief had mercy on the arresting officer and hosed down Roland's legs before they put him in the cruiser," Marianne manages to get out.

"There you three are."

"Hey Rory," Marianne greets the approaching man. "Are you looking for us?"

"Yep, I offered to find you when Mrs Mcgallrigh, I mean, Griselda wondered where you got to," Rory answers. "She said to just follow Loch and Glenn."

"Mam want us for a reason or just wanting to know where we are," Bog asks?

"For a reason," Rory states before shaking his head. "I'm not telling you, so come on."

Picking BB back up with his right arm, Bog offers his hand to Marianne to help her up and they follow the older man back down the steps. 'I'm glad we decided to invite him,' Bog muses. Rory chuckles as the dogs race back down the steps, a far happier man than when he met him a month ago.

"How are you doing, Rory," Marianne asks, clearing thinking the same thing?

"Some days it is tough," Rory admits, his smile a little sad. "Other days, I wonder why it took me so long. That woman nearly drove me crazy but I thought that if I loved her instead of treating her like a pretty object like she was used to then maybe the good Tabitha that I knew was in there would come out. Never let the love you have for each other blind you to the other's faults because by doing so you cripple them when you permit them to damage themselves or others. Painful honesty with love is far better than crippling dishonesty because of fear."

"We'll remember that but ye remember that each person is responsible for their own actions," Bog comments. "It'll be hard to remember that, believe me, I know, but a person can only do so much to help another and only what they allow ye to do."

"Is it wrong to be glad that the courts didn't go easy on her," Rory wonders out loud? "I can only hope that this will be able to help her because for all the trouble she caused I do still love her but I can't help her anymore. Getting the DA to drop the theft charge was hard enough but at least I got Tabitha to sign the divorce papers without a fight. I'm glad Alex is having a better time."

"How are they doing," Marianne questions as they turn off the stairs into the corridor?

"Alex is going to go with Stella to the court-ordered therapy. Even though he insists that bridge was burned and they will only stay friends, I expect them to get back together now that the whole truth is out," Rory confides with a chuckle.

"Chipperton was too busy trying to save his own tail that he forgot about what he shouldn't say in the courtroom," Bog snickers, remembering the man's expression when he realized what he exposed.

Turns out that Stella never did have an affair with Sykes. The incident that brought Zachery's paternity into question was Tabitha making her friend too drunk to notice her affair with Sykes and using Stella's supposed drunken romp as another control on the insecure woman. The alibi for the theft was also misinformation as Tabitha was the one who was having the affair and forcing Stella to take the fall.

"And what a truth," Marianne mutters. "I can't believe Zachery really is Alex's son with all the similarities he has to Roland and Sykes. Even worse, that they blackmailed Stella with a lie and even convinced Zachery of the same lie."

"Alex found out last week that he is actually a cousin to Sykes and that is why the similarities. He and I were trying to find a way to help the Sorrel brothers," Rory explains at the curious looks. "Turns out that Sykes' mother that raised him and his sister was actually a step-mother and their real mother was Alex's mother's sister. The relation is a good thing because that also makes Alex the cousin of the brothers' mother and the closest living relative to the boys, besides the two in prison. He petitioned the courts to become their guardian until the conditions of their parents' will is finalized and their probation is finished. Your testimonies sure helped the courts to be lenient toward them because they agreed and they'll be released into Alex's custody next week."

"I'm glad to find out they got help. I always hate watching a criminal who was the real victim suffer for another's crime because it never seems to be true justice that way," Bog laments. "Besides, both were more than accepting of their punishments and even acknowledged that they were wrong in the crime they helped commit. At least they want to be law-abiding citizens and that's more than can be said of the other two."

"No matter what the paternity test said, Roland is still my son and I know he made his own decisions but I can't help to think about all I could have done differently. He was such a happy child when he was younger and even into his teenage years," Rory insists. "He wasn't spoiled, though I was guilty of some excessive thing a time or two. Seeing what he became, he just doesn't even seem like the same boy I watched grow up. In truth, when you two got together, I was hoping he was serious and would settle himself. I knew he didn't when you wanted the divorce, doing what I never had the courage to do. Still, though, I can't believe that lawyer tried to blame Roland's actions on you."

"Well, there was no way to prove him not guilty with all the evidence stacked against him so why not make it look like he went temporarily insane through grief and get him a lesser charge. He just oopsed on the temporary part," Marianne quips, causing both men to laugh with her and BB's own giggles. "Not to mention, I didn't even know him when the theft occurred. Good thing Griselda knew that lawyer and warned the DA about his tactics or that case might have taken longer. Boy, that lawyer was sure shocked when Judge Carson was called to the stand as an impartial witness of Roland's mental character during the annulment."

"About time," Griselda yells after they walk into the courtyard! "I know it's your wedding day but there is a schedule to these things and you two don't get alone time until afterward."

The courtyard fills with laughter as Bog shakes his head at his blunt and loud mother.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Can't sleep," Bog questions his tossing bride?

"I'm sorry for waking you," Marianne yawns, trying to get comfortable.

"I can't sleep either, so I was already awake," he confesses. "What is troubling ye?"

"As grateful as I am that Griselda took BB to her room so we can spend our first night married alone but every time I close my eyes I hear barking and I want my baby back where I can see him," she explains. "I'm sorry, we're finally married and all I can think about is our son."

"I understand. Since that first day that we officially met, BB has been in the same room as ye at night and so it would trouble ye. I can go get him," he offers, sitting up to grab his sleeping pants.

"This late at night? I don't think Griselda is going to appreciate being woken up," Marianne comments before poking his exposed chest and stilling his eager movements. "Wait a minute. Why are you still awake and why can't you sleep?"

"Well," Bog sheepishly drawls, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're worried too," she accuses, getting a nod. "I hate to say it but we should leave BB there."

"But," he starts before a finger silences his protest. 'She is right. I did say I didn't want to live in fear anymore,' Bog reluctantly admits, kissing the digit before nodding. "Ye're right, we'll leave him there."

"When our house is finished he'll start sleeping in his own room again and we probably should start by asking Griselda to take him a few nights out of the week. I know it is going to be a lot harder than when I first had him sleep in his own room but it is for the best for all of us," Marianne consoles, watching him nod again before hissing in discomfort as she rubs his side to comfort him. "Does that still hurt?"

"No. It's just a ghost pain. It stopped hurting last week," he insists as Marianne turns the light on the examine his left side. "I'm fine, I swear. I promised to tell ye when it hurt, didn't I?"

"Maybe you should talk to the doctor," she suggests, abandoning her inspection of the red-streaked torso and chest to inspect his left shoulder and arm. "Your arm isn't bothering you, is it? You have been using it a lot today."

"Mother hen," Bog teases before clucking. "The therapist said to use it lightly and I have been careful with it. So stop worrying."

He chuckles at her glare. 'A man could definitely get used to this,' Bog muses as his unashamed bride exits the bed to grab the skin lotion off the dresser. 'Sorry, wee lad, but your mother is right. We need a lot more quality time without you.'

"Right hand first," Marianne orders as she sits back on the bed, kissing the offered hand before rubbing the lotion on his palm. "At least this only got a first-degree burn."

"No kidding or I wouldn't have been able to go back to work at all. Just waiting a week was torture when I wanted to know what was going on," he murmurs. "Even though I can't work my full hours, it is better than having to wait for information when it was my case."

"I'm still surprised they let you go back to work at all with your arm in a sling from the dislocated shoulder and your sprained wrist," she comments, moving her attention to his left arm. "As well as the second-degree burns."

"As long as it doesn't prevent me from doing my work then I can go back. I'll just be on a desk job for the next several months and maybe now that I'm getting full movement back then I might start working longer hours again," Bog mutters as Marianne starts rubbing the lotion on the damaged flesh of his left side. "Thank God I healed quickly for our wedding."

"Thank God you weren't even hurt that bad considering the circumstances," Marianne points out. "I overheard the doctors calling it a miracle while the nurse was explaining how to care for the burns. Which I haven't thanked you yet for letting me take care of. I'm grateful you let me do it."

"It was more a selfish reason than anything," he admits bashfully. "It actually bothered me about getting more scars, less attractive ones to boot, and I wanted ye to confirm that ye didn't think any less of me because of them."

"Briste," she warns before sighing and kissing the guilty looking man. "I love you, scars and all. Besides, why would I think less of you because you wear the proof of the measures you'll go to just to protect our family? I'm proud of what each of these scars represents. A strong, courageous, compassionate, dedicated, enduring, intelligent, and faithful man."

"My own badges of valor, eh," Bog muses. "When I was younger, Grandda would show me each of his scars and he would tell me what he did to get them. He called them his badges of valor but I didn't understand what he meant when I got my scars during my time in the military. Most of it was just from stopping a drunken brawl, not something glorious like the ones Grandda got when he helped stop a riot. A few were from shrapnel during a skirmish but most of Grandda's came from protecting someone."

"Maybe you just didn't see them in the right light," Marianne murmurs with a soft smile, moving the blanket to apply the lotion to his hip and leg.

"Maybe," he agrees. "At least with yer attentive care the scarring shouldn't be too bad and if ye see them as something to be proud of then I will too. I guess it isn't as bad as I first thought it would be anyway since they did immediately hose the spot I fell and rushed to pull me out. Good thing I fell on my side instead of on my back or on my chest. Now that would have hurt more."

"Shall we count our blessings to help us sleep," she asks? "Mom taught me that when I was younger because I was scared of thunderstorms. So she told me that blessings are better than sheep and if I named each one I would fall asleep."

"Blessing one is that we're all alive, though being with ye nearly has it tied," Bog grins before kissing Marianne as she finishes her treatment. "BB is my son and the courts have that recorded, even if the new records will take several more weeks to show up. We were married today in the presence of family and friends, Mrs Mcgallrigh."

"Sneaky family and friends, Mr Mcgallrigh," Marianne reminds him. "How did they manage to keep that gift a secret?"

"I don't know but it might be because neither of us read Gilded Publishing's magazines," he chuckles, remembering why Griselda wanted them downstairs for. "I'm just amazed that many people responded to Rory's article about us and most of them didn't even know us. Sure, the fire insurance covered most of the new construction but it is a great blessing that none of us have to dip into savings to cover the rest or in furnishing the house. Plus with the wedding gifts, we can move in with nothing missing once it is finished, though Mam insists on buying the new fire-resistant boxes."

"Those things were awesome and a blessing. Hard to believe that when your cousin Dennis retrieved them from the den after the fire chief gave the okay that everything inside was intact. Another blessing was your mother's paranoia," she remarks. "I was so relieved when she told me that everything important or irreplaceable had a copy stored away in the garage or was stored in the fire-resistant boxes. She told me that when I kept apologizing for the fire and showed me the proof."

"Did Mam tell ye why she did that," Bog asks?

"Yeah, she told me about the fire when she was a kid and how she lost her parents. She said that is why this fire doesn't bother her because even if she didn't take precautions that everything that was truly irreplaceable did get out safe and everything else doesn't really matter. Memories stay safe in our hearts forever, even if it is nice to have a physical reminder," Marianne quotes. "She was really happy when we found my phone in your jacket though."

"I know," he groans, wincing as he remembers his mother's exuberance against his pained skin. "I didn't want to lose the video of BB's first crawl and it was a blessing that the fire didn't damage it before I got it. Another blessing was that we both forgot our wallets in my car that night. Who would have thought going out to celebrate BB being my son with yer family would save us such a hassle? Poor Mam though."

"Don't laugh," she warns, trying to keep from chuckling herself. "I think she is still miffed about having to renew all her cards and we didn't. Good thing we decided to wait until morning when we realized we forgot them. We still haven't found out how Roland discovered where I was staying and it's been bugging me that maybe going out to eat with Dad and Dawn is what did it."

"Darn it! We've been so busy getting everything done that I forgot to tell ye," Bog sighs out before laying back down. "Chipperton found out through Mrs Demetri's sister, who is one of the managers of Borderline Labs. She was complaining to him that Monday morning about yer disgraceful conduct that her sister told her about and how terrible it was that ye were the major shareholder. It's why he didn't see the memo about Aunt Plum and he was going to Mrs Hewit to find out what Uncle Imp talked to her about but stopped when he saw us coming in because he recognized the both of us."

"So that is why Mr Demetri signed the house over early with that extra bonus. He didn't want to face Griselda's wrath again," Marianne chuckles, turning off the light and getting comfortable on her husband's chest. "It's nice of Mr Finley, I'm sorry, Uncle Finley, to let us stay in Coille Dorcha Castle even with the house being signed over."

"I told ye, a Mcgallrigh always keeps their word as humanly possible and he promised to let us stay here until our house is built," he reminds, hugging her closer. "Yer da is happy about moving in there, anyway, and I overheard Rory asking him about buying the townhouse, so we shouldn't spoil their plans. Besides, I would have had a perpetual headache in that house with how low the doors and ceilings are and I might have told Uncle Finley about yer childhood dream of living here. What did ye think of his speech at the reception?"

"Mcgallrigh men are charming and cheeky devils," she quips before kissing the laughing man. "It seems like every one of your family still remembers his stories about me trying to climb the wall, those old enough to remember anyway."

"Like Uncle Finley said, ye fought to stake a claim and ye won," Bog remarks. "I told ye would fit in, my feisty fairy, because Mcgallrigh women are determined and fierce forces of nature."

"Don't forget blunt," Marianne murmurs, grinning up at him. "Since our families insisted on giving us a hen and stag party yesterday, I learned quite a lot of information about your family."

Bog laughs with her at the remembrance of yesterday. Neither of them really wanted to have the last hurrah but everybody decided to add it to the gathering with the men and women separating into their own revelries. Somehow it turned from a hen and stag party into something closer to the highland games.

"It was fun and I overheard Uncle Fingal and Uncle Finley discussing about doing it every year," he chuckles out. "So, what did ye learn?"

"Besides the fact that you know how to dance traditional Scottish dances and that Sam was right in that no one can beat you, my warrior king," she purrs, kissing his right bicep. "Well, I learned the reason your family is so large has to do more with twins and triplets than prolific breeding like Plum said when I first met her. At least now I know how Plum is only five years younger than her eldest brother with four siblings between them. Bryce and Briste IV, then Fiona, Fingal, and Finley, and lastly, Abigail and Aura. I can't believe even Dad didn't know about Uncle Bron being a twin but Bryce told me that is was because she didn't hang out with her little brother in school since she was heavily involved in being the nurse's aide. However, I didn't find out why Abigail and Aura are nicknamed Pear and Plum."

"Aunt Bryce always lorded over Da about being a few minutes older than him but Da got his revenge when he got taller. Pear and Plum is actually their middle names. Grandda gave that to them because all Grandmam wanted to eat while carrying them, in the middle of winter mind ye, was pears and plums. He said he wanted them to remember how demanding little imps they were before they were even born," Bog quips. "So, I take it that someone grabbed the family tree book in the castle archives."

"Yep. Fiona commented that it would make it a lot easier if I saw the genealogy than if they told me, so Laurel went to get it and decided to make the new recordings while she had it out. It was really heartwarming seeing her add your page with BB and I wrote down on it. But that opened the comment about it being a little odd that BB was a single child when I had no pregnancy complications," Marianne grins at his sarcastic mutter of wondering who brought that up. "While I don't mind the high possibility of having a multiple child pregnancy, especially since they are yours, I count it another blessing that BB was a single child. If I was carrying twins or triplets then I might have gotten too afraid to leave Roland in the fear that I couldn't take care of them by myself and that would have been tragic."

"Everything happens for a reason," Bog quotes before chuckling again. "I told ye that Collette was sneaky. I expected for those fairies to be on our cake, though the royal fairy couple as the cake topper was surprising, but I didn't expect her to write that."

"Your mother is right when she said that is our motto. You know something," Marianne starts, smirking as his questioning hum turns into a moan. "I'm still not sleepy."

Laughter fills the air as Bog stops her questing hands by rolling and pinning her beneath him. Her mischevious grin answers his playful growl. Thrilling shivers travel up her body as his dark smile promises a long night.

"My tempting fairy queen."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Ye've outdone yerself, August," Bog compliments as he gazes around in amazement. "I don't know how ye and yer workers got it done so quick but I am grateful. Thanks, cousin."

"It's perfect, August," Marianne murmurs, spellbound by the new house.

"Your welcome and I'm glad you like it. Cora and her team will move everything in that you bought for the house tomorrow now that the snowstorm is stopping," August comments. "I actually called in a few associates to help out with their crews to make sure we could get done by Christmas at least."

"Well, you made it with three days to spare," Griselda distractedly remarks.

"I figured that with today being what it is that you would be happy to see the house even without it being furnished yet and Cora didn't put up too much of an argument," August chuckles. "What do you think of your new home, little guy?"

"No, no, no, no," BB squirms in his father's arms, demanding to be let down.

"It's alright for him to be down. We cleaned everything up," August reassures. "Besides, how can he know if he likes it if he doesn't explore?"

Chuckling at his demanding son, Bog puts the toddler on his feet. With an instant, the giggling one-year-old races as fast as his long-chubby legs can carry him into the empty living room before heading to the next room.

"Wait for Granny, BB," Griselda laughs out, jogging to catch up to him. "I want to explore my new room too."

"Thanks again, August. It really is awesome and ye did a great job incorporating the old house's design into it. It almost seems like the old one with just a bit of renovation," Bog remarks, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I know ye took this job while ye already had one."

"It's fine, cousin. I didn't have any setbacks with my first contract and even got it finished two weeks ahead of schedule. My workers didn't mind the double shifts, especially with the pay bonus and the next two months off," August quips. "Besides, I kind of owe you. If it wasn't for helping you and Bron renovate the old house then I might never have realized that I liked construction work and then I wouldn't have worked for Cousin Neil. Which if that didn't happen, then no one in the family would have been able to take over when he passed unexpectedly and the business would have been sold since Colin was too young to inherit. So, if you didn't goad me into working that summer then everything would have been different, wouldn't it?"

"Everything happens for a reason," Marianne murmurs, smiling as her husband absently rubs her stomach. "That wall mural is magnificent, August."

"That is actually Bog's work," August points out, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the woman's questioning glare to her husband.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Bog admits sheepishly, shuddering as his wife's look turn into a full glare. "I obeyed the doctor's orders and didn't do any work. I painted a smaller version of it then sent it to a company that makes mural wallpaper and August put it up. I wanted to do something for our house."

Marianne turns her attention back to the long wall separating the living room from the foyer. The scene of a fairytale Coille Dorcha enchants the spacious room with its lifelike appearance. The family motto emblazoned across a banner on the top adds a personal meaning and the fairies sitting on top of it add a bit a whimsy.

"As long as you were careful," Marianne finally concedes, leaning up to kiss Bog's jaw. "I know that it's been bugging you about not being able to work on the house but making sure your shoulder heals properly is more important. It's a perfect surprise. What did you do with the original painting?"

"I have it framed and waiting in the garage. I figured about placing it in our bedroom," Bog comments, smiling at her agreeing nod. "Well, we better finish the rest of the tour or we'll keep standing here in awe and I'll be late for work."

"I'll let you guys get to it then," August chuckles. "I still have a few more things to do before the party. I'll see you later."

Bidding their farewells, Bog and Marianne move to follow their exploring family. BB's chattering leads them from the living room past Griselda's new room, though they did peek inside of it, and through the hall.

"I'm so glad you agreed about not putting a door on the kitchen," Marianne murmurs, shivering at the reminder.

"Are ye okay," Bog asks, stopping the inspection to look her over? "It's not bothering ye about the house being so similar, is it?"

"I'm fine, Bog, it's just hormones," she reassures the anxious man. "I love the house, even the old one, and it doesn't bother me. I just don't want anything that might cause the same problems if, God forbid, anything like that ever happens again."

"I understand, tough girl," Bog relents his search and shows her the new den and office. "Why do ye think I changed a few things in the design? Like the more open staircases and made sure August used the best fire-resistant materials. There you two are!"

"BB headed to the kitchen but there isn't anything here yet," Griselda comments, trying not to chuckle at the frustrated toddler's scowl.

"Mrs Cora is going to decorate the house tomorrow and then we can move in," Marianne consoles her son as he heads over to her. "We'll head over to Grandpa's to eat lunch after we look at the rest of the house."

BB's scowl disappears as he takes his mother's hand and slowly walks up the back staircase with her. Griselda chuckles silently, old memories being born anew as she watches her son's attentive behavior. 'Just like his father and grandfather,' she muses, following him up the stairs.

Soon the small family trudges through the snow to the next-door house. BB, securely in his father's arms and bundled for the weather, squeals as Donald opens the door for them.

"I'm happy to see you too, BB," Donald chuckles, picking up his grandson to allow Bog to remove his heavy police jacket. "Happy Birthday, Bog. Yes, yes, you little rascal. Happy Birthday to you too, BB."

"Thanks," Bog replies, helping Donald to get BB to let go of his beard. "Even after all these months, it is still kind of hard to believe everything that has happened this year. Some good, some bad, and some magical."

"Flatterer," Marianne smirks as Bog purrs the last word to her. "Did you pick up the strawberries, Dad?"

"Yes, I did. You called just as I was leaving the dinner, so I swung by the store to grab them," Donald answers, letting the squirming toddler down. "I think someone is hungry."

"He is. He went to the kitchen in the house but they haven't furnished it yet thanks to that snowstorm. He got so upset that there wasn't any food," Griselda chuckles.

"That looks delicious," Marianne remarks, sitting down at the kitchen table and breathing a sigh of relief. "It feels so nice to sit for a while."

"Marianne, are you," Donald starts worriedly?

"I'm fine," she interrupts with a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine, Dad. We're all healthy. Just the normal aches and swollen joints."

Donald chuckles as his daughter stuffs one of the strawberries in her mouth with a delighted moan. 'Couldn't ask for a better man for my little girl,' he thinks proudly as Bog returns from the living room with one of the footstools to place under Marianne's feet. Slightly embarrassed at their open affection, Donald turns his attention to feeding BB but grins at the sight of Bog's strawberry-stained lips.

Lunch fills with remarks about each one's day, the holiday season, and the house. The excitement bringing life to the grey day. All too soon their lunch break draws to an end.

"So, how soon will you be able to move in," Donald asks putting on his own heavy coat?

"We should be able to move in the day before Christmas Eve," Marianne murmurs happily, wiping away the falling tears with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other. "Ugh, these hormones are ridiculous!"

Bog chuckles before kneeling in front of his wife. Softly rubbing her swollen stomach, he smiles at the answering kick and kisses the covered belly.

"Are ye wee lasses giving Mam trouble," he questions to the fluttering movements?

"Mam," BB squeals, running over to kiss his mother's stomach too! "No, no, no!"

The watching adults chuckle as the toddler scolds his unborn sisters at their kick to his mouth before kissing Marianne's stomach again, this time without punishment. Bog helps Marianne shrug her coat on but pauses in concern when a loud yawn escapes her.

"Maybe I should drive ye back," he suggests as she rubs her eyes. "I'll put yer car in the garage and tell Chief Jack that I'll be a little late. Alright?"

"That is a good idea, dear," Griselda comments. "You know I don't like driving in this weather and the doctor's tests ran a little longer then they expected. I can understand why they are worried but that was too long of a wait for someone carrying twins with an energetic toddler."

"Who is ready for his own nap," Marianne adds fondly, looking at the yawning boy that is now hugging her legs.

It takes Bog only a few minutes to finish his tasks before gratefully entering his warmed up car. Getting ready to pull out of the driveway, he snickers at the sight of the sleeping BB in his car seat.

"So much energy one minute and the next he's out like a light," he murmurs, pulling onto the road. "How are ye feeling, Marianne? Truly?"

"Tired," Marianne sighs out, leaning back into the seat. "I do wish they would have rescheduled the appointment when they had that emergency instead of having us wait. Even Dr Boyd was surprised that we were still there and he actually yelled at the nurses for not rescheduling me for tomorrow. Then he called Dr Willa and she was quite angry but by that time the technician was ready for my tests. We are never scheduling BB's appointments the same day as mine ever again."

"Don't worry, sweetpea, the nurses will never do that again. Those two will make sure of it," Griselda cackles darkly from the back seat. "Especially now that they know who you are. I still love the look on Boyd's face when he saw me with you when they called him in to check BB after the fire. I wish I had my camera with me."

"Don't forget my reaction, even I admit that was funny. Out of all the pediatrician's in the city for me to choose for BB and I inadvertently chose his real dad's cousin. More surprising was finding out that my OB-GYN is also a relative," Marianne snickers. "I thought nothing could faze Dr Willa but at least Chief Jack got a kick out of his sister's shock."

"Let's not forget my birthday present last year that I didn't even know about," Bog points out. "Finding out that BB is my son was enough of a delight but to find out that he was born on my birthday, a day I actually share with my own Da, now that was exciting. Everything happens for a reason even when it doesn't make sense at the time and our lives are perfect examples of that."

"Speaking of which, have you given any more thought about Jack's offer," Griselda questions nonchalantly?

"I should have known that he'd pull that trick," Bog mutters. "When did he tell ye?"

"Before he talked to you," Marianne answers, ignoring her husband's mumbles. "He said he wanted back-up and to make sure you give it a full thought."

"I know this promotion is just the start and I know what he wants. But just because Da and Grandda had what it took to be the chief of police, it doesn't mean I do," Bog sighs heavily as he pulls into Coille Dorcha's road.

"Don't you? Your record of service is excellent. Your conduct in May and in the months that followed proved to the people that you'll sacrifice your comfort for justice," Griselda counters. "Everyone on the police force respects you and not because of your father or your grandfather but because you are a man of integrity and a born leader. Your experience as a sheriff is more a credit to you in proof of that because you did what was necessary for justice even at your own expense. Give yourself credit, my son, and take the promotion."

"That is the gist of what he said as well," Bog comments, parking on the castle's residential side. "He even admitted to giving me workloads that were higher than my position and I was so caught up in my duties that I didn't realize it. Of course, he had the mayor sitting in the office to back him up."

"And you really thought he wouldn't use us, the most effective weapons against you," Griselda cackles?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Coille Dorcha Castle's great hall is bustling with activity. Holiday decorations mixed with birthday paraphernalia line the walls and pillars. Life fills it's structure as family and friends enter the celebration.

"Thanks again, Uncle Finley," Bog remarks, watching his son play with the other toddlers.

"Yer welcome, lad," Finley chuckles, patting his nephew's right shoulder. "This place gets a wee dull in the winter and I'm thinking that this might be a good tradition to start, plus it would make it much easier to host the birthday parties here anyway. Ye and yer lass sure have brightened the place and I'm going to miss having ye here."

"Come on, Da. Ye're not going to start that again, are ye," Lewin teases from Bog's right?

"Aye," Finley confirms with a nod and a smirk. "Devon is married, Rosalind is married, and ye need to be married. Bog is married and now ye have no excuse. Besides, yer mam knows about that lass ye've been seeing secretly."

The gathering of men laughs as Lewin's face turns beet red. Bog excuses himself as he notices the new arrivals and heads toward them.

"Glad ye could make it, Rory," he greets the older man.

"Thank you for inviting us. Where should we put these," Rory asks, motioning to the presents?

As Rory and Alex take the presents to the table he pointed out, Bog turns his attention to the other nervous guests. He smiles gratefully down at his wife as she joins his side.

"Happy Birthday, Officer Mcgallrigh," Stella murmurs nervously.

"Please, it's Bog and thank ye. Come and enjoy the party," Bog encourages, smiling in turn when the woman smiles and joins Alex.

"Well, don't just stand there, you two, come on," Marianne grins to the younger men.

"You mean, you actually want us here," the sandy blonde teenager asks hesitantly? "After what we did?"

"We wouldn't have told Rory to bring ye along if we didn't. Ye've already been tried by a court, ye both expressed regret in yer actions, and ye both are willing to pay for the crimes ye did commit, so I see no point in harboring an unjust grudge," Bog explains, holding out his hand to the older black haired youth. "The greatest crime ye two committed was that ye allowed others to pressure ye into doing something ye didn't want to do and ye knew was wrong. I know that finding a trustworthy ear may be hard to do but speaking out is far better than going with something ye don't agree."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Daniel smiles with relief, shaking Bog's hand. "I wish other people are as forgiving as you but at least my brother and I can stay together."

"These are for you," Derrick pipes up, holding out three gift bags. "They're not birthday presents, more like, I'm sorry-late congratulations-happy housewarming presents."

Marianne silently chuckles at his sheepish expression as she accepts her bag and peers in. Pulling out the perfume, she notices the brand and looks questioningly at the two.

"Mrs Griselda told us which brand you both like," Derrick answers as Bog pulls out the cologne. "We weren't sure what to get the kid but she told us his clothing size and that we should get something a little bigger than that."

"Thank you," Marianne murmurs, wiping the happy tears before handing her bag to Bog and rushing out of the room.

"Mam," BB calls as he notices his mother missing!

"It's okay, BB. Mam will be right back," Bog consoles as his toddler runs to him.

Bog picks BB up and ushers the younger men toward the party. Grinning, he watches as Griselda fusses over the brothers. 'A very good thing that Mam kept her license,' he thinks.

"Now, I want you two to enjoy yourself. Nobody here is going to look down on you," Griselda reassures.

"This is for you, Mrs Griselda," Derrick comments, holding out another gift bag. "Thanks for offering to be our lawyer."

"No problem, dear. There was no way I was going to standby while you two got railroaded because of those other hooligans. You're both good boys that got bad influence," Griselda motherly pats both boys before opening her bag. "Now, how did you figure this out?"

"It's the kind you wore to all the court hearings and we recognized it because it is the same kind Mom wore," Daniel explains. "And we are really grateful that you also defended us when Roland and Zachery tried to sue us."

"Now those two are several apples short of a barrel," Heather mutters. "Uh, no offense, Miss Stella."

"None taken," Stella answers softly. "Zachery just went his own way even as a child, no matter what Alex or I did, and Tabitha sure didn't help. He clung to Roland a lot after Stacy died and we thought that was a good thing that Roland was helping him deal with the loss of his little sister but then everything happened."

"I hate to bring this up on your birthday, Boggy-Bear, but what really did happen," Primrose asks, ignoring her cousin's grumble? "All I've heard are just snippets here and there but not the whole thing."

"Well, might as well start with the theft," Jack pipes up. "From what we know now is that Plum's creation of Love Potion garnered her a lot of support and attention, even though it was faulty. So much in fact that Sykes Chipperton became afraid of losing his position and if he lost it then he would be under scrutiny about how he has such a large bank account when his income couldn't possibly be responsible. The entirety of his affairs would have been discovered through the women's bank deposits and so he looked to his largest supporter for help to get rid of Plum. Tabitha Grange, excuse me, Rory, Tabitha Wheeler gave him the idea, his alibi, and volunteered Roland and Zachery to commit the crime. So he planned the theft in a way to try and frame Plum for it since she was always last to leave the labs. That fell through when Chief Bron didn't give her special treatment."

"So, he went to plan B and convinced all his women to give him their shares of the company to secure his position then had me fired," Plum grouses before perking up as Marianne enters the room again. "Darling Marianne started buying up Primrose Lab shares as a way to fix the bond of two stubborn and stupid mules. Hey, no jabbing, Donald, I'm telling it the way I see fit! Anyway, Sykes did notice what she was doing, though not really knowing why, and told Roland to pursue her to distract her. It didn't work and then they got nervous because they still had the stolen drug with them. Sykes was planning on creating his own as soon as the heat was off and was going to use my work to do it. Well, why throw it away when ye can still profit off of it."

"Uncle Sykes talked to Uncle Arthur, who was in charge of our parent's estate and who was also stealing from our trust fund, and they came up with the scheme for the party," Daniel continues, wrapping his arm around his uneasy brother. "They started pressuring us soon after Mom and Dad's death until we finally agreed. I would supposedly have a job interview a distance away that would prevent me from coming home that night and Derrick would be throwing a party to shake off the blues to celebrate spring break. Roland and Zachery were there to make sure we followed through and Roland was supposed to pour all the drug into the punch but he didn't. To make it believable, they made Derrick take some of the drug before the party started and I stayed hidden until everyone had something to drink."

"Roland and I arrived late to the party because he almost didn't convince me," Marianne smiles reassuringly to the brothers as they hold onto each other, the memories a dark spot for them. "His big mouth during court admitted to planning on taking advantage of me as a last resort to easy-street but those videos showed the outcome of his poor decision."

"Remind me to thank Rodela when he gets back from vacation. I absolutely love his late wedding present," Bog laughs out, remembering the video in question. "My presence at the party threw their perfect plan into chaos because even though they prepared just in case they were investigated for the suspicion of alcohol at a minor's party, they didn't expect to be investigated for Love Potion by the same officer who investigated the theft. Their only safety net was that no one wanted it aired in the public and that was because everyone was convinced that it would damage Daniel and Derrick's future."

"Which gave Roland the perfect opportunity to worm his way into our family," Donald mutters, shaking his head. "His scheme concerning Marianne was just his plan, although his mother did help, and it worked to keep me from seeing what Sykes did when I ordered an open investigation into Borderline Labs."

"Other than the blackmail since the party, there was no other criminal activity except Roland's stalking," Marianne continues. "Then that fateful Friday in May happened and everything happened all at once. Zachery was with Roland when he broke into my car but I left before they could corner me."

"Afterwards, they came to our house," Derrick adds. "Roland had this big idea to win her back and threatened us that if we didn't help, he would turn us into the police. Then we accidentally grabbed Dawn and we all panicked."

"I still don't see how abducting Marianne would make her fall in love with him, especially since he knew what the effects of Love Potion had on her," Dawn mutters. "Not to mention, trashing the house."

"Roland figured that once we put her and BB in a secure location that Marianne would be so grateful at his concern and gallant rescue that she would fall madly in love with him," Daniel illustrates mockingly, falling into laughter at the end because of Marianne's exaggerated gagging. "The trashing the house part was Zachery's idea. He said it would look more like a burglary gone wrong than an actual abduction. After dropping Dawn off at the warehouse, we hid out at Uncle Sykes' second house outside the city and Roland joined us after he got food."

"We were supposed to wait there till everything settled down but then everything went crazy and Uncle Sykes told us that we had to leave the country or else," Derrick starts before rubbing his eyes and sniffing.

"It's alright now," Stella consoles the boy. "Tabitha contacted me and told me to meet her outside the bank in the rear parking garage where they wanted me to sign Zachery's check over to Sykes. She told me that if I said anything that I would never see my son again and after the trouble since the divorce, I couldn't bear the thought. So, Sykes went into the bank with both of our checks where Arthur was waiting with the money all ready, while Tabitha and I went to the country club as if nothing was different. At the club, we were both arrested and taken to the police station, where Sykes and Arthur already were."

"That was caused by me going to the police to report what I knew," Rory adds. "I didn't think I had much evidence but it turned out to be a catalyst that led to everything being unraveled faster then their lies could cover up."

"When we saw on the early news report of the arrests, Roland said we couldn't stay there anymore and we snuck back into the city to Mr Grange's house," Daniel explains. "But he wasn't there and neither was any money like Roland was hoping or his missing wallet. So we stayed hiding there that entire day until Roland and Zachery got another bright idea. Roland said that since it was Marianne's fault that we were in this mess then Marianne was going to get us out. Either she would give us the money to leave the country or she would publicly announce that everything that was reported in the news was a lie and give us a clean record. Since Uncle Sykes found out where she was staying, we waited till we knew everyone was sleeping and headed to the house. Cutting the wires was Zachery's idea because he said it would keep anyone from turning the power back on. I suggested to just turn the breaker box off but Roland agreed with him."

"Those two watched far too many movies," Alex mutters, smiling at his ex-wife's quiet snickers.

"They just didn't realize that not everything that happens in the movies actually works in real life. Like their brilliant idea to go to a known police officer's house," Griselda sarcastically comments. "As grateful as I am that they came unarmed, what were they thinking?"

"We weren't," Derrick chuckles, scratching his head. "Daniel and I kept trying to find a way out but they made sure one of them was with us at all time and then you nearly shot Zachery as he was leading us up the stairs. You just missed his shoulder and Roland suggested to use both stairs at the same time when he heard those two run back up the back stairs. I had actually mentioned to Daniel about Roland leaving but that must have been before you heard our conversation."

"It was," Bog confirms, letting BB back down to play with the other children. "Yer conversation pretty much confirmed a hunch that ye two were forced into cooperation, as well as Zachery using ye as a shield and the fact Daniel hit him more then he hit me. I didn't mean to throw ye that hard but I figured if ye were far enough away then Zachery couldn't use ye."

"It wasn't that bad and you more than made up for it when you defended us in the hearings," Derrick mutters bashfully.

"Anyone with eyes can tell a real criminal from one that just made a bad choice," Jack remarks. "It makes our jobs more fulfilling if true justice is served and that means exacting punishment but also giving enough mercy for those who want to change. Giving you three a chance to make up for your bad choices is far better than giving you a full punishment that could actually turn you into a real criminal. None of you fought to get out of being punished and you were willing to do what the courts ordered you to do to pay for the crimes committed."

"That is far better than what the other five did," Thomas adds, rocking his infant daughter.

"No kidding," Sam agrees, rocking her infant son. "They got their dues though, especially when their get-rich-quick schemes turned into a got-broke-fast disaster. Man, am I glad I work in forensics and not in the prisons."

All the police officers present raise their glasses in agreement with that statement before laughter fills the hall.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Did you enjoy your birthday," Marianne questions before moaning? "It's your birthday but I get the present. A little lower please."

"Aye, it was a good birthday," Bog chuckles before heeding his wife's request, his hands skillfully kneading the knotted flesh and her contented sigh rings in his ears as he moves lower on her back. "Ye're carrying my offspring, so the least I can do is give ye a massage to ease yer burdens."

"Such a romantic," she murmurs sleepily. "I know Chief Jack and Griselda used the kids as a reason but you didn't have to take that promotion if you didn't feel ready for it."

"I know," he comments before kissing the back of her neck. "I didn't take it because of their arguments, even if they are very good reasons, but I was thinking it over quite a lot when he offered it. I was planning on talking to you tonight about it but Chief Jack was one step ahead of me."

"Mam," BB chirps, crawling over her body pillow to peer into her face.

Marianne giggles as he lightly pats her arm, giving into his demands she sits up and leans against her husband. The toddler skillfully maneuvers around her stomach to nurse.

"Is it okay for him to nurse while ye're getting closer to the due date," Bog questions, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other rubbing BB's back?

"I'm only five months," she reminds him. "Yes, it is okay. Even though they keep an eye on me like a high-risk pregnancy, Dr Willa says I don't show any signs of being one and so long as there aren't any complications then BB can nurse as much as he wants. But we think he might take after you because he isn't taking as much milk from me as before and he wants more baby food then the formula during the day. He might just wean himself off between now and the birth."

"Why did Mam mention that she was adding another charge to the lawsuit she is filing? She didn't say what it was," he comments.

"I didn't mention it during lunch because I thought you would rather hear it alone and Griselda agreed. I've been noticing that if I'm in the kitchen with BB while Griselda and Laurel are cooking that he gets spooked if the fire sparks and I mentioned it to Dr Boyd today. He asked his nurse to bring in a candle and he lit it using a match," Marianne sighs, moving her head into Bog's throat. "BB cried and screamed the second that match was struck. We had to take him out of that room because he wouldn't settle down. Dr Boyd was surprised at his level of panic considering he wasn't even injured during the fire but wants us to keep an eye on him."

"My poor wee lad," Bog murmurs. "They had better not have scarred him for life. What about his clinginess to ye and I?"

"Dr Boyd said that is normal one-year-old behavior and your mother agreed but we should also keep an eye that he doesn't keep panicking when he can't see or hear us. It's hard enough on Griselda as it is when I have to go into the office on the same days you work and I really hope it isn't another trauma induced behavior. I might forget the lawsuit and kill them myself," she mutters.

"Careful, tough girl, ye shouldn't say such things to me," he warns playfully. "I'm a cop, remember? Anything happens to them and I might have to investigate ye."

"So...I shouldn't tell you that your mother said the same thing," she quips back, helping BB to maneuver to the other side. "Seriously though, I agree with her logic about the lawsuit. Since the law's punishment doesn't seem to get through their thick skulls about the wrong they committed then maybe being forced to face the consequences from the ones that suffered from their actions might work. Catherine said that Mr Demetri's office is flooded with lawsuit cases from the victims of the party after that last attempt to get off light."

"Mam isn't exactly a fan of lawsuits but after what they tried, she just got fed up with them," he remarks, then uses his fingers to count off. "Let's see, they tried to sue ye, me, Mam, Donald, Rory, Stella, Daniel, Derrick, the police department, Aunt Plum, Judge Carson, and of all the stupidity, Da. Oh, I almost forgot, they also tried to sue each other."

"Sam's remark earlier is so true. After all the fines and lawsuits, not one of them is going to have even a penny to their name. Good thing that Rory's dad had a prenuptial with that arranged marriage agreement and Tabitha didn't get anything that belongs to him or he would be in a lot of trouble right now. Even with the split from the sale of their house when he bought the townhouse, it still isn't enough to save her," Marianne mentions. "At least the lawsuits aren't directed toward Daniel and Derrick, because even though they are getting some bad feedback, it means those that were affected aren't holding a grudge against them."

"It helped that they cooperated with the courts and that it was discovered that they didn't profit off of the blackmail even though they were the ones that collected it. Mam's right, they are good boys and we just need to encourage them to keep trying to stay that way. It looks like Alex and Stella are doing as much as they can to do that. If ye didn't know any better then ye would think that they were their own sons. Yeah, I know," Bog chuckles to his wife's snickers. "Rory's prediction on our wedding day turned out right."

"I'm glad for the both of them and I'm very glad we invited them," Marianne remarks. "Stella opened up quite a lot during the party and she made several plans with a few of the other women. She said that even though the court-ordered therapy was embarrassing, it is really helpful and she now realizes all the damage she let Tabitha do. From the supposed affair to the added stress while Stacy was having treatment and then no support when she died to Zachery's disregard to his own parents, all influenced some way by Tabitha. Truthfully, I'm not surprised by Tabitha's pettiness or that her entire reason for ruining her friend's marriage was because she was jealous that they married for love and though she kept bringing up the supposed drunken affair, Stella kept being faithful to her husband even after the divorce."

"Alex said that he regrets that he didn't talk to Stella as much as he says he should have during the marriage and then letting his emotions shut her down after the divorce that he didn't bother to find out why she had an affair," he comments. "He said that at the time he thought it was because of Stacy's death and he was more hurt than angry that she confided her pain to another man instead of her own husband. Corvin had a long talk with both Alex and Rory before they left and it seemed to work. Let's make sure that we don't let anything get in the way of the two of us, not even our children."

"Agreed. Not only would your mother lecture us until our ears fall off," she starts, chuckling with him at that. "But I also saw Sam and Thomas cringe when they saw Corvin talking to them. From what I saw of him during the gathering, a talk from Corvin isn't a good thing, is it?"

"Absolutely not, no matter how helpful," Bog confirms as she burps the satisfied BB. "He takes after his mother. Aunt Elinor was a terror and there has been plenty of remarks that if women were allowed into the army during her day that she could have won a war hands down. It's no wonder that all four of her sons stayed in the armed forces and all of them are drill sergeants. They get straight to the point and don't care if they're too blunt. Most of the Saxton cousins are the same way."

"I've noticed," she snickers, remembering that last several months around Sam. "Poor Thomas, he's going to have his hands full with those twins."

After giving BB a goodnight kiss, Marianne maneuvers him to allow Bog to place him into his crib. Laying back to down to curl around the body pillow, she listens to her husband's smooth voice as he tells the toddler his bedtime story.

"Goodnight, Briste. Mom loves you, so have a peaceful sleep," she murmurs to the blue eyes peeking through the crib bars.

"Mam, Da," BB coos back as Bog gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my wee lad. Da loves ye, so have sweet dreams," Bog softly remarks, turning off the lamp by the crib. "I hope we aren't going to have any trouble with getting him to sleep when we move into our house."

"I told Dr Boyd about our plan once we moved in and he suggested that in light of BB's trauma from the fire that we slowly introduce him to his own room. Keeping him with us or with Griselda for a little while until he registers that his new home is safe and then start having him sleep in his own room every few days until he wants to sleep in his room," Marianne mentions, sitting back up once BB is fully asleep. "He said normally he wouldn't encourage parents to let the child set the rules but he found it much more comforting for children who have suffered a trauma to know that they are able to be in control of seemingly small things that worry them."

"That might be for the best," Bog agrees, heading the dresser.

Grabbing the two bottles of skin lotion off of the dresser, Bog heads back to the bed and hands the one to his wife. Slipping off his bed clothing, he submits to her treatment as she rubs the lotion on the healed skin of his left side.

"These healed really nicely," Marianne remarks, barely able to feel the scarred skin.

"The doctor is impressed at its healing. I told him that the married life agrees so well with me," Bog chuckles. "Though in a way, ye cared for me as yer husband long before we said our vows."

"The same way that you cared for me as your wife," she remarks, slipping off her nightgown. "Of all that has happened, I find that I can't regret a thing because if I did then that would be the same as regretting meeting you."

"I feel the same," he murmurs, rubbing the lotion from the other bottle onto her skin. "I love ye so much, Marianne."

"I love you just as much, Bog," Marianne softly comments, receiving his kiss before laughing at the sharp kick against his hand on her stomach. "Goodnight, Bonnie and Bella. Mom loves you, so have a peaceful sleep."

"Goodnight, my wee lasses. Da loves ye, so have sweet dreams," Bog recites with his head close to his unborn girls. "How are we going to decide which of our pretty girls get Bonnie or Bella?"

"We'll just know, like I did with BB," she insists as he continues rubbing the lotion on. "I knew his name from the time I found out he was a boy but I was unsure about it until he was born and then I knew it fit him perfectly. At least, thanks to the videotape, I now know where I heard that full name from. Did you hear what Plum said about the renewed research on Love Potion?"

"About what she found out from the subjects that were tested before research was stopped," he questions? "I did and it does explain why Chipperton wanted to keep the drug. I also heard her say that she was going to ask each of the party's victims to give her an interview with them since the DA can't give her the stolen drug back and it was never tested before the theft. She sounds positive that they nearly have the flaw fixed with just ye and me as evidence. Ye naming our son, Briste Bron, and me calling ye, tough girl, were just us remembering small parts of that night. Even without the audio available, the camera did catch most of our conversation and proved that."

"That's what Plum said. She also said that is something more then what previous drug batches showed and it is a positive sign that this batch has a lesser...," Marianne pauses. "What did she call that? She used a really technical term...Well anyway, it basically means we should get our memories back quicker than those tested with the previous batches and those tested with the last one got full memory on average of three years later."

"Nice to know that I'll remember the first time I met ye. My tough girl, my warrior queen, my tempting wee feisty fairy, my wife, my Marianne, my true badge of valor," Bog purrs, kissing her with each name.

"Badge of valor," she questions with a smirk? "Am I one of your scars?"

"I told ye that Grandda called his scars his badges of valor but he and Da both said that their truest and best badge of valor is their wife. Every man's wife is the reflection of him and shows his true worth because every woman's husband is the reflection of her and shows her true worth. We are one bone and one flesh, like we said in our vows," Bog murmurs softly, helping put her nightgown back on and to lay down. "They did tell me that there are times that doesn't ring true because the two never became one. But ye and I are one and ye are my true badge of valor."

"True badge of valor," Marianne repeats slowly, watching him redress in his nightclothes before turning off the bedside lamp. "A symbol of someone's great courage in the face of danger or battle. Life is the greatest battle we ever face and so I am the symbol that you are a great man that faces life with great courage. I like that. Then that would make you my true badge of valor, wouldn't it?"

"Aye, because ye are a great woman, a fighter through and through," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her and spooning against her. "We are meant for each other and we honor each other through this life and the next."

"What's so funny," she asks sleepily, hearing his muffled laughter?

"All of this started because of yer powerful right hook and I wouldn't have it any other way," Bog answers. "I love ye and I'm proud to be yer badge of valor, Mrs Macgallrigh."

"I'm proud to be your badge of valor, Mr Mcgallrigh, and I love you."


	37. Chapter 37 - Epilogue

**Chapter 37 - Epilogue**

'Why did I let Thomas talk me into this,' Bog grumbles silently? Looking around the sea of unknown faces, he sips the party punch and contemplates leaving but a faint argument catches his attention. His sense of law and order kicks in and he moves through the partygoers to find the source. Finding it takes a while as the music covers most of it but he is soon drawn into the large kitchen.

"I mean it, Roland, we are over," the feisty brunette yells, trying to keep the man from touching her!

"Now, Darling, you're making a scene," the blonde man drawls out patronizingly, ignoring her attempts. "I mean, come on, seriously."

Bog looks at the others in the kitchen with distaste at their lack of assistance to the young woman. Moving closer to the arguing pair, Bog grabs the man's wrist just as he grabs her arm and squeezes until the man lets go of her with a cry of pain. Pushing the obnoxious man away, he stands in front of her as a living shield.

"When a woman tells ye to back off, ye do it, friend," Bog growls, saying the last word with distaste. "Or aren't ye any kind of man, that ye would need to force yerself on her."

"Back off, pal," the other man spits, holding his hurting wrist. "This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my Marianne."

"I'm not your anything anymore, Roland," Marianne insists, before growling at Bog's attempts to keep her behind him. "Hey, I can take care of myself!"

"Easy, tough girl," Bog murmurs with a grin, holding his hands up. "I'm not yer opponent. I'm just trying to keep ye from killing some poor stupid animal."

"Hey," Roland yells!

"Stupid is right," Marianne quips before turning her attention back to Roland. "I told you this morning that I don't want to date you anymore. I shouldn't have let you talk me into coming to this party but it doesn't change my mind. Read my lips, we are over!"

"You're not thinking right, Babycakes," Roland purrs annoyingly, trying unsuccessfully to get around the taller man. "You're just stressed out from all that work you're doing. The corporate world is no place for a princess and you need me to take care of such a fragile flower like yourself."

"Is this guy for real," Bog deadpans over his shoulder? "Why in the world did ye start dating him?"

"I'm not even sure why," Marianne admits before shrugging her shoulders. "He's charming and good-looking?"

"Why did that sound like a question? I AM charming and good-looking," Roland gestures to himself cockily. "Much better than that bug-stick-thingy you're hiding behind. Any woman would be grateful for my attention and you need to face facts, Buttercup, because if I leave then no one will want you."

Bog snaps out of his self-loathing from the man's cruel comment toward him as he registers the rest of his speech. Looking at the once fierce woman, he recognizes his own insecurities flashing on her face and golden eyes. Drawing himself up to his full height, Bog stalks toward the fool, getting great pleasure as fear registers on his face as he backs himself into the wall.

"If I ever hear ye talking such a way to any woman ever again, I'll turn ye into one," Bog threatens, barely keeping his scowl as Roland places his hands over his groin. "If ye're a man then act like one and don't treat women like a prize because they're not. A woman is a MAN's partner, not someone a boy like ye can disrespect."

"Back off, dude, or I'll call the cops," one of the bystander's interrupts.

"On what charge? I haven't even touched him except to throw him off of her," Bog scoffs, looking at the blonde youth. "Ye should have told that to him when he was harassing her instead of standing around and gawking."

"Marianne is Roland's girlfriend, he can do whatever he wants to her," the youth responds, holding up the phone. "Now, either you leave them alone or I'll tell the cops you're threatening them and disturbing the peace."

"Don't you dare try to get him arrested, Zachery," Marianne warns.

"Go ahead and call them," Bog smirks, crossing his arms in amusement as the everyone looks to him in confusion. "While ye're at it, tell them that ye want them to arrest Officer Briste Bron Mcgallrigh V and that they should probably alert my father, the chief of police."

It takes all his strength to not laugh as the blood drains from both blonde braggarts. He notices from the corner of his eye that another of the bystanders, a black-haired youth, is also trying not to laugh. Figuring that all their boasting was over, Bog turns back to Marianne and starts to walk toward her. Her open admiration fills him with delight but he pauses as it turns to horror.

"Look out," Marianne yells, pointing behind him!

Thankful for his training and roughhousing with cousins, Bog expertly breaks the arm hold Zachery tries to place him in and avoids Roland's sloppy punch. Bringing his leg around causes both inexperienced fighters to hit the ground.

"Stay down and know when ye're outmatched," Bog grumbles as Roland scrambles back onto his feet.

Giving a pathetic battle cry, Roland charges Bog with his fist, blinking in shock when Bog grabs it with an unimpressed expression. Using his captive hand to pull him off balance, Bog slams his other fist into the man's face and allows him to fly backward unhindered. He panics for a split second as his punch sends Roland careening toward Marianne but soon is replaced with astonishment as a battle cry fit for a valkyrie escapes the small woman's mouth and a perfectly executed right hook sends the fool away from her. Staring at the unconscious man on the floor, Bog looks back up to the satisfied woman.

"Whoa," Bog mutters breathlessly!

"That was totally wicked," the bystander Bog recognizes as the party host, Derrick, yells! "You two sure know how to liven up a party. I can't wait until the..."

"Come on, we better get them out of the way," the black-haired youth interrupts, grabbing the dazed Zachery's arms.

"Where to," Bog asks, picking up Zachery's legs?

"The laundry room should be fine," Derrick mentions. "They're going to be unhappy when they wake and..."

"Get some blankets, Derrick," the other man interrupts again. "That should appease their egos a little."

"Okay, Daniel," Derrick responds happily, heading over to the laundry room cabinet.

In short order, Derrick arranges several blankets down on the available floor. After placing their burden on the pile of blankets, Bog and Daniel head back into the kitchen to grab the other one but stop in shock as Marianne drags Roland through the door by his feet. Both men quickly get out of her way and wisely keep their mouths shut as she uncaringly deposits him next to Zachery.

"How in the world did Roland think that he would be able to control a girl like that," Daniel muses under his breath?

"No kidding," Bog remarks, noticing a flash of panic enter Daniel's expression.

"Now that they're out for most of the night, what do we do," Derrick asks?

"We party, remember? Come on, let's go make sure everyone is having a good time," Daniel responds, grabbing the younger man's arm.

Bog watches as they leave the room and his eyes follow their movements through the partygoers. Ready to follow on his instinct, an unexpected poke against his back causes him to yelp. Turning, Bog stares down at the grinning attacker.

"What did ye do that for," he asks indignantly?

"To get your attention," Marianne snickers, exiting the room with him following. "Besides, you looked like you were ready to start a fight and to quote you, I'm just trying to keep you from killing some poor stupid animal. What's got you agitated anyway?"

"I don't know. Something just seems off about those two, not to mention, those two in there. Like I'm missing something right in front of my face," Bog admits before groaning and scrubbing his hands over his face, giving a half-smile to her question. "Nothing is wrong. My da is right, though. I am working too much. I'm supposed to be enjoying myself at a party and now I'm making mountains out of molehills. It's probably nothing and just my police brain needing to go to sleep."

"So you are a policeman! I thought for a minute that you were making that up to scare them," she mentions.

"Aye, I really am. Briste Bron Mcgallrigh V, though everyone calls me Bog," Bog introduces, holding out his hand. "I just came because my partner insisted that I come here to relax but he couldn't come and I don't know a person here. I was about to leave when I overheard ye arguing with him. I would be no kind of man if I didn't offer ye assistance."

"I'm Marianne Springs," Marianne responds, shaking his hand but not letting go. "I'm grateful you stayed to help. I broke up with Roland this morning but he insisted that I was just stressed from work and needed to relax. I can't believe I let him talk me into coming here and actually giving him another chance. Then again, I can't believe I ever agreed to a date with him in the first place. Man, how weak is that?"

"No one with a right hook like that can be called weak, tough girl," he quips with a grin. "If ye don't mind me asking, how did you wind up dating him?"

"I actually told him no the first few hundred times he asked me but after several months of seeing him everywhere, I guess he just wore me down with his persistence. I figured that he must want me really bad but I was so stupid," she mutters, ruffling her short brown hair. "I got fed up with everything and told him so but here I am."

"If a person can't respect yer decision then they're no good for ye. There is a difference between persistence and stalking. Maybe ye should look into a restraining order if he keeps bothering ye or at least, report his behavior to the police station," Bog suggests. "There is also his degrading language to consider. Does he usually talk that way to ye?"

Marianne averts her eyes and rubs her arm. Her slight nod nearly makes Bog re-enter that room to confront the idiot but noticing her hand still in his own, he decides that it isn't worth the effort. He slightly tugs their joined hands and that causes her to look back up at him.

"Don't let him put yer fire out, tough girl, he isn't worth it," Bog murmurs. "If he keeps bothering ye then just come to me and I'll keep ye from killing him, though my da is going to have to keep me from doing the same."

"Were you telling the truth about your dad being the chief of police," Marianne asks after her laughter calms down?

"Aye, my da is Briste Bron Mcgallrigh IV but he usually goes by Bron. Say, um, let's keep my bragging a secret," he mentions, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. "I got too caught up in knocking them down a peg or two and my mouth ran away with me."

"Now I know you're a good guy," Marianne remarks. "Not only are you modest and honest but you're also Uncle Bron's son."

"Uncle Bron? Ye're not Donald Springs' daughter are ye," Bog questions, laughing joyously at her nod? "How about that? Pleased to finally meet ye. I heard Da say a lot about yer father and he mention a lot about ye too, mostly about ye being feisty."

"Yep, I'm the feisty one. I sure do miss him," she comments fondly. "Dad does too. I wish our dads would quit being so stubborn and talk to each other already."

"They're both too stubborn for that. You'd think they were having a contest to outlast the other while being miserable themselves," he chuckles.

"We could always shock them into talking by dating each other," Marianne suggests with her own chuckle before slapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "That was terrible of me. You must think I'm a slut. I mean, I did just break-up with my boyfriend and..."

"I don't think ye're a slut. I think ye're impressive," Bog remarks, watching Marianne go cross-eyed to stare at his finger on her mouth. "Would ye think less of me if I told ye that when ye punched his lights out that the only thought that crossed my mind was, that's the girl I'm going to marry?"

"Really," she asks, her expression dazzling?

"Yeah," he admits bashfully. "Well, since we're both still here then we might as well enjoy the party."

Returning back to the living room, Bog hands Marianne another cup of punch before pouring himself some. The music is infectious now that he is no longer brooding and after half an hour of talking to her, Bog leads Marianne into the dancing crowd with the laughed out warning that he couldn't club dance.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," she teases as some of the crowd cheers them on.

"This isn't dancing," Bog insists. "I know how to dance but club dancing is just a sorry excuse for a mating ritual."

"And what counts for a dance that isn't a sorry excuse for a mating ritual," she asks just as a new song turns on?

With a devious smirk and blue eyes that twinkle with mischief, Bog moves his dance partner into the steps. Cat calls and whistles echo across the room as he leads her into tango moves mixed to compliment the salsa music. The last note brings a round of applause to the panting duo and brings them back to reality. With sheepish and flushed faces, they retreat to the sidelines and get another drink of punch but the music soon draws them back onto the floor with the other dancers. Bog notices as the music gets more suggestive as the night wears on and as each dancing pair near them engage in more obscene behavior but with each drink of the punch, the less he cares of anything but Marianne. Soon one dance turns to another and another then one of a different kind.

Bog blinks the sleep out of his eyes as the soft moonlight illuminates the room. Smiling at the warm body wrapped in his arms, he gently hugs her before untangling himself. He walks over to the crib and grins fondly at the waking toddler.

"Shh, wee lad. Why don't we let Mam sleep in today," Bog whispers as he picks BB up? "Then ye and I can spend some time together for our first Christmas before Mam and Grandmam wake."

Grabbing the diaper bag on the way out, Bog gently closes the bedroom door and heads down the back staircase. He quickly fixes BB's bottle and turns on the coffee pot, knowing his mother will be up before too long. The tracks of snowy pawprints from the doggy door leads him into the living room where Loch and Glenn look up from their dog beds, the snow-covered fur attesting to the morning snowfall. After turning the Christmas tree lights on, Bog changes BB's diaper and settles into the recliner to give the boy his formula. Even gazing around his new home, Bog's mind soon drifts back to his dream.

"Was it a dream," he muses softly?

Closing his eyes, Bog brings the dream to the forefront of his mind but instead of vague and cloudy details with a dreamlike quality, the picture is clear and vivid with each detail recognizable. The grey jeans that he knows he wore that night, the flowing purple party dress that complimented Marianne's figure, her cherry-almond smell, and the... Bog snaps his eyes open and stares down at his son in amazement. His grin gets wider as the memory runs its course through that night to his groggy waking and shuffling down the street to Thomas' house where he had parked his car. The memory of Thomas' insistence on driving him home and then his stumbling into the house confirms the dream's authenticity.

"Merry Christmas indeed."

 **The End**

 **All finished...for now. I do have a plan to revise and possibly re-edit the story in the future but for now, it's available for enjoyment. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism.**


End file.
